Stains on a name
by dijayeah
Summary: Sakura Haruno is the first person in over 100 years to posses the long forgotten kekkei genkai of her clan. Little does she know that unlocking it won't be as easy as it looks like. Sakura is desperate for help and that's when a man with black curly hair and a cheeky smirk comes into the picture. Non-mass, slightly AU. Rated M for mature themes.
1. Restart

**Chapter 1 - Restart**

* * *

 _"Sakura..."_ an unknown voice was calling out for her. She gulped nervously, this particular situation...it seemed to be happening again, albeit she felt like this time something was off, something was indeed different.

To say she was confused was an understatement, she was _scared_. These nightmares were always full of darkness, so pitch black she couldn't see anything even if she wanted, even if she tried _harder_. Forest green eyes were just drowning in the dark, the sudden feel of chills that ran down her spine made her more alert, more suspicious.

 _"...your time has come, we can't afford to wait any longer"_ The unfamiliar voice gently whispered into her earlobe. She shuddered.

Something was definitely off and she knew it; she felt it and honestly… she panicked. Panic slowly rose in her body, carefully, it radiated through her system into the darkness that surrounded her very own being, darkness that was possibly a part of her own being that she refused to acknowledge.

"W-what?" she became even more confused, her words nothing but a stutter, a pathetic response that reeked with absence of confidence. Something was _not right_ , this was so very different from the last times she encountered this very particular nightmare in her head. _It was almost too real._

 _"The awakening"_ she caught another whisper like a wave that was coming straight at her without stopping. The young woman felt herself becoming more and more confused, the frustration on her face was written clearly, given the way her eyebrows drew together as if trying to analyse the situation further. Just what kind of an awakening was being mentioned? What was this voice anyways? Her head was pounding and full of questions that were left unanswered.

 _"You will come to face your true self...your true emotions and desires..."_ The voice gave her an answer as if sensing her growing confusion and frustration, an answer that left her even more baffled than before. Her breath hitched for a second, she nearly lost the ability to speak.

"What do you mean by that? I-I don't understand!" The frustration rang through her voice as a lullaby, dedicated to the pitch darkness surrounding her, an echo full of her angry, pathetic screams and pants.

 _"You are indeed blessed with our spirit...but your lack of desire to reach your full potential is truly...astonishing_ " as if unknowingly the voice became bolder...darker more twisted with each word that reached her ears. _"We are here to guide you, little girl"_ She felt as if she heard another voice interrupting or maybe that was just her growing paranoia that had her overthinking each and every detail. " _Don't be afraid of us, you were the chosen one after all, a heiress that will lead our clan into prosperity._ " The same voice from before echoed proudly into the darkness. The pink haired woman flinched at the words.

"W-what are you talking about?" Sakura's voice nearly broke as her jade eyes glazed with tears, confusion and fear finally overtaking her as a whole, she felt like a lost puppy left in an unknown area.

 _"You are a dense child aren't you? You will come to know everything in time, when we feel like it"_ the voice from before seemed to be mocking her mercilessly, she couldn't find a single grain of compassion in it, they weren't human, these beings could only be some horrible demons residing in her head, nothing else, after all she had a lot of demons, but then again, everyone had their own demons, their own illusions.

"Why can't you just leave me alone!" So she screamed again, her voice laced with anger her mentor the Godaime Hokage would probably be proud of, her patience nowhere to be found as her temper took over, she had no time to deal with these nightmares, she just wanted a goodnights sleep after her dreadful hospital shift.

 _"I'm afraid that's not something I can do, you are the heir to Haruno clan after all, you have to awaken your power soon enough."_ She heard a disappointed sigh, as if the voice barely held onto the last straw of patience it had.

"Just what power are you talking about? My family does not possess any kind of kekkei genkai!" Her temper was in full force right now, her fierceness coming straight through her voice, as if pleading for the unknown voice to leave her alone, but it wasn't pleading, no she was trying to come up as threatening.

Maybe it was a type of genjutsu someone cast on her? She didn't know, but she had to act accordingly, she was a respected shinobi of the Leaf after all, one that didn't go away without putting up a fight. And to be truthful, as far as she knew there were no outstanding techniques in her _family_ that could be considered as a kekkei genkai. _Her family is a bunch of civilians! A clan? That had to be a joke._ These voices were definitely up to some rather strange bullshit.

All she heard was a soft laugh, she wasn't sure if she was being mocked again or if it was genuine, she cursed the darkness surrounding her, but then again its not like she would be able to see something even if she was surrounded by light, eyesight could sometimes be deceiving.

 _"To receive such a gift and be as ungrateful as you are, you are truly something...Sakura"_ a deep sigh followed next. _"You are the only one who can save whatever that is left of our clan, the only one who will be able to gift this power to the upcoming generations."_ The voice turned into a whisper again, something akin to sadness re-vibrated through the dark, empty space.

"My fa-" she was interrupted, the unfamiliar voice leaving her with no space to talk.

 _"Your task is to achieve full control of the long forgotten clan dojutsu, before he comes after you that is."_ The voice said still whispering, although it felt a bit rushed, a bit...urgent.

Sakura's eyes widened, the pink haired woman just couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her family had a kekkai genkai that she was not aware of? Her family was a clan? It had to be some kind of a sick joke. And who was coming after her, just what was going on? This surely had to be a genjutsu or some type of a nightmare induced by someone who specialises in it, an illusion to withdraw some type of information. She focused, trying to dispel a genjutsu that was invading her very own head, but found herself greatly surprised when nothing happened, she was still stuck in the darkness, that was as thick and heavy as the fog that would sometimes grace the Land of Fire during the night or in the early mornings.

 _"We don't have much time."_ The urgency she heard in the darkness only increased. " _I'm afraid I'll have to do this right now. Please try to understand the meaning behind my actions, we are here to help you, we don't mean any harm."_

 _"We watched over you for a long time, you lack desire Sakura, you need love."_ She shuddered at the words unknowingly. _"Be it either love, sexual desire or lust, one of these feelings has to corrupt you to the point where you don't care about this world and it's future anymore. Only then you will awaken your true power and potential."_ Sakura was speechless, she found her soft lips parting at the last few sentences she caught with her ears.

" _After this happens, I hope for you find your way back and gain a complete control of yourself all over again."_ The last sentence she heard, somehow, it felt heartwarming, and she didn't know why, questions rushed into her head, but suddenly she felt too tired to even think clearly, her knees sunk into the darkness.

A light breeze of wind caressed her body, she felt as light as a feather as her long, pale pink hair swished around her in waves effortlessly, she felt calm and she couldn't understand why. It felt like her own spirit suddenly wasn't hers.

" _I will leave you with a starting point."_ She heard another whisper as she turned her head to the side unknowingly, easing into the voice that spoke to her very own being, she stayed silent, she felt no words were needed. _"You will experience what a deep feeling of love has to offer, you are that age after all, heiress. Find one that could willingly help you to experience it, find someone who will fulfil your desires like no one else."_ The feeling of lightness slowly came down, crushing her as she felt a dozen arms crawl through her skin, wrapping themselves around her limbs, they pierced her through and throughout until she felt numb and exhausted, as if sucking her lifeforce, those hands held her in place before another one rushed out form the depths of the darkness. The dark fingers caressed her forehead gently, and then everything around her dissipated.

What followed next were her own screams full of agony and ragged pants alongside with her inability to breathe. The pain was otherworldly, something worse than a feeling of getting stabbed dozen of times in the battlefield, no it was a type of pain she never felt before, a type of pain she didn't know was possible, it hurt both physically and emotionally, and she didn't know what she had done to deserve something like this. Her very own soul hurt and ached, fuelled by a feeling she couldn't recognise, if someone were to ask she would probably reply that the closest thing to that feeling was _sorrow._

* * *

Sweat lingered on her body as she slowly regained consciousness, long pink strands of hair were stuck to her face as her green eyes slowly opened, full of tears that threatened to spill. She found herself heavily panting, her breaths uneven and deep as she reached for her face with her slender fingers, trying to get rid of the stuck pieces of hair that clung to her face protectively. A realisation hit her when she was hit with a wave of images that were of the nightmare she had just a mere few minutes ago.

She quickly stood from her bed, her movements uncoordinated as she sluggishly went to the mirror that stood in the corner of her bedroom. She felt a pang of panic rush through her veins as she tilted her hand near her face, long fingers brushing away the stray pieces of hair that clung onto her forehead, semi wet from sweat.

Her jades showed nothing but pure shock. A seal reminding her of something akin to a small triangle in a shape of diamond was plastered straight in the middle of her forehead. It was almost unnoticeable, she could barely make out the outlines of the rhombus, that was just a shade darker than her own pale skin. A figure that seemed nearly transparent, but it was still there, nonetheless.

"Something...really did happen, it seems" she whispered to herself, she really hoped it was only a dream, a nightmare, _fuck_ she even would've been happy if it was a genjutsu that was used to extract information from her, but no, it certainly seemed to be something more, perhaps even a prophecy that she couldn't take lightly.

At this point Sakura was questioning her own sanity and her purpose of existence.

She had millions of questions in her head, but unfortunately she also knew that there were no answers to any of them. For some reason she felt as if she was about to take on the unknown burden, something she didn't know she wanted, but it seemed fate had its own way of doing this, because time never stood still, it only went forward.

That night she lost the consciousness for the second time, the second one caused by her unexplained exhaustion.

* * *

 **Author's note**

Thank you for reading, I hope this is somewhat appeared interesting. I kinda wanted to use this idea for my other fic, but thought it would be just too much in one place, so here I am giving a shot to another fanfiction with a different ship (not gonna lie recently I've been shipping Shisui and Sakura real hard, and I think we need more fanfictions based on those two.) Anyways let me know what you think by leaving a review or following my story, big thanks!


	2. Suspicions

**Author's note**

 **I'm honestly overwhelmed with all of the feedback I have received from posting just one short chapter! Thank you for so many lovely reviews I cant be more grateful! Thank you so so much! Anyways I really wanted to upload a new chapter today, so if there are any of the grammar mistakes please overlook them somehow haha! Make sure to read my comments at the end of chapter as well. Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – Suspicions**

* * *

The next morning Sakura woke up feeling extremely exhausted, it felt as if someone had drained nearly all of her chakra to the point she felt nauseous. Her body felt stiff and sore in some places and when she looked around, she understood that it was most likely due to the reason that the pink haired woman found herself lying on the cold, hard floor of her apartment.

Sakura sighed as she stood up, somewhere deep in her mind the girl still thought that whatever that has happened last the night was a just fruit of her own delusional fantasies or just a plain surrealistic nightmare. Yes, a very obvious nightmare that had her waking up in the middle of her room, on the goddamn floor feeling like a total piece of shit.

She literally felt cursed, she knew it wasn't a genjutsu as she couldn't dispel it in her dream, and she for sure knew it wasn't a dream as the pain she felt was way too realistic, it burned through her like a wildfire in the forest, leaving just black ashes behind. She shook her head standing up. She had to think logically and find an explanation to what happened, it would be dumb to expect there wasn't a deeper meaning behind all of this, truth or not she will have to find all of that out by herself.

Sakura took a deep sigh, she thought about everything that was currently boiling in her head like a volcano, ready to erupt at any second. She took a seat on her bed, her long pale fingers reaching up to caress the middle of her forehead, she couldn't feel anything, but she knew the rhombus figure was engraved there, presumably forever or until she finds a way to get rid of it. And as much as her cynic self preferred to believe that everything that happened last night was just some nonsense, she knew that wasn't the case. The diamond shaped seal on her forehead seemed to prove everything otherwise, it was there to prove her that everything she'd seen was indeed truth.

The long haired female frowned, nothing was going her way recently, it seemed like frustration might quickly become a part of her life, rather than an emotion that fades away eventually. She didn't know anything about the thing that was sitting on the top of her forehead, the unknown force, a voice from her dreams said that she had to experience some type of the emotions that could either be desire, love or lust. Nothing made sense and she found herself getting worked up again, greeting her dainty teeth while gazing intensely at her own palms.

Nothing made sense, but the diamond shaped figure was one thing that gave her a clue, at least that's what she thought. She quickly came up with the conclusion, that the seal on her forehead might be connected to the power she was supposed to unlock. To do that she had to meet certain amount of conditions, presumably the ones that were mentioned previously by the mysterious voices. It also probably meant that her kekkei genkai was meant to be triggered by certain emotions, which made her feel uncomfortable.

Emotions that could trigger a kekkei genkai… That seemed like a really familiar concept, one she had heard previously. She knew that the only clan in the whole leaf village that had knowledge of this concept were the Uchiha clan. She almost cursed inwardly at her bad luck. From her experience and having Uchiha Sasuke as her teammate she was aware of his glorious Sharingan abilities, the secret trait that was passed from generation to generation in the Uchiha clan to keep it pure.

Sakura could only recall hearing Sasuke telling someone, which was presumably Kakashi or Naruto that his own clan dōjutsu could be unlocked due to intensified feelings. It was a start, a thread that she could pull in hopes of getting more information that could help her.

Without a second thought the exhausted pink haired medic grabbed a pair of clothes that were messily hanging on her chair and changed from her nightwear completely.

As she had a whole day ahead with the intent of investigation on Uchiha, Sakura decided that putting her pale locks into a low ponytail would be more than acceptable, given her daily routine. Taking a few clips that were laying on her dusty desk she clipped away the stray pieces of her hair from her face and walked to the direction of her bathroom in order to brush her teeth.

* * *

After a few minutes she found herself out in the busy streets of Konoha. She had to think of a plan, of one that could help her gain some insight about the Uchiha clan's dojutsu.

Everything was just rushing into her head like a fresh stream of river, but she had to think of a reasonable approach first. She knew Uchihas weren't the friendliest people in the world, especially given her past experiences with Sasuke. The goddamn Uchiha brat was probably the worst out of them all!

She knew that asking about their dōjutsu could cause some serious suspicions. It's not every day that you would just decide to go and randomly ask a person about its clans most treasured possesion. Sharingan was the most important trait of the Uchiha alongside with their fire jutsus, it was something that was really precious to their clan and they weren't about to go and let outsiders know all of the secrets of their ancient ability.

She needed to somehow gain more information, but she didn't know many other Uchihas apart from Sasuke and his older brother, which the latter she barely even knew in person, but he seemed like a better option out of two. She took a deep sigh again. Everything in her life just became big mess overnight and she couldn't think of a plan giving her a good enough reason to approach either of the Uchihas without appearing overly suspicious. Moreover, none of them were overly too friendly and that wasn't helping her situation at all, those men won't say more than what needs to be said.

Sakura also realised that Sasuke, most likely would be the last person that would willingly tell her more in depth about the Sharingan. She might be doomed at this point.

This situation was really testing her patience and to be honest it seemed that her best option was to go with Itachi rather than Sasuke, from what she knew he was a really indulgent person and in most cases if she would find a good enough reason to get away with her questions he wouldn't question her as much as Sasuke.

That deemed to be the best idea Sakura could come up with so she decided to act upon it. Taking a good look at the street she was in she walked to the nearest corner she could find. She took a deep breath and made a few seals with her hands. She closed her eyes and focused, she had to find Itachi and she hoped that he was somewhere within the borders of the village and not out for a mission, she knew he was a member of Anbu, and Anbu were rarely around.

She thanked the god she worked as a medic, her perfect chakra control allowing her to sense even the slightest of chakra presences, and she was glad that she did several medical examinations on Itachi during the last few years, she could recognise his chakra.

After finding his chakra in one of the training grounds near the forest a small smirk made its way towards her lips. Although, she couldn't help but notice another unfamiliar source of chakra that was around the same level as Itachi's, if not stronger. She pushed the random thoughts aside. That's not the reason she was coming to see Itachi-san. All that mattered was that she was able to find him. She wasn't Hokage's apprentice without a reason! _Shannaro!_

* * *

After quite some time she finally made her way to the Konoha training grounds, it wasn't the biggest training ground she had ever seen but it seemed that for Itachi and his mysterious companion it deemed to be more than enough.

After observing her surroundings for a couple of more minutes she decided that it would be best if she would just take another step and approach the older man herself.

As she was making her way to Itachi she noticed the mysterious presence that she felt earlier when she scanned the area for Itachi-san, the other man was standing near the Uchiha Itachi, presumably talking about something she couldn't hear.

Sakura took a good look at the unfamiliar man, he had dark, unruly curly hair. She took a glance into his eyes and immediately those eyes stood up above everything else, being a sweltering combination of bonfire and darkness, stealing the coruscation of a rough black sapphire gemstone, so indescribable beautiful but so incredibly unimpassioned. She gulped nervously as she noticed him wearing the same type of shirt that Itachi was wearing as well, black in colour with a high collared neck and she could swear she saw a glimpse of the Uchiha crest on his back as well. Was he one of the Itachi's and Sasuke's relatives?

Too many thoughts rushed through her head at once regarding the mysterious man and all she could do was just try and show them away, out of her head. She gulped and took a look at Itachi who seemed to be moving towards her instead.

"Sakura-san?" He looked at her, confusion clearly written all over his stoic features as she gulped again, she didn't even know how to start a conversation with him goddammit! From the look he was giving her she could tell that he was a bit curious as to why she was here.

She couldn't help but feel herself flush a little bit, embarrassment dusting her cheeks lightly as she felt four pairs of the same stone cold onyx eyes pinning her down with the most intense gazes.

"Hello Itachi-san, please excuse me for interrupting with your training schedule!" She said lightly her voice nearly a chirp as she tried lighten up the mood by trying to get herself rid of those intense stares she was getting.

She tilted her head to the side, once again observing the other man that was standing near Itachi-san. Their gazes met for a brief second and she noticed the intense look of his eyes that still pinned her almost uncomfortably. As she moved a bit closer to two men she observed the unknown man's features more up close noticing how handsome he truly was, soft, curly black hair that was short and disheveled due to the training; eyes that seemed to be gleaming with mischief and spontaneity; a smile that could make anyone spill their secrets willingly. He was a full Uchiha, but from what she could tell already he had none of the characteristics that seemed to dominate the famous clan. All she could just think of is that he just seemed…a bit different from the others?

"Ah, don't worry Sakura-san, you haven't interrupted anything, we were nearly finished anyways." She heard Itachi's velvet timbre as his hand effortlessly motioned to the other man near him. "What brings you here?" He couldn't help but ask her this question as never in his life has Haruno Sakura approached him personally aside from the medical examinations she would do once every six months. He figured she didn't have anything to do with a possible Anbu mission as the Hokage would would never send her own apprentice out of the way to look for Anbu and get them to come over to her office for a mission briefing, her apprentice was known to be quite a busy person just like Hokage herself. At this point he was quite curious.

"Oh right, I have something I want to talk to you about." She said while nervously scratching the back of her head, her habit was probably even more embarrassing than the words coming out of her mouth. A habit she stole from Naruto unknowingly. She couldn't help but flush a bit more as she registered the continuous intense stares she was receiving from the two horribly handsome males. It seemed that her confidence made its way out throughout the window. _Fuck those perfect Uchiha genes!_

"Itachi-chan I've never seen you talking to a girl in such familiar way" The other guy said while smirking, making the best out of the situation by teasing the longer haired Uchiha.

"Shisui, Sakura-san is _Sasuke's teammate_." He said while glaring back at the curly haired man.

"Woah alright, relax _Tachi-chan_." He said with his hands up in the air trying to avoid the anger of his younger cousin, still a mischief grin was plastered all over Shisui's face.

Shisui couldn't help but take a sneaky look at the pink haired woman that was talking to Itachi. _She was quite an exotic catch,_ he thought to himself. Long pink hair was resting in a low ponytail on her back and it somewhat reminded him of a bubble gum, he instantly felt sweet in his mouth and the contrast of her fair skin didn't help his thoughts at all.

With expertise eye movements he turned his attention to her big jade green eyes that reminded him of those of a cat, big and green, with an elegant line of black over them. Her lips were full and pouty, with a shimmer of rosy pink colour, that was the same colour as her cheeks that were a bit flush and he decided that it was probably due to all of running she had to make in order to reach the training grounds. Moreover, he couldn't help but appreciate a nice round rear that she had as well, and even more he decided that he wouldn't mind taking a chance of squeezing it in his palm. Sasuke was a goddamn lucky bastard and Itachi could be included in as well... Although, Shisui came up with the conclusion that the girl had probably wanted to confess to his cousin and to be honest he couldn't be happier, his cousin really needed to let some of the steam off, a girl like her would do just fine.

After a couple of moments Itachi seemed to react to whatever the pink haired beauty said.

"That's not a problem at all Sakura-san, would you like to talk in _private_?" Itachi said while giving Shisui a glare, Shisui knew that Itachi wanted him to get the fuck out, but there was no way he would just get out that easily. Instead he will wait and see what his cousin and Sasuke's little teammate will be up to. There is no way he will miss a rare sight of his cousin with a girl, and a pretty one nonetheless, he was almost jealous!

"Alright, I'll see you later then Tachi-chan." He said while patting Itachi's shoulder a couple of times. "It was nice to meet you as well, _Sakura-san."_ He sending the younger woman a smirk, his eyes travelled all over her body one last time and with that he knew that it was time to let his cousin do the job. He noticed her blushing and he couldn't help but smirk again, that woman did really have a pretty face. Sadly she was probably head over heels for Itachi, standing here and blushing like a school girl there were no other reasons for her to make such reactions. For a brief moment Shisui felt as if the thought of the two of them being together didn't really sit well with him. He tried to brush those thoughts aside and took his leave rather quickly taking no time in making its way towards a good hiding spot.

Both Sakura's and Itachi's gazes seemed to accompany Shisui's disapearing form until it was completely out of their sight and they turned back to each other.

"What did you want to talk about Sakura-san?" Itachi went straight to the matter, his curiosity nearly seeking through.

"I don't want to look suspicious or anything, but you are really the only person that I could ask about this. _And Sasuke-kun is an ass, I don't have to deal with him_." Her voice came out soft as she pouted on during her last sentence, the image looked almost humorous in Itachi's head.

Itachi frowned a bit, clearly having no clue what she is talking about, as much as the conversation about his brother seemed funny there was clearly something that was more imporant.

"I have some questions about the Sharingan" She said while giving him a look in the eyes. He noticed that her eyes were pleading and he couldn't help but give her a soft look as well, she almost looked like a small kitten.

"Carry on." He said without thinking twice, his voice more serious now.

"Well I have heard that Sharingan can be awakened due to the feeling of intensified emotions. Is that true?" Sakura decided to start with easier question first, although she wasn't really sure what else she could ask, all she really needed was this piece of information.

Itachi looked at Sakura and thought for a bit, his face stoic, but his mind felt a bit puzzled.

"Yes that's true." He said without having anything to add.

Sakura gulped, another question left her mouth. "What kind of emotions or feelings usually help your clan members to unlock their Sharingan?" She asked nervously. _Shit, she probably looked suspicious already._

Itachi blinked twice, he wasn't sure why Sakura was asking these kind of questions but for some reason he decided to answer this one as well, surely the pink haired medic meant no harm, after all she looked after his brother for so many years and always took good care of him as well.

"Most of the time it is caused by a deep feeling of sorrow such as feeling of loss, in rare cases anger can also advance the Sharingan further." He licked his lips, wetting his mouth. "Any particular reason you need this information? Or is there something bothering you Sakura-san?" Itachi raised a brow looking at the pink haired medic, something didn't sit well with him, but he didn't know what it was, a feeling of precaution perhaps.

"Oh, about that, it's just that Tsunade shisou is doing a report that involves bits and pieces of information about Sharingan, something related to the blindness caused by it and since I'm working a lot more at the hospital and laboratory now, she has asked me to clear some things out, just to be sure that the current information we have is correct before we proceed with any further research on the illness." Sakura had no idea as to why she lied and that was probably the worst excuse she could come up with, she hoped it was believable, after all she went into detail as well.

She felt like Itachi would be able to spot her nervousness, even though she tried to keep in under a calm facade, more than so she literally had no idea what else she could ask without revealing her own problem. She really hoped that the older Uchiha would take her excuse as a bait and proceed further without any more questions.

"Anyways, thank you Itachi-san, you really helped m-us a lot!" She said while giving him a nervous grin. "I gotta get back before Tsunade shisou will start to question me! I'm supposed to be at the hospital, working in a lab! See you around Itachi-san." She said smiled softly, her hand waving goodbye as she tried her best to escape from the whole situation.

Itachi couldn't even react clearly before Sakura was out of his sight. He felt a bit suspicious given how nervous she acted even if she tried to remain calm and hide it, but he drop the topic off completely, he hasn't said anything that could affect the clan so he would leave the whole thing as it is for now.

To Itachi it seemed that the pink haired woman was really bothered by something, was there something else she didn't tell him? He's rarely ever saw Sakura-san so nervous so this only raised his suspicions higher. After having a few more thoughts run through his head he decided to forget it, it was none of his business, the information he gave her wasn't any of importance.

He also wasn't surprised to feel Shisui's presence while he was talking with Sakura, the dumb bastard thought he'd be sneaky. Itachi could only sigh at his older cousin's antics.

"Shisui you can come out now." He said annoyed, it seemed that there were no borders for Shisui's curiosity.

* * *

 **Shisui's POV**

After taking a few more steps Shisui decided that a nearby bush should do, it was a good spot to peek on his cousin and Sakura-san from quite a close distance. He masked his chakra and smirked, his stupid cousin will be too focused to even notice that someone is watching him! He is about to get embarrassed! Shisui honestly couldn't wait for that moment.

Although Shisui was in a quite close distance he couldn't really hear what they were talking about. He was still too far away. "Tch, annoying." He rolled his eyes and turned on his sharingan. He decided that it would be best to try and read their lips then.

But as soon as Shisui tried to read their lips he was distracted by the way Sakura's pouty lips were moving, he even forgot what he had to do. Those lips were way too distracting and he could only wonder what else he could make them do. He felt blood rush through his veins to his groin instantly. "Shit." He cursed under his breath while watching those two.

His eyes moved from her lips down her body, he couldn't help but notice the way her hips swayed when she moved nervously and he somewhat found himself craving more. She was already imprinted in his sharingan and he wasn't sure how to feel about that. Although seeing his cousin with the pink haired girl didn't leave him satisfied unlike anything else he was far away from being satisfied. A second later he was confused. Just what the heck is going on?

He tried to focus, he tried to push all the thoughts aside and when he finally managed to do that all he understood from their lips was something about sharingan. Shisui instantly frowned. The girl didn't like his cousin? He was sure this was a love confession, how come he was wrong? He took a deep sigh.

The next thought that rushed through his head set an alarm instantly. Just why did she need information about a sharingan? He will have to personally look into this. If Itachi didn't think that was suspicious… well let's just say that Shisui thought otherwise.

Lost in thoughts he didn't even notice how she disappeared from his sight completely. All he heard next was Itachi's voice.

"Shisui you can come out now you know." Itachi said clearly trying to tease the older Uchiha.

"Oii, did you managed to receive your love confession?" He said making its way towards Itachi, a big grin was spreading throughout his face. Acting like he hasn't been spying on his cousin at all, truly remarkable.

Itachi glared at him. Just how dumb can Shisui get sometimes?

"Don't be jealous that you aren't getting any, _Shisui-chan."_ Itachi said, a small smile played on his face. "I bet you might become jealous of my popularity soon." He said while winking at Shisui. It seemed that even a calm and collected person such as Itachi could sometimes become a cheeky bastard with some creative remarks.

"I could snatch that girl of yours right away if I wanted to." He said trying to tease his cousin as well.

Itachi couldn't help but sigh at his cousin. Did he ever get serious, besides the times they were out on the missions? "I bet no one wants an old man like you." Itachi teased further, Shisui asked for it.

Shisui gaped at his cousin in fake surprise. But to think Itachi was calling him old? He was only two years older than him!

"Right, I'll see you later then." Itachi said after a few moments giving Shisui a small wave before disappearing from the training grounds completely in a flock of crows.

After giving himself a couple of minutes Shisui was finally able to re-collect himself. He decided that he would follow the pink haired woman and find out why she was so interested in his family's dōjutsu. If the pinkette wasn't after Itachi there had to be another reason and he will definitely do his best to find out just what kind of intentions she has towards his clan.

* * *

 **Author's note**

Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it! Please let me know what you think so far in the **review** section, or by simply **following or favoriting** my story! See you all very soon, thanks a lot guys, you are my motivation to write!

 **p.s I hope we can reach 10 reviews after this chapter!**


	3. Him & I

**Chapter 3 – Him & I**

* * *

After giving himself a couple of minutes Shisui was finally able to re-collect himself. He decided that he would follow the pink haired woman and find out why she was so interested in his family's dōjutsu. If the pinkette wasn't after Itachi there had to be another reason and he will definitely do his best to find out just what kind of intentions she has towards his clan.

* * *

Sakura wasn't sure how she felt about everything that happened over the course of one day. She was in her apartment, anxiously sitting at her desk and using her palms as a support for her head. She was gazing through the window but her mind was focused on entirely different things.

The pinkette understood that causing certain emotions or feelings could cause her to awaken her kekkei genkai. The idea seemed logical…especially when some of the facts were confirmed by Uchiha Itachi, but the only thing that bothered her were the feelings that she had to experience in order to obtain her clan's strange power. She had to experience love and desire for someone to the point of going mad, that in itself sounded scary and way out of her comfort zone.

She let out an audible sigh out of frustration. Everything made sense perfectly expect for the part where she has to love or desire someone! The only person she truly ever desired was no other than Sasuke Uchiha himself, but after finding out he didn't have any interest in her she decided to just give up, it was a one-sided love, if she could even call it like that. She didn't want to give herself any more false hope thinking he might start to develop feelings for her someday, it was just not happening and she knew it way too well. So by burying up her fruitless hopes Sakura focused on entirely different things, such as her career as a medical ninja.

Sakura had no interest in guys for a while, she wasn't ready to involve herself with someone just to be hurt by it in the end. Although lately it seemed that fate had other things prepared for Sakura as if knowing that she decided to give up on the mankind entirely. That damn fate seemed to mock her in every way possible.

The rosette woman grew even more frustrated after her recent thoughts and decided that the best way to take out all of her frustration would be in the training grounds. She grabbed the pair of her leather black gloves that she got from her Shisou for her eighteenth birthday and left her apartment.

After no longer than 15 minutes of sprinting she reached the training grounds at the opposite side of village, the training grounds that were located in the forest but it was a completely different area from where she was before when she went to find Itachi-san.

She decided to stretch a little bit at first, just to be sure she wouldn't put too much pressure on her muscles instantly. Healing sore muscles because she didn't stretch properly would be a pain in the ass and a waste of precious chakra.

* * *

Shisui has been following the pink haired woman for quite a few hours after he noticed her sprinting to the opposite direction of the Hokage's tower and the hospital, so he decided that she was probably heading home. It only increased his suspicions as she said that she had to come back to the hospital to work in the laboratory, but instead she was off from work.

Shisui certainty wasn't a creep or some kind of a stalker, unless the mission specifically asked for it, but even so he couldn't help himself, he was curious and suspicious at the same time, the pink haired woman seemed like she had something to hide for sure. He was wondering if she was a threat for sure, or was there something deeper?

After she entered her apartment Shisui tried to sense her chakra in order to find out which one of the apartments in the building belonged to Sakura-san. He sensed her chakra quite quickly and it seemed that locating her apartment was an easy deal for Shisui after all.

Once he sensed her presence in one of the rooms for quite a while he decided to check up on her. He made its way to the tree that was seemed to be near her bedroom window from what he could tell. After carefully masking his chakra Shisui took a seat on one of the larger tree branches being really careful as not to be seen. After he made sure his hiding spot was perfect for stalking on the pink haired girl Shisui decided to cast a genjutsu over the area in order to keep his presence completely hidden.

The dark haired man took gazed through the window just to see Sakura sitting and leaning into her desk, her palms cupped her face as if trying to keep the balance over her head and her dull gaze went straight through the window, clearly very oblivious to the fact that someone was secretly peeking at her.

She didn't even blink and Shisui assumed that she was probably way too dozed out to even notice something unusual, her stare was blank and he could only think that she was probably thinking about something else entirely.

He knew something wasn't right about her and he felt his suspicions increase again. At this moment she didn't seem to function like a proper human being. He observed her for a couple of more minutes until he noticed her shifting. Her facial expressions changed rapidly and Shisui could only assume that she was frustrated about something. After seeing her let out a deep sigh he eyed her movements as she grabbed a pair of leather black gloves from her desk and went out of the room.

After less than a few moments he felt her presence disappear and reappear confirming that she left the building in which her apartment was located. After seeing her out in the street Shisui took his leave as well.

* * *

She took a quick glance over her shoulder _'Someone's must be following me'_ she thought to herself. The thought made Sakura take another glance and scan the area more carefully, when she couldn't detect any signs of unfamiliar chakra she decided to blame it on her rising paranoia again. All of this was just getting too much for her to handle at the moment, she moved towards the training grounds a bit faster.

Lost in her train of thoughts pinkette in fact didn't notice the man in black following her in dim evening light. Soon enough Sakura reached the training grounds at the opposite side of Konoha, she knew they were rarely used as they were a bit further away than the other training grounds that were located within Konoha's borders, but she found the idea of it being further away from civilization more pleasing at the moment. She needed to re-collect herself.

* * *

Shisui was almost scared for a second when he noticed suspicious glances coming from the pink haired woman in his direction. _'Shit, she almost caught me.'_ He thought while smirking, although a bit nervously. He noticed that pinkette increased her speed as if she was rushing somewhere, Shisui couldn't help but frown at her sudden change in behaviour within the seconds. _'Was she paranoid?'_ Shisui couldn't tell even if he wanted to.

He came slowly upon the clearing. He hesitated for a moment, as he didn't really know how to approach the woman he barely knew but once his eyes landed on a sight he did not expect to find, he knew the answer right away.

Sakura sat, her legs crossed, beneath a blossoming tree. It was early spring and most of the trees were blooming at the moment. As the blossoms fell to earth, she'd throw a kunai at them. The kunai would pierce the flower and pin it to the trunk of a nearby tree. Clearly, this was an exercise in aim to bring back her focus.

Unclear as to why she was out here alone, Shisui shifted his weight, subtly crushing leaves beneath his feet reminding himself that it was about time he would need to reveal himself. Sakura's face snapped upward. She could sense a hidden presence behind her.

Her head slowly tilted in alert.

"Who's there?" she called out, looking suspiciously over her shoulder once again. The trees obscured the shadow of a man, frightening her. Most likely she knew him, but the dark shadows of the evening made her wary.

Instead of calling back to her, Shisui only stepped forward. Dewy sunlight reached his form as he came out clearly not bothering to answer her question. His attention swiftly moved onto her face and he saw her immediately relax a little bit, but she still had her guard up nonetheless. A weak, insecure smile teased upon her face.

"Shisui-san," she nodded, greeting him. He took no time for formalities.

"What are you planning?" he interrogated, moving towards her. He noticed her pleasant mask falter. Looking away from him, she watched another petal fall to the ground. She reached for the kunai at her side only to find it missing.

Instead she noticed Shisui rolling it idly in his hand in front of her, waiting for his answer. He was too close for her liking. Sakura gasped, just how did he get so close to her within a few seconds? Then it hit her, it was _Shisui of the body flicker_ , another famous member of Uchiha clan. Sakura couldn't help but blame her bad luck today. What did she do to provoke another prodigy in Uchiha clan?

The pinkette clearly started to get nervous, _' Just what does he know?_ _Has he heard her conversation with Itachi?'_ A slight frown made its way to Sakura's face as she looked at the curly haired man.

What was she supposed to say? Certainly not the truth. She will play dumb then.

"What do you mean Shisui-san?" Sakura said giving him another question instead of an answer.

A cluster of blossoms fell from the tree as the wind blew a little stronger. Her eyes widened when Shisui threw the kunai she just had near her side, smirking as he impaled all of the delicate buds to the side of a tree.

"I'm not dumb Sakura-san, why do you need information about the Sharingan? It was clearly not meant for Tsunade-sama or your lab work as I've seen you going home instead of reporting back to her immediately or going back to the hospital." Shisui said without giving a care in the world about her reaction.

Sakura's eyes widened in horror. _He knew something._ She found herself gasping once again.

Shisui didn't care enough to wait for Sakura's answer, instead he pulled her up from the ground with his hand, gripping her upper arm roughly.

"Tell me." He demanded. "Or I will use my eyes on you" He said by activating his sharingan in front of her eyes _'You know you can't lie'_ he nearly smirked at the thought, there was little you could hide from the depths of Sharingan.

When he held her painfully for a moment too long, a soft sound of distress was emitted from her throat. He eyed her.

She was fucked. Just how did it turn out like this? If he will suspect her of lying he will use his eyes on her and go through all of her memories. The thought of it disturbed Sakura to no end. He might be even thinking she might have something against the Uchiha clan.

She knew she won't be able to run away and if she did it would only cause more problems for her.

"I'll tell you." She said while glaring at him, she didin't care if he had his crimson red Sharingan activated in front of her face. "But first let go of me." The pinkette told him by eyeing his strict grip on her upper arm.

"Alright." He said letting her go of his grip, yet his eyes were completely focused on her face, his Sharingan still on full display.

He couldn't trust her completely so within a matter of seconds she was pressed to the trunk of a tree. He was hovering over her still looking her straight in the eyes.

Sakura couldn't help but gasp at the rough feeling behind her back as she hit the tree trunk. She eyed the curly haired man who was gazing at her intensely.

"To sum it up, a weird voice in my dream told me that my clan has a long forgotten kekkei genkai and I'm the only person who is able to unlock it, in other words I'm a clan heiress who is not even from a clan, I was born in a civilian family." She said while giving him one last look in the eyes. "I know it sounds crazy, but that weird voice also said that in order for me to achieve it I have to unlock it by experiencing certain…feelings." Sakura was now looking at the ground like it was the most interesting thing out there. "I had some theories that Uchihas could unlock their clan dojutsu by experiencing certain intensified emotions, so I decided that the best way to prove my theory about it would be by double checking facts with Itachi-san." She nervously said as she moved her gaze up, her green eyes fierce.

Shisui's eyes widened, he knew she wasn't lying, he could tell from her facial expressions, they were honest, yet Shisui couldn't believe what he had just heard, the stuff she said sounded bizarre, but in ninja world there were a lot of bizarre things even if they didn't make any sense. His gaze softened.

"Would you mind if I would check your memories of this event?" He wanted to make sure this wasn't just a dream or a genjustu that was cast by someone, and to be honest he was thoroughly interested in her story.

He noticed a slight nod from Sakura-san and the next thing he saw were her green eyes intensely staring at the depths of his soul. "Okay." That was the only response that came out from her glossy lips.

"You might feel uncomfortable, but please try to relax Sakura-san." Shisui said as he saw her pulling back slightly.

She had promised to let him do this and yet she felt scared that he wouldn't believe her. The last thing Sakura's eyes saw were the spinning tomoes of Shisui's sharingan before she closed her eyes. Shisui took a step closer and placed one of his hands behind her neck having the other securely on her tiny waist. He did not have to do this, he could have easily caught her in his jutsu from across the field, but he felt that if he had some sort of physical contact with her, he could render her completely immobile and subdue her if necessary.

Time stood still as Shisui cast his genjutsu in the dim evening light and he couldn't help but unconsciousness tighten his grip on her body. The darkness that surrounded him lead towards a bright light as he felt the pull of her inner mind.

Her inner mind fought off the genjustsu at first, but then felt the power of Shisui's mind control. He wanted to see what her subconscious thoughts were, there were little that people could hide in their subconscious. He pressed on and began breaking down the walls that her mind had set up around itself. It's not like she was overtly resisting, but it was still a tedious task nonetheless. The human mind was something that created protections from certain people, trauma or events that could cripple it's very being. He knew this well, yet, he didn't want to force himself on her. It was not in his character to treat someone that was not an overt enemy as such, so, he patiently took his time working within her mind to unlock her subconscious.

"Look through yesterday's events, you can scan the ones from today as well, just to be sure." A soft voice reached his ears, she was helping him, an intruder to her thoughts.

Without a second thought Shisui did as he was told.

All light that was around him vanished in bliss of a second and the next thing he saw was darkness. He was surrounded by darkness. He saw Sakura's body on the ground she was looking around clearly confused about whatever that was happening and that's when he heard a voice approaching her.

After that everything went fast, he heard the voice, he heard her agony screams and then he saw a bundle of black hands coming out of nowhere and reaching out for her, cradling her body. One of the bigger hands caressed her forehead and the next thing he heard were her painful screams.

The next scene showed him her form near the mirror that was presumably in her bedroom, inspecting the newly found seal on her forehead. He let out an inaudible gasp when he saw a diamond shape triangle resting on forehead, although it wasn't really noticeable, it was still there nonetheless. After that he saw Sakura dropping on the floor and losing all of her consciousness completely once again.

He played all of her memories for the past 24 hours up until now and after deciding that she really didn't mean any harm towards his clan he decided that it was more than enough information for him and she was free to go.

He still held the back of her neck as his other arm was still wraped around her waist when both of them returned to reality.

She was staring at him with her big green eyes and he couldn't help but stare back. He wasn't sure what to do, but in some way he felt like he wanted to help her. He didn't notice his hand moving from her neck up to her face, he gently touched her forehead, moving Sakura's unruly bangs away to get a clear view at the skin coloured rhombus on her forehead.

"So in order to unlock it fully you have to experience certain feelings right?" Shisui said while still staring right into her eyes. "Unfortunately, yes." Sakura said while biting her lip nervously, she felt a blush creep into her cheeks when he softly moved her bangs and she felt his other hand still resting on her waist, the sensation of a touch so simple that it sent shivers down her spine.

"What kind of feelings do you have to experience?" He asked while raising a brow, he knew exactly what kind of emotions she had to experience, but he wanted to tease her nonetheless.

Sakura's eyes widened and she flushed further. "I think I can choose…" She said while looking down again, she couldn't face him it was just too embarrassing. "It's either lust, desire or…love." She softly said as her voice fell nearly silent at the end.

"So you can experience only one of them.." Shisui said thoughtfully. "Alright, I'll help you with that." He said while softly smirking as his hand slowly fell from her forehead and softly reached for her face once again. He lightly brushed through her jawline and settled his hand under her chin keeping his thumb on top of it.

"W-what?" Sakura said clearly confused, bewilderment danced in her eyes. "I said I'll help you with that, I doubt you would find someone who is more suitable than me, if I'm being honest" He said while taking advantage of her vulnerability, he lifted her chin up and her eyes met his once again, jade eyes became nearly dark green in the evening light. "I'll gift you with the feeling of lust and desire, but only if you will be a good girl and avoid falling in love with me, Hime." He was smirking, black eyes gazed into hers and she couldn't help but open her mouth slightly at the words coming out of his mouth.

"I won't fall in love with you, jerk!" Sakura was furious, just who the did he thinks he was?! Those goddamn arrogant Uchiha bastards were honestly trying to corrupt her damn existence.

"I hope so." He said while letting out a soft chuckle. "So, what do you say, will you accept my offer of help?" He looked at her even more intensely, his eyes were full of mischief.

Sakura sure had heard about the famous Shisui of the body flicker, he was a well known womaniser and women in Konoha were honestly just drooling over him. Although Sakura has never seen him up close, she could now understand why it was easy to fall for someone like him. Even she, herself found appreciating his handsomeness he was a good piece of specimen, one that was a pleasant look to the eyes, with a hint of darkness to it.

Sakura nearly groaned knowing that the Uchiha genes were ruining it for her, but she knew very well she wouldn't be able to find anyone that was more suitable than him. She wouldn't have to be attached to him, it was an easy and obvious choice, really, he would just help her and that's it. He was extremely attractive and Sakura would be lying if she would try to deny it, it would be only the physical contact that they would share and that would be more than enough, she could manage.

"Thank you Shisui-san." She said while looking into his black eyes, as she noticed how long his eyelashes were and how defined his eyes are, he himself reminded her of cat. She blushed even more when she started to analyse his face. She was thankful to the gods that she was somewhere deep in the forest and it was late in the evening already, the dim evening light made it so that half of his face was concealed by those luscious raven locks that fell against his temples and mashed with the onyx eyes in the same shade. If he knew how many times she dared to peek at him he would probably think she was crazy.

"I want to try something." He said in a rather serious tone, and Sakura felt confusement creeping into her own tone. "Alright." She said blinking a couple of times, as if unsure of what was about to happen.

Unfortunately for her, the next thing that came after her were the soft of his lips that reached for the side her neck.

* * *

 **Author's note**

Thank you so much for your comments on my last chapter! Please let me know what you think so far in the **review** section, or by simply **following or favoriting** my story! I hope we can reach **at least 15 to 20 reviews until the next chapter.** See you all very soon, thanks a lot guys, you are my motivation to write!


	4. Promises

**Chapter 4 – Promises**

"Thank you Shisui-san." She said while looking into his black eyes, as she noticed how long his eyelashes were and how defined his eyes are, he himself reminded her of cat. She blushed even more when she started to analyse his face. She was thankful to the gods that she was somewhere deep in the forest and it was late in the evening already, the dim evening light made it so that half of his face was concealed by those luscious raven locks that fell against his temples and mashed with the onyx eyes in the same shade. If he knew how many times she dared to peek at him he would probably think she was crazy.

"I want to try something." He said in a rather serious tone, and Sakura felt confusement creeping into her own tone. "Alright." She said blinking a couple of times, as if unsure of what was about to happen.

Unfortunately for her, the next thing that came after her were the soft of his lips that reached for the side her neck.

Pinkette's mouth pouted slightly in surprise, but she remained still for the curly haired man. She felt his lips moving drastically, yet gently against her own skin and Sakura felt herself almost wanting to let out a soft gasp, _this was unlike anything she ever felt._

Sakura knew that Shisui Uchiha was well known for being a lady's man, but to feel that first hand was something she never thought she would experience. The pinkette wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel in all honesty.

Shisui left Sakura's neck for a second to take a look at the flushed woman's face. She had her eyes closed, taking in deep breaths, small puffs of hot-breath air escaping her full lips. He took a deep breath and released all of the hot air from his lips directly on her neck abused neck, he eyed the small goose bumps that appeared on her neck and soon saw them spreading throughout her left hand. He effortlessly gripped her waist, more firmly this time, one hand also caressing her long tidy locks that were lying on her back. Not even a second later Shisui forced his strong muscular body onto her small feminine one making them closer than ever before, if that was even possible.

His other hand moved to delicately cup her face and soon it found its way towards her forehead. He softly brushed the bangs that were lying on her forehead to the side revealing the diamond shaped seal again.

Shisui felt her whimpering in his hold and all he could do was whisper into her ear.

"Sakura…" He said while taking another deep and collected breath, a moment later that same breath was escaping his lips once again, _hot and wet_. "Stay still, I need you to be calm for me, okay?" He whispered mercilessly into her earlobe. She didn't answer just stood still for him again, only a barely there nod indicating she heard him at all.

Slowly, with precise perfection his lips went back to her neck, this time he also used his tongue letting it slide through her skin while leaving wet patches alongside her fair skin. The older Uchiha left one of his eyes open, letting his sharingan lazily wander through her soft features while still focusing on the rhombus that was plastered on her forehead, right in the middle.

Her body was numbed entirely—fuzzy and vibrating with shock. She stood still, afraid to move away from the moment. She couldn't lie, this felt good, _too good to be true._ Sakura was glad he was holding her, because her body would have found its way onto the ground without a problem, she felt jittery under his touch, and that wasn't even a single drop of what this _man_ had to offer.

Sakura always held herself by a principle that she would never share any type of intimacy with just anyone, although she could admit she didn't know Shisui that well, she had a deep feeling that he was trying to help her…in some kind of way. _This was acceptable_ , that was the only thing she could mutter to herself, deep in her fuzzy, disrupt thoughts, willing herself to think less and feel more. She was aware that she was the cause this situation, so she couldn't blame anyone else really, not even the man that was licking the arch of her neck in motions so sinful and precise she nearly gasped.

She felt his lips intensify on her neck, she felt his tongue on her neck lick deeper and the way he used his teeth to nib the delicate skin in the arch of her neck, the sensation left her shaking like a leaf in the autumn breeze.

It was all it took for her to finally let go of that soft moan that she was suppressing deep in her throat. She felt her forehead twitch and her bright eyes opened instantly only to face the dark starry sky that trees in the forest were hugging so comfortably.

Shisui's sharingan spinned lazily as he noticed the smallest of glow gracing the rhombus on her forehead. Shisui moved his lips, away from her neck, just for a second, observing, his gaze never wavering from the small seal engraved in her features, until it faded, slowly, back to its original form. The surprise written in his features was barely there, but it was still there nonetheless. _His suspicions were confirmed._

He was still holding her closely when he completely left her neck, his sharingan in the right eye slowly faded away leaving only stone black in its place.

There was a pause, a moment where their bodies remained close. Both were unwilling to step away from each other. Their bodies were not ready to feel the cold of the night without the heat of the other.

Suddenly, as if aware of himself, Shisui pulled away ever so slightly from her.

"As I thought, your seal in fact can be stimulated by pleasurous sensations" Languid motion, throaty chuckle left his lips "It actually glows, but the glowing fades away the second I move away." The only thing pinkette saw was the curiosity that was playing in his black eyes mischievously. She flushed to the core, just thinking about what happened just mere moments ago, yet she tried to brush it off as if nothing happened.

" _Ah_ , I see " She said looking away, almost shyly. Her clans dojutsu was just too embarrassing to be even considered in a serious way, who in the world thought of this?

"Are you sure you want to help me?" she asked him suddenly. There was a loaded intensity to the question, but she wasn't certain if it was alright to ask him for something like that after all. Although, Sakura knew that she embarrassed herself way too much as it is now, so probably asking him something in a straightforward manner won't change much of a thing.

Shisui took a deep breath, his eyes shifted to her face. He noticed the battle she was having inside of her, her features too easy to read, but somehow a part of him understood her in some kind of way.

"I told you my intentions already, I'm not repeating myself for the second time." He said confidently, yet after a couple of moments he placed one of his hands on top of her shoulder as if trying to comfort or reassure the rosette woman. "Unless you don't want me to, of course." Shisui said while staring intensely at her, a barely there smirk pulling onto his lips.

Sakura bit the bottom of her lip instinctively and forced her green orbs to face his black ones. "No, it's just that…" The pinkette couldn't help but look down again, a deep frown pulled onto her face. She felt more heat rush into her cheeks. "Do you really want to be tied with someone...like me in this kind of way?" Sakura sought his black eyes. Unblinking. Unflinching. Feline cat-like eyes drinking the black of his eyes.

Shisui couldn't help but frown as well, clearly not really happy with the Sakura's statement.

"It's my fault as well, I tend to stick my nose into other people business way too much." He said honestly, although Shisui really didn't have a good enough reason why he wanted to help her, but something just kept pulling him to her and besides, he would feel bad knowing something like this and not helping the poor girl. "Besides, no one would ever suspect the both of us sharing something like that. Your secret would be safe, I can guarantee you that at least Sakura-san." He said while scratching the back of his head unconsciously, he somewhat started to feel a bit uncomfortable as well, it never took him so much time to get a woman to sleep with him.

Sakura couldn't understand why he wanted to help her, but what she knew for sure is that she needed all the help she could get from the older Uchiha, also she was awfully aware that her options were limited and Shisui Uchiha was probably the best choice she had, especially given her situation right now. The pinkette couldn't complain, really, he was awfully handsome and intelligent, and he actually knew how to talk, which was a first for her, because her experiences with Uchihas were always pretty much negative, it was like talking to a brick, and by brick she meant Sasuke.

The pink haired girl suddenly bowed in front of Shisui, clearly forgetting their proximity as her head lightly bumped into his chest.

"I won't take this for granted, I don't know how I will ever be able to repay you" She said in a rushed tone, he voice almost breathless. "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it too much Sakura-san, you might be able to do it sometime in the future, Im sure of that" This time a real, charming smirk pulled onto his features as a deep chuckle nearly rumbled in his chest seeing how clumsy and embarrassed the pink haired medic was. His hand snaked up around her shoulder, not letting her move from their current position, a small squeeze on her shoulder sent another wave of shivers down her spine.

Sakura looked up in confusion as if trying to understand the meaning behind Shisui's words and actions.

"What do you mean Shisui-san?" She asked clearly not having an idea about whatever that is going on.

" _Oh_ , you will find out sometime in the future Sakura-san, don't think too much of it now." He said while giving her a soft smile, that nearly made her knees feel weak, just what was this feeling?

Sakura still felt a little bit confused but decided to leave everything as it was for now, Shisui didn't seem like a person that would answer her questions directly, that she knew for sure now, she was in no mood to play mind games either.

"Anyways Sakura-san I think we should be able to take care of your problem today. " He said directly, his gaze now intense as he met her eyes from above, his gaze solid, intense, _dark_ and _burning_. Any warm, light feelings they shared just a moment ago were put on hold.

"What do you mean by that Shisui-san?" Her eyebrows immediately shot up, her inexperience clearly showing through.

"From the observations I made earlier I would say that in order for you to activate your seal you have to go straight for the ultimate. Pleasurable emotions seem stimulate the seal, so it would be smart to assume that the only solution is having sex with someone… probably." He said, no shame whatsoever could be felt in his words, they flew out of his mouth so simply without any struggle, without hesitation.

Sakura's mouth flew open at the words that just came out of the Uchiha's mouth. Frustrated, she let out a growl and stomped her foot.

"How can you say something like that so easily?" Her face continued to flush in an erratic medley of confusion, embarrassment, and rage, clearly showing her childish and temperamental side, as well as her inexperienced one, she was just a _girl_ , not a _woman_.

"It would only make sense, your emotions seem to stimulate the seal, so it would be logical to assume that reaching the peak of pleasure would awaken that thing on your forehead, _pinky_." Shisui said like it was the most simple thing in the world, clearly mocking the pinkette. How come she was so bothered by something like that? It was a natural thing after all, yet her temper was a whole another story.

Now, she just really, really, _really_ wanted to hit something. Her hand curled into a fist at her side. _Shannaro,_ she was not about to have sex with someone she barely knew! _For fucks sake she was still a virgin_ , she wanted to do it with someone _who felt_ something for her, not during the night somewhere with a man she barely knew in the middle of the abandoned training grounds.

Shisui could spot different emotions playing on her face like a musical instrument, on one part it was pretty entertaining sight for the Uchiha, but the other part of him felt uncomfortable by the amount of rage she was giving off, she was truly Godaime Hokage's apprentice, same temperament, very _fiery._

Their eyes met, and for the briefest of moments, and she saw his face soften by a little before it became stone cold, typical Uchiha grimace.

"What's the matter?" his voice came out dark, _mocking_. " _I'm not suitable enough for something like that?_ " he glared at the fiery woman, clearly not amused anymore by her antics as his hot breath fanned over her face, their eyes fighting silently.

"No." she argued. "It's not that you are not suitable for that Shisui-san! It's just that.." She greeted her teeth. "I never did anything like that with someone else before." She almost pouted while letting out the last couple of words from her lips, her eyes averted, boring into his dark shirt.

He analyzed her with a glare, but his thoughts began to betray him as they ran wickedly through his mind. He found himself attracted to how redness glowed across her cheeks be it from embarrassment or anger, he didn't know. How she huffed in a barely controlled anger and stomped her foot. How passionately her eyes burned into him. And somewhat, Shisui couldn't help but admire her honesty, although it shocked him that someone like her wasn't experienced _in that kind of way._

"I'm sorry Sakura-san, I didn't mean to be rude or hurt you in any kind of way." His honest tone broke through the rage she was still giving off, clearly a bit upset by the misunderstanding he caused himself.

"It's alright Shisui-san, I didn't think that you are judging me or anything like that, I would be surprised myself as well if I were you." She said while letting out a deep breath that was stuck in her throat for quite a while.

"I just don't have time… for that kind of things." She said while blushing for the hundredth time today. "I will totally understand if you will decide not to help me anymore." She said, her tone was sulking already, it was too good to be true after all.

Shisui was lost in his thoughts as his gaze suddenly intensified, for what conclusion crossed his features unexpectedly.

"We can take things slow then."

Sakura's mouth formed a soft 'o' at the words that just came out of the Uchiha's mouth.

"Are you sure Shisui-san? I don't want you to feel troubled or anything like that." Sakura said honestly, not even bothered by their close proximity anymore.

"Sakura-san, you are clearly overthinking things, loosen up a little bit." Shisui said while almost rolling his eyes. "It's not like I don't like the idea of doing something with you." The older Uchiha said while giving one of his signature smirks to the pinkette. Although it seemed that Shisui tried to lighten up the mood it didn't seem to work on the pink haired woman. Both of them could still feel the tension that was building up around them, thick and uncomfortable.

Sakura wasn't sure if she should have felt flattered by the words Shisui had just said or just take them as a joke. She was having an inner battle again, trying to decide. After a couple of moments pinkette came to a conclusion that this whole argument was just usless and that she probably should take Shisui's advice and overthink things a bit less. If she wanted to unlock that goddamn dojutsu she had to do it, she is not doing this only for herself, she is doing it for her clan as well and that was all that mattered. Her clan, no she didn't have a clan, but her _family_ , they might be in danger and she has to do something about it.

"I think it would be better if you would just call me Sakura then, Shisui-san." Sakura broke the uncomfortable silence while looking at the handsome Uchiha. She wanted to feel somewhat more comfortable with him if she was about to share something so delicate…and intimate with him. The other reason being was that pinkette didn't really like the 'san' suffix that was added to her name, for some reason it was bothering her deeply.

Shisui felt as if he was slightly upset at the use of the 'san' in his name just after she told him herself to drop the honorifics completely so he said, "Sakura… "He tested the way her name came out of his lips and Sakura nearly shivered at he huskiness that was his voice, _"Can I call you like that?"_ He hoovered over her earlobe, his hot breaths touching her sensitive skin, she almost wanted for it to be something else.

Slowly, like honey his name rolled out from her pouty lips, "Shisui…" "Again…" He commanded unsure as to why he did that, but the way her body clung to his, it nearly ignited something primal within him. His dark eyes were willing her to do as he wished. "Shisui…" she repeated, voice a bit shaky, unsure, yet the sound was delicious to his ears. His voice dropped as he came in a bit closer to the other side of her face almost to the edge of her other ear, teasing it just as much as the previous one, his husky voice laced with want commanded her once more, "Again…" The curly haired Uchiha suddenly felt the warmth in the pit of his stomach grow into a coiling heat. Sparks of something ignited themselves in his groin and he hardly understood how this situation accrued in the first place, not that he was complaining though.

Her voice came out almost breathless as she whispered again "Shisui…" She could almost feel the smirk on his face as he hovered over her jawline. He muttered just loud enough for her to hear, "Good job _Sa-ku-ra_." His lips were almost touching her earlobe, teasing her sensless.

Sakura was an alluring kunoichi, that he knew for sure now, her inexperience, her shaky voice that pronounced his name breathlessly was enough to ignite something primal within him, so primal he already found himself hard just from looking at her lips, that moved seductively without her even realising. He even considered the consequences of pulling her onto his lap right now just so he could ravish her.

But instead he moved from her earlobe and began to watch her intently, his eyes glinting as if he wanted something, but he wouldn't dare to tell her, he wanted her to guess.

It seemed that for a second her face remained completely still and controlled. Too much so, a heated blush had crept across her cheeks, telling him that she was also aware of the intimacy of their position. She tucked her bottom lip under her teeth in an attempt to comfort herself, _wrong move,_ he thought _._

His gaze was deep and enchanting that she blurted out the first thing that she thought of, "I have never had any experience with… well, any of this. I don't know what to do, or what to think."

Shisui couldn't help but feel excited, she was so innocent in so many ways and somewhat that turned him on even more, he was glad that she couldn't notice the bulge that was hiding in his pants and he could only thank the darkness that was surrounding both of them.

His tongue flicked out to wet his lips, "Then I'll teach you."

* * *

 **Author's note**

Thank you, Thank you, Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first few parts of my story, I hope you are enjoying it so far! This one is a bit of a shorther one but I'll try to make my chapters longer after I will pick up on the plot more. Anyways sorry for a late update I have been really busy working for the past few weeks after I came back from my holiday! To a dear reader **Tonegawa Rie** I just wanted to say that Shisui's personality and the way he acts right now in this fanfiction will have a really big impact on the plot that's why I'm portraying him like that, It will make sense in the future chapters I can promise you that! Please let me know what you think so far in the **review** section, or by simply **following or favoriting** my story! I hope we can reach **30+ reviews until the next chapter.** See you all very soon, thanks a lot guys, you are my motivation to write without you I wouldn't be writing this!


	5. Forest for us two

**Chapter 5 - Forest for us two**

* * *

His gaze was deep and enchanting that she blurted out the first thing that she thought of, "I have never had any experience with… well, any of this. I don't know what to do, or what to think."

Shisui couldn't help but feel excited, she was so innocent in so many ways and somewhat that turned him on even more, he was glad that she couldn't notice the bulge that was hiding in his pants and he could only thank the darkness that was surrounding both of them.

His tongue flicked out to wet his lips, "Then I'll teach you."

* * *

It has been a few days since Sakura has last seen Shisui and she couldn't help but feel anxious. What if he decided not to help her? Similar questions to this were running through her head for the past few days. She didn't like the way she was feeling, she always knew she shouldn't depend on others, yet here she was hoping for something, hoping for a _certain someone._

And although she tried not to overthink the whole situation, even during the busiest days at the hospital she found herself thinking about what happened between her and the curly haired Uchiha. She even found herself daydreaming and she hated it. It wasn't like her at all to act in this kind of way, yet there she was thinking about another Uchiha once again. Can history repeat itself? She could only wonder.

A deep sigh rumbled from her chest. She probably wouldn't overthink everything as much if he wouldn't have said that he would _teach her_. Frustration took over her again and she decided that letting it all go would be the perfect time right now. Her fiery temper fuelled by her own thoughts only caused her trouble.

The pink haired woman felt a bit tired after her shift in the hospital, so instead of going straight home she took another route, one that was leading straight to the training grounds. Sakura decided that it would be best if she stuck to the thick forests surrounding Konoha—the kind that were used for extremely difficult training. She never saw a soul there during this time of the day, nor did she want to.

So, when she heard the soft thunk of a kunai hitting a tree, she stopped immediately. Her head tilted, as she listened intently for the sound.

She heard another thunk.

She eased slowly in the direction of the sound. She knew it came from a clearing beside the river that was also a part of this forest. So she moved silently, not wishing to alert whoever it was to her presence. She knew she wouldn't want the attention of the person, but she did want to know who else could possibly be training so late into the night.

In fact, it barely even counted as night anymore. It was three in the morning. In a few hours, the sun would rise. It didn't make sense to train at a time like this, shit she was crazy herself but to find another batshit crazy person at a time like this?

She came slowly upon the clearing. Her eyes landed on a sight she did not expect to find.

Shisui sat, his legs crossed, beneath a thick tree. As the leaves fell to earth, he'd throw a kunai at them. The kunai would pierce the leaf and pin it to the trunk of a nearby tree. Clearly, this was an exercise in aim, similar to what she did the last time he found her in the training grounds.

She also noticed that his frame was covered in a light sheen of sweat, which indicated that this was a cool-down exercise for him.

She couldnt help but smile a little bit, wasn't it the exercise she came up with? She was sitting in the same position piercing blossoms that were falling from a nearby tree just a couple of days ago when he found her. She did that in order to relax her mind and body and what she didn't think was to find Uchiha Shisui would be sitting beneath a tree throwing kunai's at leaves a couple of days later.

And then it hit her. _A couple of days later..._ She haven't seen him for that long, yet he was here in the middle of the night training.

A smile dissipated from her face and she felt a rush of disappointment, he said he would contact her and yet he didn't. Sakura realized that it was three in the morning which meant a start of another day and everything that happened was exactly four days ago now.

She just couldn't understand what happened, was she so useless or unattractive that he actually changed his mind? Was it because she was inexperienced? All of the questions she had in her mind later that day came back into her head again, a fresh wave.

Sakura felt disappointing...and sad for a reason that was unknown to her. She didn't know why she cared so much and it didn't help, that her situation was just getting worse by the minute, it seemed like.

"Why?" She asked while taking small steps to reach his figure. She didn't mean to show her presence to him in the first place, yet she dared to ask him a question. What a foolish woman she was.

He heard a soft voice just after his last kunai hit the tree trunk piercing another leaf to the tree.

He barely moved his head to the direction of the voice, but once his eyes acknowledged the woman who was standing near him in the middle of the night he couldn't help but feel surprised. His eyes widened at the scenery that was playing in front of him.

His eyes pierced through her figure. She was standing near him, her figure was showered in the moonlight which enhanced her pale pearl skin even more, her siren curves lithe and enhanced by the night itself. The wind was blowing through her long messy ponytail moving the loose strands of hair around her face delicately.

He assumed that she probably finished her shift in the hospital not so long ago as she was still wearing her poly-cotton white lab coat. And although he wouldn't admit it to himself, the lab coat she had on was hugging her figure _quite nicely_.

And even though he wanted to look at her for a little bit more he decided to move his head to another direction, he had a question to answer after all.

"I would have reached out for you today." He said truthfully, Shisui had no reason to lie, it was just that he was rather busy lately.

"You don't have to force yourself if you don't want to help." She said while looking at the moonlight, her hands were crossed on her chest indicating that she was clearly annoyed. "I would've understood if you said no." She said without hesitating, her voice as clear as the night itself.

"I have no reason to lie, _Sakura_." He said while looking into the dark sky. "I really had no time to come and fetch you."

Sakura was getting even more annoyed, how dare he lie to her? Did he really think that she was dumb?

"Yet you are here, training in the middle of the night, it doesn't look to me that you had no time." She said as if trying to sting him in some kind of way, a woman turned into a venomous snake. What she was trying to prove anyways? She was just embarrassing herself in front of him once again. It wasn't like she couldn't find anyone else, right? _Foolish, foolish girl._

Shisui took a deep breath and released an inaudible sigh.

"I was...on a mission." He said not giving a glance to the pinkette.

Sakura's mouth formed an "o" when she heard him mentioning the mission. She knew he was a shinobi, yet she doubted him. She really was miserable, yet she took her time to look at the man that was sitting nearby trying to find any kind of evidence. Up close she noticed the torn pieces of clothing that were hanging from his shirt and pants along with a few scratches. She blinked twice after she noticed the anbu mask lying near his legs and her eyes widened, _she didnt know_. He was anbu, classified, private, a man full of secrets, _dark._

She bit her lip, she knew anbu was a really secret organisation and there was a reason as to why anbu members wore masks – they had to remain anonymous at all times, their identity only revealed to the Hokage and the Konoha's higher ups. They did things for the village, that no one else could. Selfless shinobi, with a sense of duty she couldn't comprehend. No one knew who was behind the mask, _no one dared to ask._

Ninjas working in anbu weren't allowed to share information about their missions, only Hokage knew who was assigned to what mission and when, loyal dogs of Konoha.

She couldn't face him right now, she embarrassed herself in front of him, _again_. He probably thought she was a childish girl, one that was foolish and couldn't control her temper as well.

"I'm sorry…" The pinkette said while still biting her lip. "I won't assume things like that next time... of course if there will be one." She said while trying to hide her face in the darkness, her expression unreadable, but her words gave him everything he needed to know.

His black eyes shifted to her once again, he couldn't help but smile a little bit, it was rather cute to him how she was trying to hide her embarrassment between the layers of her hair and the darkness that was surrounding the both of them. It felt quite weird to him how they would always meet at times like this and he was already trying to think of a way to meet her, preferably next time during the day, when the sun shone bright, and the village was alive.

"You are overthinking things too much Sakura, _I told you that already_." He said effortlessly, amusement played in his voice.

Sakura didn't have an answer for him so she decided it would be better to just stay quiet. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence she took a seat on the ground, next to him, her face was still hidden in the layers of soft, pink strands of hair clung to her temples, forehead and jaw, almost temptingly.

"So what are you doing here anyways, want another lesson, _eh?_ " Shisui said after another couple of minutes that passed in silence. The guy was really just trying to lighten up the mood and he was confused as he couldn't see her reaction, she gave nothing away. So although he knew the answer to his question already, after seeing her in the lab coat, he still decided to ask her.

Blush crept into Sakura's cheeks once again, heating up her face, as she caught the words that came out of the curly haired man's lips. She tried to ignore the latter part of the sentence by answering only the first half of it.

"I just finished my shift at the hospital not too long ago, but I really wasn't feeling that tired so I decided to train a little bit before going home." She said, her gaze set on the ground, as if she could possibly make out the contours of the soft grass beneath her body.

"And just when I thought that Sakura-chan would be willing to come for another lesson." Shisui said while looking at the pink haired female a fake pout forming down his lips.

"I didn't have anything like that in my mind! " Sakura's voice was rushed, her tone almost defensive.

She was blushing mad, and honestly it was all she did when she met Shisui one way or another he was making her embarrassed. _He was such a tease._

She heard him chuckle and felt herself relax a little bit, she looked up at the sky and leaned towards the tree trunk.

Unconsciously she leaned a bit closer to Shisui and inhaled the musk of his cologne, his salty sweat and the scent of bonfire that were mixed together, she couldn't lie, Sakura found it so pleasant that she couldn't understand it until it consumed all of her senses. Shisui Uchiha was a man with a thick, alluring smell that would turn the any woman's head for miles.

Shisui felt the pink haired woman lean closer to him and for some reason he didn't mind it. The way the both of them were at the moment made him feel somewhat comfortable. He relaxed, her aura calming.

"Say, Shisui why are you here at a time like this? Why you didn't go home straight away after a mission?" She said while still looking deeply into the night sky, her pose relaxed just like her soft features.

His tongue flicked out to wet his lips, "I didn't want to, there is no one waiting for me there anyways." He said while staring into the sky as well, curious to see what she saw up there as well, the black eyes of his eyes seemed to consume the dark sky along with its stars.

Sakura felt as if she asked something _wrong_ again, the sadness that was laced under his tone was almost unnoticeable, barely there, yet she noticed it.

At this point she was lost, she couldn't come up with an answer once again.

So the both of them were just sitting together covered in the darkness watching the starry sky, no words needed, none were shared.

Shisui was the first one to shift his gaze away from the dark sky. Instead he looked at her. She was leaning onto the tree, sitting so close to him he could almost feel the body heat of hers. Her long pieces of hair were nearly slipping out of her ponytail, the hair tie in her hair was holding for its dear life. The exotic pink locks looked messy, he assumed that it was probably due to the long hours she spent in the laboratory of the hospital or maybe it was due the wind that was blowing through her hair effortlessly. Yet it made her look beautiful, she looked so simple yet there was something about her that caught his eye.

He looked into her eyes and he could have sworn to god he could see the dark sky reflecting in them, jade eyes laced with darkness, half-lidded, _eternal_. She reminded him of a forest goddess with her long unusually pink strands, green eyes that were so green it made him think of a spring and pearl pale skin, void of any scars or imperfections. He would have never called a woman by a name of goddess but at this moment, _she looked like one._

"I don't feel like going home as well." She said while closing her eyes, the starry sky scenery disappearing beneath her eye lids.

Shisui smiled, and leaned into the tree as well. He felt as if she was trying to comfort him in some kind of way and he didn't have energy to argue with her, quite the opposite actually, her feelings of concern were welcome this time around. So just for today, he decided that he would let her stay. His eyes closed as well facing the eternal sky for the last time.

* * *

An hour passed and he couldn't fall asleep, more than so he also knew for sure she as awake as well, he could feel her shifting every couple of minutes.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" His voice nearly a whisper.

"I'm not feeling as comfortable as I thought I'd be." She chuckled, her laugh carefree and relaxing.

"I can make you comfortable if you want." He said teasingly, _typical Shisui._

He could feel her blushing, his teasing techniques working well on her.

"I-I'm alright." She said while pulling her lab coat more tightly around her tiny figure. It finally made sense, the girl was cold, he sighed.

Without a warning, he reached out. His arm wrapped around her waist effortlessly bringing her body close to his, and Sakura almost felt her heart skip a beat, her body flush to his, she even felt the flex of his lean muscles, she swallowed nervously.

He used his other hand to move a single strand of hair that was falling on her face and he pushed it under her ear with his thumb. He leaned closer to her, his voice was low and silky, his warm breath ghosting, whispering against her ear " _Better now?_ ".

She felt a cold shower of shivers running through her body wildly. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.

"I'm fine!" She said while trying to push him away with the thoughts that were stuck inside her head. Yet he didn't move, not even for an inch, he was stuck to her like a bee to honey. His body hot on her.

After trashing and trying to get away from him for a few more minutes she sighed and stopped, she had no chance to run away, unless the man that held her allowed her to do so, and even then she didn't know if _she really wanted_ _him to_ _do so._

And to make matters worse, Shisui was still watching her with a slight curl to his mouth and masculine satisfaction glittering in his eyes.

"D-Don't think I'm letting you do this willingly!" She said nervously, obviously aware of her defeat, another pout formed on her lips. Yet a part of her was somewhat happy, she felt at ease…and more than anything else she finally felt warm, and warmth was always a welcome feeling.

"I won't." He said the slight curl never left his mouth.

She felt the heat of his hand - his body threatening to overwhelm her, it was enough for her sensory overload, given her bodily state right now. Emerald eyes panned dizzily up to his face, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to register a response that just wouldn't come.

So she closed her eyes, and unconsciously she leaned a bit closer to Shisui as if trying to steal the warmth that was radiating off his body. She felt his hand relax and his grip around her become a bit more loose. She smiled at her little victory.

It didn't take her long to fall asleep and this time he was the only one that was left awake. He looked at the moon and then at the woman that was laying down on his shoulder. He picked up and touched a strand of pale pink hair that was hugging her like a blanket, he found his fingers almost twitching at the soft sensation between his long fingertips. _So soft_ , he fought off the temptation to run his hands through all of her locks, wanting to feel each of the strands individually.

Unconsciously he brought her even closer to him, deciding that he needed a nap as well. It neared around five am in the morning and he couldn't be bothered to move anymore, he felt tired, his muscles sore after yet another mission, and the small woman in his hand was just too soft in his arms, warmth filled his body.

" _Just one time…"_ he whispered more than anything to himself, letting her body heat lull him into the sleep.

* * *

 **Author's note**

Thank you, Thank you, Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first few parts of my story, I hope you are enjoying it so far! Please excuse any mistakes you see I'll try to edit them later, it is very late in the evening right now and I have work tomorrow but I really wanted to update the story for you today guys! Please let me know what you think so far in the **review** section, or by simply **following or favoriting** my story! I hope we can reach _**40+ reviews until the next chapter.**_ See you all very soon, thanks a lot guys, you are my motivation to write without you I wouldn't be writing this!


	6. A perfect illusion

**Chapter 6 – A perfect illusion created for you**

* * *

Unconsciously he brought her even closer to him, deciding that he needed a nap as well. It neared around five am in the morning and he couldn't be bothered to move anymore, he felt tired, his muscles sore after yet another mission, and the small woman in his hand was just too soft in his arms, warmth filled his body.

" _Just one time…"_ he whispered more than anything to himself, letting her body heat lull him into the sleep.

* * *

The next morning the first one to wake up was Sakura. The pinkette instantly found herself trying to rub the sleep off her eyes. After finally having a chance to observe her surroundings in the harsh morning sunlight she almost freaked out for a second.

She found herself in the forest and if it wasn't for the events that happened last night she could've sworn to kami she would think that someone had actually tried to abduct her.

The next thing she noticed was something heavy on her lap. Her eyes slowly inspected whoever that was causing the heaviness on her legs and she almost choked when she saw _Shisui Uchiha_ comfortably nestled down on her lap.

And not only did she found herself inspecting Shisui Uchiha with her eyes open while he was still sleeping, but she also found herself tempted to touch his hair. Her temptation only increased, when she couldn't help but stare at his dark, short curly mane that was splayed down messily all over his forehead and temples making him even more attractive in the early morning sunlight.

The pink haired woman found herself biting her bottom lip unconsciously, she certainty didn't seem to think, as her actions proved to be faster than her own sleep deprived mind. She carefully threaded her fingers through his curly locks gently, whilst feeling the texture of his hair and to her surprise she found out that Shisui Uchiha had the softest hair she's ever touched in her entire life. To be honest, even Ino couldn't compare with this unholy creation.

It was just a moment later when she tugged his curls more firmly yet, still as gently, she was surprised as she found herself drawing a low growl from the man beneath her.

The sound that came from the older Uchiha startled her. It made her freeze in both shock, embarrassment and worse…arousal in some kind of way. The low growl she drew from him was probably the sexiest thing she ever heard in her life and the pinkette found herself thinking of ways to her hear this sound all over again. It was so thick and husky at the same time, that she could have sworn it was laced with the premise of sex. _Wait._ Since when did she start having thoughts like this?

Another moment passed and the temptation that was building within her took over. She felt as if there was no way back as she already touched his hair before, so she just continued raking her hands through his hair. Soon, she felt that this wasn't enough as she grabbed his curls with more force and even pulled a little bit and she almost gasped when it caused another low growl from the older Uchiha.

It was just a sound that came out from a man's mouth and Sakura felt as if it was too much for her already. Sakura, who had never had the time nor any real interest to pleasure herself behind closed doors, was getting all bothered by a guy sleeping on her lap. Work has been the centre point of her life and the only real time she had was spared for eating, drinking, training and sometimes socialising with her annoying friends such as Ino and Naruto or sometimes even Sasuke when he was in the mood to tag along.

Next thing she knew her hand was travelling from his dark locks to his face feeling the texture of his skin. Just as his hair, it was soft and very nice to the touch. Sakura wasn't sure what she was doing, she felt this pull to him, she couldn't explain it properly even given the right words, her mind was blank as she continued her lazy strokes.

She was slowly tracing her fingertips along his jawline moving forward until she reached his lips. Soft plump lips were slightly open, breathing the air in and out. Sakura felt her cheekbones tinting red when she recalled how his lips were ever so slightly touching her skin.

She was so lost in the train of thoughts, that she didn't care to notice her own fingertips moving to touch his lips, instead something warm and strong stopped her mid-air while doing so.

Her eyes widened when she saw Shisui's long fingers wrapped along her tiny wrist. His dark obsidian orbs were half open, but he was intensely staring at her.

If Sakura had not been intently staring back into his obsidian eyes, there was no doubt that she would have missed the slight, almost imperceptible narrowing of his eyes. She would eventually learn that it meant she was in trouble, but for now she was ignorant and oblivious, that was until he spoke.

"We haven't even started our lessons yet, and you are already jumping on me." A slight smirk quirked at the corners of his mouth.

"It's not what you think!" Sakura felt as if she couldn't come up with a logical excuse, and she sensed that Shisui was easily able to spot her struggling with an appropriate response as well.

He released the grip he had on her fragile wrist and looked into her emerald eyes again, they looked like green sapphires basking in the morning light. He noticed a small change in her skin colour, around the cheekbone area and it took him everything not to smirk wider, instead he took one of the loose hair strands that were hanging messily around her face and pushed it under her ear, securing it tightly with a gentle feathery touch.

Not a second later he used his palm and with one swift motion pulled her face close to his, inspecting her features with precision. He could read the confusion written all over her face and the way her cheeks changed their colour into a bright red, it just made her even more alluring. _What an entertaining woman._

"Ehh?" She squeaked at the sudden movement, confusion was clearly visible on her face. Their faces were so close to each other she felt her blush deepen even more. It was too early in the morning for something like this, yet she couldn't let go of the pull that she felt towards him.

Suddenly he flicked out his tongue and swiped it across her lips in one swift motion. All she felt like it was a bliss of electricity that ran through her body, shocking each and every nerve of hers.

Sakura was unaware of everything that happened in that one split moment, but once her brain finally registered what happened and what kind of actions were used against her she was as red as a tomato could be. And as much as Sakura would have liked to control the amount of blood rushing to her cheeks, there was not much she could do, it just didn't stop, her inexperience shone through.

Shisui's smooth timbre was a sensual caress, his breath blowing hot against her damp, pouty lips. "I think that's a nice introduction to our lesson, don't you think so _Sa-ku-ra_?" the way he pronounced her name, the syllables rolling out of his tongue in a sensual whisper, it did something to her insides and she couldn't understand what it was.

Sakura's heart thundered, so loud that was she was positive he could hear it trying to beat out of her chest, both at his words and by how close to her face he actually was.

Unaware of her actions she flicked her own tongue and licked her lips due to nervousness that was shaking her inside out. She felt it, him on her lips, his taste, rich and smooth, like dark chocolate, sweet but also bitter at the same time, an unusual feeling of heat was pooling down in her abdomen and an uncomfortable, irrepressible urge was growing between her thighs. She felt the rhombus on her forehead twitching, just as much as her abdomen did.

Pushing her thoughts aside she asked. "What do you mean by an introduction?" Her eyebrows furrowed slightly and Shisui couldn't help but find it hilarious because he couldn't figure out if she was mad or still embarrassed, her face was so red it could have meant both things at the same time. Although, he felt like he was being pretty clear with his intentions earlier, no questions should've been asked at this point.

He pushed himself up from her lap leaving her in a frozen, confused, yet her emerald eyes were tracking every movement of his body, every muscle that was contracting. Still she was too slow, way too slow, to get the hang of the things, naivety was her worst enemy.

She found herself pinned to the forest green bed. Shisui was on top of her, red-crimson tainted eyes staring into her jade green ones. The pinkette was sprawled on the semi-wet, morning green grass, her lab coat was no longer hiding her small petite body unlike the night before, instead it was fanned out alongside with her long pink tresses. The cotton white lab coat around her only seemed to enhance her pink tresses, making them look even more vibrant in the early morning light. It reminded him of the pink strawberry dangos, that he liked so much and his gaze softened, fond memories filling his thoughts.

His eyes shifted to the clothing that finally became visible to his hungry gaze, unlike the night before. Black, skin-tight shorts were hugging her creamy thighs, which were now exposed to his view and her upper part of the body was dressed in a loose red shirt, that was slightly bunched up, revealing the smoothness of her flat, scarless stomach.

His eyes moved to meet hers again and he noticed the triangle on her forehead, this time she didn't have her hair hiding it so he didn't have any trouble searching for it. It was glowing a soft purple colour and he took it as a sign to test their limits.

Shisui leaned down, his fingers creating a fiery path over the line of her collar bone, that was exposed due to the modest V-line of her shirt. He leaned towards her ear.

 _"Shall we start our lesson now?_ " his hot breath ghosted against the shell of her ear as he guided his hand through her curves only to stop on her hip, he watched with fascination as goosebumps rose up, decorating her exposed flesh instantly.

Shisui was pinning her to the grass with his superior weight, heat was pooling in her abdomen again making her unconsciously squirm beneath him, Sakura rubbed her legs together, as if trying to stop the reaction she had towards him. If anything, the movement only seemed to draw his attention and he shifted, deliberately forcing a hard thigh between her legs.

Sakura gasped as if reaching out for the air that felt so thick and hot, that she wasn't able to consume it directly into her lungs. Her brain couldn't function properly and she could only wonder how did this situation occur in the first place.

"You are really responsive, _Sakura._ " Shisui confessed into her ear, and she found herself wanting to release a soft moan that was stuck deeply in her throat.

Every movement of his taut, muscular body was a mirror to his personality; thorough and unyielding yet strangely gentle. Satin-soft lips started a warming trail from her ear to the column of her throat, fixating over the very prominent pulse. Sakura twisted in attempt to escape, as a layer of wet warmth settled over her skin, Shisui's tongue laving at her neck whilst his teeth nibbled her soft skin. All that resulted in, was Sakura wedging herself into his thigh creating a steady rhythm against her sex. " _A sensitive one as well, hmm?_ " Shisui said while releasing a low chuckle into her neck. Sakura couldn't help but feel that somehow not only his eyes became darkly sinister but his demeanour as well.

Long, slender fingers left her hip and now traced around the material that was preserving her modesty, grazing against the inside of her thigh whilst his other hand crept up from her waist to press against her right breast, the pads of his fingers brushing against her already hardened nipple over the silky red fabric of her loose shirt. A feral grin latched onto his face as he didn't expect her to not wear a bra and in reality it turned out to be a very pleasurable surprise. He even found himself turned on by the fact that she was bra-less. Sakura didn't dare to voice a protest, instead she moaned ever so slightly, it was as if she was trying to distract her thoughts with everything that was going on, she knew that they went way too far and there was no way back now.

"S-Shisui please…." Sakura nearly sobbed, tilting her head so that she could face him properly, having no idea exactly what it was she was asking him for. Was she asking him to stop or was it something else that she dare not acknowledge in her mind let alone, _out loud._

The pinkette could see the deeply red sharingan from her peripheral, watching her with smug satisfaction, and she could feel the tilt of his lips against her skin. Between the fingers tracing the inside of her thighs through the black, skin-tight shorts and the hand pawing seductively at her breast, the young woman was finding logical thought to be a fleeting pastime.

Shisui's sharingan became hooded. Despite the angle he was in he still could clearly see Sakura's cheekbones tinted from arousal and embarrassment, her eyes glazed with want and confusion. Soft, inviting lips parted to issue throaty whimpers of frustration. Although his intention had been to punish her for her actions earlier in the morning and give provide her with a good lesson, Shisui couldn't help but want nothing more than to bring the fragile pinkette to orgasm. But it was still way too early for that to happen, and although his cock was twitching with want, he couldn't have her just yet.

A part of him wanted to devour, feel her smoothness, heat and tightness, indulge into her innocence that was simply a part of her and another part of him was feeling _guilt, it was wrong on so many levels, he knew that_. But he couldn't stop himself, not when her body was so responsive, not when she was whimpering in his hold, it was driving him insane and he never in his life felt teased as much as he was now.

His cock was painfully hard and twitching against his tight anbu uniform pants. Never in his life, nor dreams did he imagine that a woman could be so fucking sexy in a casual lab coat, loose shirt and skin tight shorts. It was too much for his own well being. All he wanted was to have her with her ass up in the air, down on her knees and he could only imagine the sensations that would overfill his body when he would grab those long tresses of hers roughly with his hand, pulling them hard, making her arch her back and ass for him, his cock buried deep inside, her heavy pants filling the room.

He didn't even think properly, his mind was clouded with want. And so his lips left her neck and he decided to taste her lips for himself, but before doing so he decided that he couldn't help but tease her a little bit more, he wanted a _reaction_. "Please what, _Sakura?_ " It felt as if his husky voice almost reached her now dry lips, his dark red eyes were staring at her intensely, piercing her very own being.

Sakura gaped at him for a few moments, finding herself to be hot and bothered, cheeks still burning with embarrassment. She didn't know what she was asking for, but the sparks he ignited within her body were killing her inside out, she wanted _something_ , _no she needed something more_ from him.

She reached out to touch his cheek, her palm resting on his chiselled jawline. "I need you _, Shisui_." her skin tingled and her breath escaped her in a soft whimper, as her words seemed to contain numerous, sinful promises. Her green emerald eyes were clouded with lust, but she was still intensely staring at the curly haired Uchiha. He could have sworn to god he never had his cock twitch so hard in his entire damn life, she was like a sinful fire that was starting to spread, that was getting only bigger, emerging from the smallest of embers it had.

He knew he can't do this yet, he wanted her so hard at this moment, but he knew it would be a mistake that both of them would regret later, it wasn't a suitable time and place by any means for it and he wouldn't use this chance just because he had it right now, it was unfair on her.

He concluded that he would wait until the moment she will be ready, but as for right now, his sole intention was to make that pretty mouth of hers shut up for a second, he didn't want any more words coming out from her lips that would make him change his mind. If he would hear her say something similar, something so seductive and innocent at the same time again, he would act upon her wishes instantly. At the end of the day, he could only wonder what kind of an effect this woman had on him, those primal urges she awakened were hard to ignore.

"Soon..." He whispered into her lips, unsure if she heard him or not, not that he cared anyways. He didn't need more answers, all he wanted to do was pull all of his sinful wishes into one passionate, rough kiss against the soft of her plump lips.

Sakura gasped at first, lust filled eyes widened, but soon another wave of pleasing sensations hit her and she relaxed, letting her lips clash with his just as hard. She was moaning into his mouth deeply letting him swallow all of her soft cries, letting him swallow her first kiss, a bittersweet sensation.

Shisui was the one dominating the kiss, he took no time sliding his tongue into the warmth of her mouth, and she accepted, giving him the invitation to feast on her. One of her hands slid into the mane of his wild curly hair, feeling the softness of it again, tugging it with her long fingers, as Shisui continued caressing her plump, soft lips with his tongue, purring with approval, noting her actions, as she whimpered helplessly into the kiss. Every line and contour of her lithe body was beginning to tremble with nervousness and excitement and Shisui found his hands running over her body again, his hands claiming her innocence with each touch.

Soon he found himself out of breath and he could only wonder if Sakura felt the same way. His lips retreated back from hers and a long string of saliva followed in the middle of their lips. Hot breaths and pants were escaping both of their mouths and he could tell she wanted more by the look that she was willingly giving him. He looked at her lips, noticing the soft flesh bruising already, and part of him liked the sight of it.

Shisui knew if they were to continue with their little make-out session, he probably wouldn't find the will to stop, his cock was twitching painfully and it didn't help that he could feel the wetness soaking through her shorts onto his knee. He almost wanted to grunt at the thought of it but his face was calm, the only thing that betrayed his true colour were his dark eyes.

" _Enough for today._ " his voice was husky, raw and low, he didn't want to think how creamy her thighs were, he didn't want to think about the way his name came out of her lips and he didn't want to imagine how soft her breasts were. And although his eyes were filled with lust just as much as hers it was still not the right time.

He retreated ever so slowly still unsure of the consequences of his actions, but the guilt had the most of him, so he stood up, his face blank, showing no emotion, no desire that glimmered previously. "I'll see you soon." He said, his sharingan fading into black once again and Sakura noticed that his eyes weren't the only thing that was fading. The man himself faded out of her sight.

Sakura was left all hot and bothered, alone in this big lush forest with nothing else but her own company. She couldn't believe what just happened, but the way her chest was rising up and down, and the way her body felt, she could tell all of this in fact just happened. " _Shisui of the body flicker, eh?"_ She laughed to herself, softly, before standing up on her own jelly feet. Sadness lingered under the façade of a soft smile she had on her face, she knew this wouldn't end well for her, a man his calibre wasn't someone she could reach easily.

* * *

 **Author's note**

Thank you for reading! Even though we didn't reach our goal of 40 reviews, I'm still amazed by the fact that almost 100 people are following my work on ! If you notice any mistakes just know I will edit this chapter later, but I'm so excited to upload it for you guys today, I really hoped you enjoyed this steamy chapter and I will see you on a next one! Please let me know if you enjoyed the smut part of this chapter and let me know how I did on writing steamier details, because I'm not really sure how I did as I'm not used to writing even this kind of smut! Hope we can reach **40 reviews and more until the next one, make sure you either follow, favorite or review my story,** so I would know that someone somewhere is actually reading this haha! By the way for those of you who like reading on **AO3** I just want to let you know that I uploaded my fanfiction there as well! Oh and one last thing - for those craving some Shisui/Sakura artwork I suggest visiting my tumblr at **dijayeah** (it's literally the same nickname as I have here) I have some art this ship!x


	7. Broken silence

**Chapter 7 – Broken silence**

* * *

 **p.s please make sure you check the authors note box after this chapter, thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

Sakura was left all hot and bothered, alone in this big lush forest with nothing else but her own company. She couldn't believe what just happened, but the way her chest was rising up and down, and the way her body felt, she could tell all of this in fact just happened. " _Shisui of the body flicker, eh?"_ She laughed to herself, softly, before standing up on her own jelly feet. Sadness lingered under the façade of a soft smile she had on her face, she knew this wouldn't end well for her, a man his calibre wasn't someone she could reach easily.

* * *

Only a few days later, when the heat of the day was just loosening up, she walked out of the hospital at the end of her shift and to her great surprise she spotted familiar figure, propped up against one of the only trees near the hospital. Sakura couldn't help but feel surprised, she couldn't help but think what was the reason for his presence, yet she didn't allow herself to quicken her pace towards the Uchiha prodigy.

Shisui lazily straightened himself up at her approach.

He let his eyes run a quick scan through her body, noticing a very similar form from a few days prior. Long white lab coat, loose, red t-shirt, but instead of the black shorts that she wore last time, he noticed a pleasant change, she wore a black tight mini skirt instead. _A very good choice,_ he concluded.

"What are you doing here?" she asked while looking around, making sure no one was specifically watching them.

"I came to pick you up, ready for another lesson?" Shisui couldn't help but tease the pink haired medic.

Sakura almost had a nerve to smack him, and her twitching eyebrow was a good sign of that.

"You know, _Shisui-san_ someone could hear _us_." She said while giving him the most death-threatening glare possible.

"Oh, _Sakura-chan_ don't worry, no one would think I'd be trying to de-flower our Hokage's precious apprentice. You are the strongest kunoichi after Tsunade-sama in our village, no one would think I'd be brave enough to try something on you." He said, waving it off as if it was a joke, a mocking smirk playing on his face teasingly.

Sakura was confused, she was torn between being furious and flattered. How one can say something so idiotic just in a few words? A deep sigh erupted from within her chest.

"That's still not a good enough reason to wait for me outside of the hospital." she replied, her voice firm, arms crossed over her chest as if she was trying to conclude an important point to him.

"Whatever you say, _pinky_." he teased again, his dark gaze meeting her furious green one. Sakura's brow twitched again, he really knew how to get on her nerves sometimes.

Shisui lightly brushed past Sakura, heading in the direction that was her apartment.

After a minute or so he turned his head back to face her.

"Coming?" He asked, one brow raised up as if letting her know he's indeed questioning her.

Sakura didn't answer, but he heard her footsteps becoming closer to his own until they were synchronised completely, she was walking calmly beside him.

They were casually walking for around 15 minutes and Sakura couldn't help but feel nervous. None of them were really talking, they were just walking in complete utter silence. The pinkette decided that it would be best to try and cover up her nervousness and silence with some pointless chatter, that always worked on Sasuke-kun.

She ended up telling him about an experiment on chakra transfer that she was going to perform on a patient in the next couple of days at the hospital. She went into such technical details that she couldn't believe that the older Uchiha didn't tell her to drop the topic or to just shut up completely, but then again maybe some of the Uchiha's were different, Shisui was no Sasuke, he was _carefree._

It almost seemed that he was actually listening to her nonsense and she couldn't help but give him a small smile in return. Although he didn't talk back much she was still impressed that he actually had the patience to listen about all of the boring stuff she was bragging about.

Only a few more minutes passed, and they reached the entrance of her apartment. Her heart fluttered tiny bit faster and Sakura nervously took her keys out of her lab coat's pocket. Shisui was slightly amused watching her attempting to unlock her apartment's door whilst noticing the way her delicate hands were slightly shaking.

"Wanna come in?" she asked politely, slightly embarrassed, her previous annoyance long gone.

He replied with a soft nod.

After unlocking the door and letting herself and Shisui in, she started feeling even more anxious. There was a thick silence between them again and she didn't know what to say. In one word it was getting really awkward, at least for her.

She closed the door and took a look at the tall, dark man that was standing near her.

"Would you like a drink?" She asked out of nowhere trying to forget the real reason why he was here in the first place.

"I'm fine." He said, waving off her suggestion completely. Sakura almost cursed herself, why out of all the things he could've done he decided to decline her offer? Was he trying to make everything even more awkward than it was already? Those damn Uchiha's were getting on her nerves, _that she knew for sure._

"Okay. Would you like to take a seat over there then?" She said, motioning her hand to the sofa in her living room. "I guess I will make a drink for myself." She shrugged.

Shisui could feel the nervousness radiating off from her body directly, but he decided to play along and took a seat on the brown sofa that was near him. You could tell he was clearly entertained with the whole situation that he himself had caused, and he decided that he would actually enjoy himself for a little bit today, teasing was in his character after all.

A few minutes in silence had passed and Shisui was getting slightly bored, he didn't come here just to watch _Sakura make her tea_.

A brilliant idea was born in his mind and he decided to act on it without thinking twice. The curly haired Uchiha swiftly rose from his seat and body flickered behind Sakura's back just a moment later. He snaked one of his arms across the thin fabric of the lab coat she had on, deftly pushing it open and moving to the hem of her red shirt, inching it up just so that his warm, hot fingers could press against the satin-soft skin of her waist. Sakura's breath hitched at the light touch, her heart jumping in her rib cage as he traced a path up her side. Shisui's lips slowly ventured off to the delicate skin below her ear.

"We certainly have more interesting things that we could be doing right now." His hot breath fanned over her skin, and she felt shivers running down her spine, any concentration she might've had long gone. "Mmm... _what do you say?_." Shisui murmured in his silky timbre, hot breath reached her neck. A sharp inhalation of air was her only response to his actions.

Allowing a rare, half-formed smile to grace his mouth, Shisui used his other hand to trace his fingers through her plump rosy lips as he said, " _Let me help you, Sakura_." Everything was becoming too much for Sakura to bear, and she couldn't believe herself, within a matter of seconds she was letting Shisui do all of these things to her and she couldn't even manage a proper response to any of his words. All she could do was give him a shy moan in response.

Teeth nipped at her skin, soothing it with a stroke of his tongue before a pained gasp could even manage to escape her. Tilting her head unconsciously to provide him more access, Sakura opened her mouth to finally say something cocky, with the intention to regain some ground in the situation, when his lips took advantage of the silent invitation she was giving him. And once again her shy moans, shaky breaths and gasps were swallowed by him and it was as if everything in this world only seemed to turn around against her. Shisui on the other hand, felt no shame or regret for his actions, this time as he rubbed his leg against her ass, his groin tightening at the shy moan that fell from her lips.

By the time she was able to finally figure out what happened, she felt as if there was not an inch of her mouth that his tongue did not explore, it self as if he was going to consume her from the inside out. A thought which brought more traitorous tremors to her sensitive body making her shiver, he swallowed another gasp of hers.

When long fingers traced the contour of her side, Sakura was startled from her pleasure induced haze, but then all of sudden she quieted when all Shisui did was trace the outline of her body from hip to shoulder and back again. A rhythm. Sakura felt as much as she was inexperienced, she could still cope with his rhythm. It seemed safe and predictable, to her at least. Two things that the leader of Anbu was not supposed to be, and _he wasn't._

Shisui pressed slow, measured kisses against the soft skin of Sakura's mouth, keeping her concentration on one location instead of what his hand was doing. Gradually, inch by inch, the elite shinobi worked his hand down the subtle feminine curves of her flank until he came to the dip of her hip where he stilled once more before running his hand back up to her shoulder. "Are you comfortable?"

Sakura stilled, she couldn't bear it anymore so all she did was shakily raise her arms, wrapping them around his shoulders from the back as if asking for support or some measure of stability due to the sensations threatening to overwhelm her inexperienced body. She was confused, trying to understand how the atmosphere between them could simply shift in a matter of seconds and once she registered his question she knew there was no way back this time, she shouldn't stop herself into giving in to him completely. Something about him just made her realise she had a different side to her, one she would never be able to explore on her own.

Emerald eyes blinked owlishly, for some reason she wished she could see his dark threatening orbs. After another second, she surveyed the position of her body and blushing fiercely, she answered.

"As comfortable as I can get, probably?" her answer came out more like a question.

Another half-smile formed on the Uchiha's mouth. _"Good."_

There should have been a warning in the question he asked earlier, but Sakura's mind was too far gone already to realise the hidden meaning behind his words. The answer came in the form of strong fingers pushing against her already damp thigh, spreading her right leg out so that it curled around the outside of his thigh. The touch sent jolts of pleasure and desire straight to her groin, along with fluttering thoughts of fear. Sakura whimpered only to be gently shushed by Shisui, as he stroked the silky skin of her inner thigh, underneath her skirt.

Sakura must have involuntarily shut her eyes, for the second she felt the alien, terribly warm touch against her sex, and all she could feel was Shisui's fit body pressed against her own, she was pretty sure he was carefully surveying her reaction. To say it was horrible was an understatement. To say it was what her body so desperately needed was beyond the point of exaggeration. To say that she was enjoying it, was something she desperately wished to be a lie. But mental opinions didn't hold much ground at the moment. And so she gave in, curious to see what else this dark and seductive man could offer her.

Another hand of his caressed the skin of her back and side, lingering on the dip just above her buttocks and tracing idle patterns. A moment later Shisui used the same hand to gently secure a grip of her jaw and throat as he angled her head back to give him more access to her skin. He slowly inhaled the flowery scent that lingered on her long pink locks, the low messy ponytail she always wore was almost lose now and all he could think is that he didn't know how a woman with obnoxiously pink hair could be so fucking sexy and innocent at the same time, what a turn on that was for the leader of Anbu.

Ever so slowly, Shisui ran the tip of his finger over the soft, sensitive folds of her sex that were under her already soaked panties, never once taking his eyes from her face, watching every inhale and forced exhale, noticing the way her teeth would sink into her lower lip to try stifle her shy moans. _That, he would not tolerate._

 _"Let me hear you, Sakura."_ He purred in a voice of liquid silk into her ear, her reaction becoming quite obvious by the influx of warmth slicking his fingers further.

Shaking her head with a shaky whimper, Sakura refused, even as her back arched to the point of breaking and she could feel something _so hard and smoot_ h against her own back. "I….I don't…"

Intrigued, Shisui decided to spread his hand out, palming her sex and allowing his thumb to search out the hidden bundle of nerves that would render her completely vulnerable against him. The resulting wail that escaped from the pink-haired vixen sent a subtle shiver through the Uchiha, his black eyes locked on her face as the emerald orbs seemed to be glistened with a lust-tinged haze. Another swipe of his thumb against her clitoris summoned another moan of hers, this time it was louder, ringing out in the small clearing of her apartment, but for his ears alone to devour and remember.

 _"What you want me to do, Sakura?"_ Shisui murmured remembering their last encounter, when she herself asked him to _do something_ , so he languidly stroked the sensitive flesh between her thighs, lids falling to half-mast as he observed the quivering of her body as a result.

Of course, Sakura would have no idea what she wanted. It was a question of what she needed. But it was one of his tricky questions. He wanted her to ask for it, to acknowledge that he was the one that could bring her to experience her first orgasm in his hands.

The other hand of his finally left her jaw, moving down to cup one of her breasts whilst effortlessly snaking underneath her lose shirt, hot, long fingers hugged her small breast in the most pleasurable way possible, making her gasp softly. All Sakura could feel was her skin tingling from all of the excitement he was practically inhaling into her. _She felt like she was on fire and this man was a fuel that kept adding to it._

Shisui was surprised again, only to find out that Sakura still had no reason to wear a bra underneath her clothing, his lessons teaching her nothing as she continued her antics without acknowledging the consequences that came with it. God knows why it made him so excited, but he couldn't help but grunt at the feeling of her soft flesh against his rough, calloused skin. She was wet and soft all at the same time and he was the first one to touch her like this, to touch her in places _like this._

He noticed the small violet diamond glowing, it was glowing way harder than the last time they had one of their so called _**'lessons'**_ and he could see it starting to spread out a little bit further, the seal itself decorating her face in something akin to glittering markings.

Sakura's chest heaved against the red material of her shirt, feeling as if everything was spiralling out of her control. The heat was encompassing the entirety of her body, stemming from where Shisui had his skin against hers. And the sensation of his thumb where her own dare not venture was nearly enough to send her eyes rolling back into her head.

Shisui noticed that it was both too much and not enough at the same time for the pink-haired woman. Part of her wished he would stop because, they were practically strangers and she barely knew anything about him. The other was vehemently protesting against any interference. Warring with two sides of herself, Sakura keened and mewed helplessly as her brain searched for a way to deal with her disturbing thoughts.

"I want…you…to….s-stop…" Sakura whispered through clenched teeth, biting her bottom lip once again, irritated and thrilled at the same time, feeling that his gentle, slow ministrations did nothing but continue undeterred.

Licking a trail along her neck, the leader of Anbu paused to blow cool air across her skin, eliciting a shiver from the pink-haired kunoichi. _"Why?"_ it was the only word that came out of his lips. If she could've seen him she clearly, she would've thought that he would've held a confused expression on his features.

But then again. Why? Why did she want him to stop? Maybe because it was becoming too much. The pleasure and sensation were reaching a peak she never discovered herself, it was one that had her body tingling and protesting against the hold he had on her. But then again, it might have been too much to experience all at once "I don't think I..I c-can't handle this much yet."

A full-throated laugh escaped Shisui, surprising them both, but Sakura more so as she stared up at him for the first time in a while, brows momentarily rising in confusion until he became very, very assertive.

"Alright _pinky_ , as much as I'd like to finish up what I started I can't have you fainting from your first orgasm right on the kitchen counter, can I?" He said with a playful grin on his face and Sakura couldn't help but blush in response, _typical Shisui._

"Might as well give you some time to recover." He purred into her ear one last time and slowly moved his hand out of her panties that were underneath her skirt, whilst letting his fingers brush over her one last time. Sakura couldn't help but gasp slightly at the feeling of his hand slowly retreating, her whole body was throbbing, she wished to feel his fingers touching her once more.

Blushing hard, Sakura squirmed, finally getting out of his strong hold. "I think it's a bit too much for one day." She said, in all honesty she could feel herself being dizzy, a busy shift in the hospital and now all of this as well. Fate had no mercy.

"I'll take my leave then." He turned around, and was already heading out for an exit. Sakura felt as if his words were colder than usual and she didn't like it, for some reason it bothered her in a way she couldn't explain. "Wait!" Sakura all but shouted, breathing hard after all of the things she got to experience today.

Shisui turned his head back to her, confusion written all over his features. Confused with herself she looked down, not knowing what else to say.

"I didn't mean to be rude, I just feel like I want to get to know you better before we do anything remotely similar to this again." She bit her lip and looked up into the abyss of darkness that were his eyes.

His eyes softened, and he turned his full body towards her. "Okay, if you insist." He simply said, and she couldn't help but give him a little shy smile in response.

"Stay for tonight, I'm sure we can find lots of things to talk about." She gave him an encouraging look, a kind smile changed the shy one.

Her green eyes widened when she noticed the smallest of smiles crossing his own features. "I'll let you have me for tonight then." She could've sworn to god she saw his dark eyes smiling softly at her and it made her heart flutter in a way she couldn't explain.

* * *

Earlier that day Itachi was heading through the hospital after coming back from his mission. Road that went through the hospital was a tiny bit faster to the Uchiha compound than the one from Hokage's tower, although, both of the buildings were located in close distance, so he decided to it was best if he wouldn't waste a lot of time going home. Itachi was pretty exhausted after being on another S ranked mission and all he wanted to do was to have a shower and fall into the comfortable sheets of his own bed.

Crossing the hospital, he noticed two very familiar chakra signatures which instantly made him question what was going on. He swiftly put his Anbu mask on his face and masked his chakra, hiding in one of the few trees around the hospital, as he noticed his older cousin with the pink-haired medic, the same one that was from his little brother's team. His dark eyes went wide upon hearing their conversation.

"What are you doing here?" he heard the pink-haired medic saying whilst she suspiciously checked for any other chakra signatures around the area, if he wouldn't have known about how precise her chakra control is, she would've noticed him already; thanks to his fast thinking he masked his chakra levels to match his surroundings in nature, he blended in perfectly.

All he could think was why in all of the places he would meet his older cousin and the pink haired medic together at the same time, having a random conversation. Just how were they involved with each other? Last time Shisui was talking with Itachi he didn't remember him saying anything in particular about the pink haired kunoichi.

"I came to pick you up, ready for another lesson?" he noticed his cousin teasing the younger woman and he couldn't help but think. Ju _st what kind of lesson? Why Shisui would be training the pink haired medic? They are both from completely different fields._ He thought, his eyes narrowing slightly through the slits of his anbu mask.

"You know, _Shisui-san,_ someone could hear _us_." He noticed the pink-haired medic being nervous and furious at the same time, she gave a lot out with the way she expressed herself, truly a woman that matched Godaime Hokage's temper.

Itachi could only wonder why Sakura-san was so cautious of someone hearing them. Just in what kind of way were they involved? Itachi could tell something interesting was about to happen. So, he decided to listen into their conversation for a tad bit longer, his shower could wait a few more minutes.

"Oh, _Sakura-chan_ don't worry, no one would think I'd be trying to de-flower our Hokage's precious apprentice. You are the strongest kunoichi after Tsunade-sama in our village, no one would think I'd be brave enough to try something on you." He noticed Shisui being slightly nervous as well, as he tried to brush off Sakura's doubts.

That one sentence was all it took to peak Itachi's interest to the fullest. For now, for all he could tell, they were _definitely not going to train on their jutsus to_ one of the konoha's training grounds.

But then again, what other reason did they had to get involved with each other in the first place then? Sakura surely wasn't a woman that would match Shisui's taste, not that she wasn't beautiful or feminine enough. She had all of that, Itachi himself could agree on it, he seen the weak girl from his brother's team blossom into a feminine, strong woman, and he could only admire someone like her. It was only strange, as Shisui was the type to go for a dark, mysterious women, women that looked were similar to ones in his own clan.

He decided to write off the idea of them being involved in _anything other than jutsu training_ , as he was sure Shisui wouldn't try anything on the Hokage's apprentice as he said it himself, but the way he nervously made the excuse was still bothering Itachi, making him think harder.

Itachi couldn't help but feel a bit bad for peeking at their conversation, especially in circumstances like this, but he couldn't help himself, after he noticed his cousin with a woman his interest peaked instantly. He always admired the way his older cousin was capable of talking with women freely, something he could never achieve himself, it almost made him envious, as Itachi himself was more introverted, whereas Shisui had no problems talking with other people freely, his carefree personality glossing over everything.

He was so lost in his thoughts that involved both his cousin and the pink haired medic that he didn't even notice them disappearing completely out of his sight. He decided that the tiredness caused by his solo high ranked mission got the best out of him, and with that in mind he decided that he will find out what was happening between his cousin and Hokage's apprentice later, his own exhaustion bothersome, but it couldn't be helped.

* * *

 ** _Author's note_**

New chapter is up! Slightly longer than usual, spend most of my morning editing it today! Might as well come up with a new chapter this weekend and I'll try to work out a schedule that would allow me to post more often. I did most of the outline for the plot so it should be easy for me to work on new chapters from now on. **I hope we can hit 50 reviews after this chapter,** I'm amazed that 120 people are indeed following my work! I'm really happy, thank you all for you support, you don't know how much each comment you leave on this story affects me! Hopefully see you soon!


	8. Crumbling Walls

**Chapter 8 - Crumbling walls**

* * *

"Stay for tonight, I'm sure we can find lots of things to talk about." She gave him an encouraging look, a kind smile changed the shy one.

Her green eyes widened when she noticed the smallest of smiles crossing his own features. "I'll let you have me for tonight then." She could've sworn to god she saw his dark eyes smiling softly at her and it made her heart flutter in a way she couldn't explain.

* * *

That evening they talked about lots of things, simple things really, they got to know the likes and dislikes of each other, their favourite colour and food. And for once Sakura felt as if she had a simple but an interesting conversation with someone for the first time in a while. It felt like a fresh breath of air. And for some odd reason pinkette felt as if she should appreciate the conversation that happened between them, she clearly understood about Shisui more and she felt grateful for that. She could even say she changed her mind about Shisui a lot, as before she imagined him as a completely different person and she could only curse herself for doing so. Shisui seemed like a type of person she could easily get along with and maintain a healthy friendship. Although, for some odd reason he reminded her so much of Naruto, it seemed rather suspicious.

The both of them were laying on her bed staring at the ceiling. It was late at night already, but they were still spending time together. Deep inside Sakura felt as if she had more questions, _a lot more questions for him._ A part of her greedily wanted to know about him, even more than she found out already, she felt as if the information she obtained from him today was too little to satisfy her. She didn't know why she was so drawn to finding out more about him, it was probably that time when they talked in the forest at night after he came back from his mission. It was as if someone ignited a spark of interest within her and before she could think even further, words came out of her mouth unexpectedly.

"Why did you become Anbu?" She asked looking at the ceiling, she was really curious actually, she knew Shisui was Itachi's level ninja, a prodigy amongst the Uchiha as well. It only made her more drawn to find out the reason. Although, it may be an Uchiha thing for all she knows.

Why? No one has ever dared to ask him this question before. The curly haired man was so lost and torn at the same time. What kind of answer was he supposed to give her? Because he wanted to become strong, to protect his loved ones? Or because he couldn't care less if he died on a S ranked mission? He felt both ways strongly at the same time, he wanted to protect the only two precious people life has left for him, but at the same time he felt lonely, he felt as if it would be even better if he would die, vanishing from this world seemed like a peaceful idea to him sometimes.

There was nothing left for Shisui Uchiha. His house was empty, there was no mother or father waiting for him to get back home safely from mission, the only sympathy he'd get was from Itachi's family. An orphan in Uchiha clan, pathetic. He was aware of the looks he would, passing by the compound, and it was alright, he managed to get used to it.

But at the end of the day he would still feel alone. Maybe that's why he was trying to be so cheerful around others, so friendly and inviting, because if others believe him to be like that maybe he'd feel like that on the inside as well? Maybe that's why he was trying to find comfort in different bed each night with a different woman. He knew women could be caring, caring like his mother used to be or just like _her as well…_

Was it too much to ask, just for a little bit of comfort to help him forget?

He didn't want to wake up in that old empty house, he didn't want to feel lonely... All he wanted was to feel happy, to feel as if there was someone that would actually care about him. He just wanted a normal life after all, was it too much to ask? There were only two people who made his existence bearable and he would thank them forever.

He didn't know why, why did he feel so pressured to answer her question in the first place? Was it because he paid her mind a visit, because he got to see her so raw inside out that it just made sense to answer her same way? Or maybe it was because he felt obligated to help her? Was he was trying to find comfort in her as well? He did that so many times before it became a regular routine, a different woman with a different name, name he couldn't recall later. Could he bring himself to remember any of their faces or at least their names? The answer was simple. No.

All he ever knew was that lust, desire all of this made it easier for him to forget about his problems even if it was just for a brief moment, it was like a pleasurable escape he would see himself coming back to each time he would feel down or frustrated.

"I want to protect people who are precious to me." It was only a few moments later when he finally decided to answered her question, Sakura was almost sure he wouldn't. She noticed the sadness lingering in his husky tone, she felt as if his black eyes stared into nothing and everything at the same time. She didn't know what to say so she decided to ask something else instead.

"Say Shisui, do you remember that time in the forest when you said you didn't want to go home?" she asked almost nervously, she knew she might be touching a sensitive topic, nevertheless she did it anyway, she felt as if she had to know. Naive and selfish if you think about it, two things she exceeded at.

"Hn." she heard a grunt.

"What you meant by saying there was no one waiting for you at home that night?" She bit her lip, her heart was pulsing into her ears, it was pounding madly. What right did she have to ask him something like this? She almost felt ashamed of herself, but something within herself kept pushing further.

She heard him inhale deeply and he closed his eyes, hiding the pure black orbs from her view.

"I don't have a family, no one is waiting for me at home." He simply said and for some reason Sakura felt as if she shouldn't have touched this topic at all. The sudden sheer pressure of sadness had nearly crushed Sakura, her breath hitched as she didn't expect an answer like this. She thought he may have had some family problems, but to be an orphan...Sakura felt sorry for him, although she could've sworn she felt that he didn't want any of this, he didn't want her to pity him.

"I-I'm sorry…" the pink haired woman said anyways, her voice was quiet and laced with raw sadness.

"Don't be, it's not your fault." Came an immediate response, it felt as if it was almost too quick, it felt as if he knew the answer before it the words even left her mouth.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have touched this topic in the first place." She bit her lip, angry at herself, Sakura decided to spare a glance into her lap as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"I know things I shouldn't know about you as well Sakura, you don't have to feel bad about asking me." He sighed in irritation until he caught a sight of Sakura and noticed the way she was biting her bottom lip. He quickly turned his head away from the view. It wasn't the best moment to be looking at her like _this. Was she trying to provoke him?_

"Can I be your friend?" He heard her voice which seemed more like a whisper than anything else really, and once again he was facing her, she was still biting her lip, although she was doing this nervously as if out of habit. And Shisui couldn't help but feel off guard when he understood what her question meant, his expression probably gave it all away anyways, he felt so surprised that his eyes went wide, he was almost gaping with this mouth open at the pink haired woman.

He saw her shift from her place and within seconds she was almost sitting in his lap, vivid green eyes were staring into his black ones fiercely. He was staring into her eyes endlessly until her hand moved up to cup his cheek in a comforting way.

"I want t-to care about you…" She bit her already bruised lip again and closed her eyes for a brief second. "I want to help you as well, if you want you can always talk to me..." She looked into his eyes once again, he felt as if her eyes were burning into him, fiery gaze that lingered on his face made him feel almost hot under her touch. "If you feel in need of comfort you can always come to me." She turned her head away softly, her eyes facing a complete opposite side from his face, a slight blush crept over her cheekbones, the nervousness she was feeling was practically vibrating out of her. _Just what the hell she was thinking suggesting things like that?_

Shisui was stunned to say the least, the black haired Uchiha couldn't stop staring at the pink haired woman that was nervously wriggling in his lap and his gaze was becoming more and more intense. Seconds turned into minutes as Sakura was still sitting in his lap, refusing to move as well as refusing to leave without an answer. He was unaware just how close they were until she started wriggling in his lap more intensely, unaware of what she was doing, which immediately sent a pleasurable sensation into his groin.

He nearly grunted, and his train of thoughts shifted to something more _interesting._

Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt his long slender fingers tangling into her long tresses and forcefully pulling her face close to his.

"There's no way going back then." Sakura couldn't help flinching at the suddenness of his silky voice breaking the silence. Her eyes were staring into pure crimson red and she couldn't help but find it erotic. Why, why on earth could she not keep her eyes off him? The dangerous depths of his Sharingan. The tempting lips that had graced hers once before, so fleetingly. It felt insane, surreal to say the least. Has she lost her mind? Sakura found her heart racing for more than just fear, it was excitement. Was he going to kiss her? She felt like she wanted him to do so, even after everything that happened during the day.

She felt him rub his thumb slightly over her swollen lips. "Don't bite them if you don't want me to come at you, _Sakura_." He said before pressing his own lips against her soft swollen ones.

He kissed her. Hard.

Sakura's lips were soft and nubile and perfect, moulding obediently to his mouth and he couldn't help but like the feeling of it.

Gentling his mouth, Shisui realised that this was more than likely her first proper kiss, one that wasn't a part of her training. He apologetically licked across her lower lip before sucking it into his mouth, tasting the tea she had consumed earlier and a subtle undertone of sweetness that was simply… Sakura.

Skin pounding and sending tremors of electricity throughout her body, Sakura was stunned into submission as Shisui claimed her lips, butterflies alighting into being in her stomach. Sweat broke out onto the palms of her hands where she fisted the collar of his navy, almost black shirt, wringing it between her fingers.

Something warm and wet slipped across the seam of her lips, sending a pulse of heat straight to her groin and a helpless gasp slipped from her, she couldn't control herself when she was with him.

Sakura felt a throbbing pulse her forehead, the pulse was starting to her more intense, but she dared not to open her eyes, nor did she sent her chakra to inspect the cause of it.

Shisui took the opportunity and plunged his tongue into her sweet mouth, drawing it along the ridged roof of her mouth, teeth and her own appendage as he consumed himself with tasting her. Sakura made a soft sound in her throat and it made his pants suddenly too tight. Gently leaning back so as not to startle her, Shisui licked her lips and began kissing her cheek, nose and any skin within reach as he allowed Sakura to get some of her breath back.

It was burning. Anywhere that his lips had graced, the skin was burning and pounding for him to return and soothe it. Sakura heaved in long draughts of air, unable to come to grips with what was happening to her. Despite the fact that it derived her of oxygen, Sakura wanted him to kiss her again and without conscious thought, her fingers threaded into his wild curly mane and guided his mouth back to hers. There was a flash of surprise in the onyx eyes before Shisui returned to her lips in less than a second, much gentler this time as he coaxed her tongue into his mouth, wrapping and caressing it with his own.

Though inexperienced and awkward, Shisui couldn't deny that there was an uncanny pleasure to have the holy Godaime's apprentice kiss him back. The tentative movements of her lips and the unsure caress of her tongue were causing his pants to restrict painfully once again, her innocence captivating and absolutely breath-taking. Even if he did have the honour and privilege of being her first, Shisui didn't think he would ever tire of her, and he also did not believe she would ever shake her natural innocence. It was simply part of Sakura, a trait that she carried unknowingly.

Confusion took over the pinkette's face as Shisui suddenly shifted away from her, his eyes were stuck on the bird that was gently knocking onto Sakura's bedroom window.

The older Uchiha moved his body away from the comfortable bed letting the beautiful crow in. Sakura's brows furrowed at the big crow that was now resting on Shisui's forearm. He took one look at the bird and Sakura saw both his and the crow's eyes turn crimson red, they even shared the same pattern, so easily recognisable to her by now that she could tell what it was without thinking. Sharingan.

"What's happening?" She asked somewhat anxious.

"A mission." Shisui said simply, whilst letting out a sigh, he seemed rather bored more than anything else by the message he received.

"Right now?" Sakura asked slightly moving away from the position the Uchiha has left her in, her voice laced with frusturation.

"Unfortunately." He said, rather amused now, in fact Shisui wasn't really happy being cockblocked by a crow of his own, but the sight of a flushed and slightly frustrated female was really amusing to him. He couldn't deny the fact that he would rather stay with her right now, instead of going on a boring mission, but duty came first, as it did for all of the shinobi that were anbu.

The curly haired Uchiha body-flickered behind the pinkette making her slightly flinch in response. Shisui didn't waste any time, he used his large warm hand to get rid of the long pink tresses that were hiding her slender velvety neck. Goosebumps arose on top of Sakura's skin merely by the slight and experienced touch of his long fingers.

Smirking against the vulnerable neck, the curly haired man caught the subtle flesh between his teeth and sucked on it gently. Sakura couldn't help but feel as if every movement of his taut, muscular body was a mirror to his personality; thorough and unyielding yet strangely gentle. Satin-soft lips started a warming trail from her abused shoulder to the column of her throat, fixating over the very prominent pulse. Sakura twisted in attempt to escape, wanting to kiss him herself, but she only felt the wet warmth settling over her skin, Shisui's tongue laving at her neck mercilessly until he reached her earlobe.

"We'll continue this later, _Sakura_." Shisui's velvety voice was pitched low, encouraging huskiness to it that made Sakura shiver delicately at the thought of his words. Somewhere deep in her mind she was sure as hell that she wanted to _continue this later._

Without any more words said the curly haired Uchiha vanished from her sight leaving her alone in the dark bedroom. Sakura had a bad feeling that she was definitely going to find out what they'll continuing on later.

* * *

 _"Don't you think it's about time you open that door?"_ She heard a distant voice echoing through the darkness. Not again...

 _"It's time you stop building those tall, thick walls in your heart, Sakura."_ Another one nearly interrupted the first one.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura couldn't lie, she was pissed, since when did these voices start to appear in her head again? She really wanted it all to be just a nightmare, but that just wasn't the case, she glared into the darkness.

"I never built any walls around my heart." She said, voice stone cold, not intending to share the reality of the pain she went through. She wished for the voices to just leave her alone, she was already working on that goddamn kekkei genkai, what else could they want from her?

 _"Those walls of yours are keeping the love and lust…the joy and the sadness…All of your emotions at bay."_

"And it's those goddamn walls that are keeping _you_ from invading my heart." She screamed almost furious, a _fucking_ voice in her head won't go out and about telling her what to do with her life, _shannaroo!_

" _Then tell me, what does a simple human have if they have no passion, no love in their life?_ " she could've felt the dark voice narrowing at her, it got darker, _more sinister._

"Peace and duty." The words left Sakura's mouth without thinking twice, she was a shinobi, not some helpless girl, she had her priorities straight, that's what she always told herself.

 _"You're lying to yourself._ **"** The voice simply said, ignoring her answer. "You always wanted to experience love, you just didn't have any luck with it." The voice said somewhat gentlier this time.

Sakura stared into the darkness, her gaze dull, she couldn't find it in herself to answer, they were right, she wanted to feel loved, to love someone, but for a shinobi like her it was just hopeless thinking, her life was always at risk, she didn't want to make it harder for herself, she wasn't that naive as to believe in fairy tales, this was a _real_ , cruel world that she lived in.

Still her heart throbbed, painfully even, feeling almost foreign after being pushed away for so many years.

" _Why don't I get this ball rolling by crumbling those walls of yours, what do you think Sakura?"_ she heard a whisper.

* * *

 ** _Author's note_**

Happy new year guys! Leaving you on a cliffhanger this time haha. Had more than a half of the chapter written before posting it today, but had no time to finish it as I was working lots and then had some problems with my flights as I booked holiday off from work to do some work for uni at home, overall it's been really stressful but I'm happy to finally post here. I have left some clues for you in this chapter so if you read carefully you might be able to spot them as a future spoilers! Let me know what you think about this chapter, and what are you looking forward to from my fanfiction this year? I set my goal for this year to finish off this fanfiction and write more! What about you guys? _**Let me know what you think in the review section, hope we can hit 60+ reviews in the upcoming days!** As always thank you for leaving the comments I really do enjoy reading them even if they aren't in english, google translate all the way! Thank you and see you next time!_


	9. Lurking Shadows

**Chapter 9 – Lurking Shadows**

* * *

Sakura stared into the darkness, her gaze dull, she couldn't find it in herself to answer, they were right, she wanted to feel loved, to love someone, but for a shinobi like her it was just hopeless thinking, her life was always at risk, she didn't want to make it harder for herself, she wasn't that naive as to believe in fairy tales, this was a _real_ , cruel world that she lived in.

Still her heart throbbed, painfully even, feeling almost foreign after being pushed away for so many years.

" _Why don't I get this ball rolling by crumbling those walls of yours, what do you think Sakura?"_ she heard a whisper.

 _"Let in the sexual desire that is trying to reach you, it that dark man you fantasize about isn't it?"_ _T_ he voice was whispering into her ear. She felt shivers running down her spine _. "Allow him to take you, to corrupt your body, mind and soul completely."_ She felt another whisper reaching her ears.

 _"He has nothing to do with all of this."_ Her eyes were fierce staring into nothingness _._

 _"He is a good asset and made your progress faster, but not as fast as it should be."_ She thought she heard the voice in the dark deepen. She felt her blood boiling.

 _"Shisui is not an asset!"_ Sakura's eyes darkened. This voice in her head is not going to dictate her how she's supposed to live her life and how she should treat other people! _"Then what he is to_ _ **you?**_ _"_ Sakura felt her heart starting to beat faster. Who was Shisui to her? She was uncertain if she could call him a friend yet, but what she knew is that he wasn't an asset especially one, she would be using. _"He is a dear…friend of mine."_ Sakura could've sworn to god this voice was trying to make her have some sort of self-inducted crisis.

 _"A friend can't be considered a good asset for this mission. You need a lover that's what we agreed on the last time."_ She heard the voice chuckling. _"Although, don't worry we can change that easily if you really want that so called Shisui to become something more than friend I'll lend you my hand, but only this time."_ Sakura's eyes widened again.

 _"I told you that he has nothing to do with this, so I would appreciate if you would not force him into this."_ There was a short silence as Sakura felt her words sinking into the darkness.

 _"You already did, I didn't choose him for you."_ The voice replied after a couple of moments, as if confused by her previous statement. _"At this point we will have to work with what we have. Next time you will see Shisui Uchiha you will start to get attracted to him, the more you will see him the more attracted you will become to the point you won't be able to handle it."_

Sakura's eyes widened, a sick feeling rushed straight into her gut. _"You are sick, you can't play with someone's feelings like this, especially_ _his!_ _" She was_ breathing deeply in an attempt to hold back her frustrated tears, she felt horrible, she didn't want to break the friendship they formed in a way like this, she can't use him in that way… She was aware of Shisui's situation and she was not about to use him and then leave him later. Sakura felt even more sick in the stomach, as a tight knot was forming inside her gut making her feel uneasy, nauseous almost.

" _Look around, your walls are starting to crumble, you won't be able to hold it for any longer."_ The voice informed her practically ignoring everything she just said. The next thing she felt was a blast of wind hitting her body and all she could feel was a stinging sensation that was crawling around her body inside out.

Once she opened her eyes again she noticed something that made her eyes widen in fear even more. The inside world she had built for years was falling apart, everything she was trying to hold back was rushing out, making its way outside. All the hard work she put into suppressing her feelings, it was all for nothing now, she was doomed as a shinobi.

"Leave me alone…I didn't ask for any of this, shannaro!" She was screaming at the top of her lungs frustrated tears made their way down her cheeks. Was she the one to blame for the whole situation? What did she get Shisui into? What she knew for sure was that she won't be able to forgive herself anytime soon. Maybe never.

" _I will look forward to the day you will find yourself realising your true feelings. Once you find them, it will be impossible to suppress them any longer, then you definitely will be embraced by Shisui Uchiha. As for now, you won't be able to remember any of this, I won't have you interrupting any of our plans. Sleep Sakura."_ a ghost of a voice touched the shell of her ear, and she shivered.

* * *

The next morning Sakura woke up exhausted, she wasn't sure what caused her feeling like this as she was sure she had enough sleep last night as she fell asleep just after Shisui left. Brushing her long hair aside she moved her head to the window. The sun was high in the air which meant it was probably around noon. Has she really overslept that much? She slowly left her bed and made her way to the window. She opened it, letting some fresh air in. Breathing in the fresh air Sakura decided to rest her elbows on a window sill.

Her vibrant green eyes scanned the busy streets of Konoha, as it was noon already it only made sense that the market and the village overall would be quite busy by this time. It only made the rosette woman sigh and a few moments later she caught herself thinking about last night and then about the events with a certain…Uchiha. The young medic-nin shook her head immediately, incredibly long strands of silky pink hair fluttered around the small of her waist and tickled her elbows as she did so.

When she came to realisation by letting that clever head of hers remind her of the events that unfolded between her and a certain Uchiha last night she was sure that her cheekbones were now tinted same colour as her hair. _That was just fantastic._

She couldn't help but think about the words she heard from Shisui last night. For some reason she really found herself wanting to _continue on_ the things that were left behind yesterday. The sudden rush of excitement she felt within a moment filled her senses and it was like nothing she had experienced before. Blushing even more heavily she tried to force the goddamn Uchiha out of her head. She couldn't be thinking about him in _that way, she clearly was losing it._

Scared of her thoughts she decided to get ready and head to the hospital earlier today, since she had a short six-hour shift, which was strange as most of the time she would start early in the morning and finish at around five or six o'clock in the evening, if she was lucky of course.

* * *

It was yet another uneventful end of the shift when Sakura was walking out of the hospital and to her great surprise she noticed a very familiar figure…yet again. She felt her heart flutter tiny bit faster as she saw the curly haired man approaching. She took a quick glance around making sure no one was paying them extra attention.

"You already came back from your mission?" Was all that she asked upon his approach, a wide grin was spreading across her lips.

"It wasn't one that required me to leave far away outside of the village, _Sakura._ " He touched one of the locks of her soft pink hair before closing long fingers over it and giving it a gentle tug. He noticed the slight rosy tint her cheekbones gave away in response to his actions.

She gave him a tremulous smile. "I was hoping for that, actually." she said teasingly, her bright smile turning mischievous.

Onyx orbs glinted mischievously as well. "Why is that so?" He couldn't help but ask, although he felt as if he knew the answer very well, still he wanted to hear it directly from the pink haired female's lips.

Sakura didn't know what came into her mind the moment her mouth opened to voice her thoughts.

"I think we still have some unfinished business." It didn't take long for Sakura to realize what kind of a mistake she just did by voicing her thoughts out loud. Just who the heck made her do that? She was really a stupid woman indeed.

Shisui couldn't help but feel somewhat surprised at the bold statement that just came from the pinkette's mouth. He was pretty sure that someone like Sakura couldn't really voice her thoughts when it came to things…like this. But it was a pleasant surprise to him, nonetheless, he couldn't say he didn't like what she said. The pink haired female sure had something within herself and that somehow resulted in a surge of fierce possessiveness that flowed through his veins within a moment.

" _Is that so_?" he said, his brows furrowed slightly. He knew exactly what kind of business she meant, but it would be no fun if he would let her go that easily, especially as she made it as far as demonstrating that bold side of hers. "I don't remember mentioning any business, mind telling me about it or perhaps..showing it in more detail?" He couldn't help but smirk at his mischievous remark towards the pink haired medic.

Sakura could only curse herself for being this dumb. What came into her? Was she possessed or something? At this moment she was really considering getting that dumb head of hers inspected with a good amount chakra, presumably with the help of her Shisou.

"Forget about it Shisui, I must've been daydreaming today so don't take into consideration the things I say." She tried to wave him off nervously. This is not going to be easy.

"Oh, so you've been daydreaming about me, _Sakura_?" The older male couldn't help but tease the pink haired woman a little more. Something about her was tempting him, yet he couldn't recall the reason why. Was it her sudden boldness or the innocence that other women were just purely lacking? Shaking off the thought he decided to do something else instead.

Instead the older Uchiha swiftly grabbed the pink haired woman by her waist pulling her closer to him. It didn't take long for one of his hands to snake around her waist gently, but firmly at the same time. Surprised pure green jewels stared at him as if questioning what were his intentions.

He could only smile at her as he quickly moved his head to meet her ear. " _Did you miss me that much, kitten?"_ Shisui murmured in his silky timbre letting his hot breath hit the side of her neck. He felt her inhale sharply. Yet his tongue was already sliding across her ear, hidden between the curtain of the rose-pink hair.

Sakura was shocked to say the least, she wasn't sure what shocked her more, was it his words or the actions he dared to demonstrate in such a public place? Sakura's eyes narrowed, clearly not amused with the new pet-name she was given. She exhaled sharply, strangely enough all she could feel was his body close to hers, the proximity they shared.

It felt so good to have him so close to her that she couldn't even acknowledge it logically, yet her body was already responding to his. She leaned closer into his blissful embrace, letting out a small, barely audible moan, right into the shell of his ear.

"It seems that you indeed missed me, so I'll let you get away this time." He said letting the last of his breath hit her neck. His body slowly moved away from hers as if letting her gain some of the control back. Between the two of them, he was the one in control. The thought of it made the corners of his lips curl slightly, amusement filled his very own being.

She was breathing hard, her body was almost vibrating, and she couldn't understand what caused such a reaction. After she felt him move away instead of feeling some of the control she had in her body come back, she felt fear. She gave a quick glance around, but it seemed that there was not a single soul around here. She could only pray that no one was bored enough to watch a sinister scene unfold through one of the hospital's windows, be it one of the nurses or the patients themselves.

"You do realise we are in a public place?" She looked at him as if he was crazy, yet she couldn't hide the fact that she was somewhat satisfied with the response she got out of him.

"I didn't do anything indecent, did I Sakura?" She saw him act all surprised, and she could only blush in a response. _That damn bastard,_ sure as hell this was nothing indecent. She made a note in her head to make him suffer in a similar situation sometime in the future.

"Kami, you are an idiot Shisui." She let out a sigh, there was no point in arguing with the older Uchiha, she knew she wouldn't win this one.

The pinkette swiftly moved from the place she was standing, enough was enough, they couldn't be standing here all day, after all it might become suspicious.

So she started walking leaving the curly haired man behind her. Yet, soon enough she found herself being irritated by the fact that the Shisui was not following her.

She quickly turned around letting her silky long hair flow into the wind momentarily. "Ano, are you going?" Her eyebrow quirked up as she was scanning the curly haired man that was still standing near the big green tree outside of the hospital.

Without any words she turned back around and decided to start moving to the direction she was walking before. After she felt a familiar chakra approach her just moments later she couldn't help but smile in response.

* * *

Itachi was always intelligent. He was smart enough to understand that there was something off about his cousin for the last few days. His suspicions were confirmed, especially after today. After he and Shisui were done scouting around Konoha's borders for the night, and after they were done wrapping up their mission with a report to the Hokage, he couldn't help but notice the way his cousin was urging to come back. This was unusual as Shisui was never the one to track fast, especially without a valid reason. He could describe the Anbu captain as a rather lazy person when it came to things like this, Shisui reminded him of Kakashi in some way.

Itachi couldn't lie, the way his cousin was acting up recently was quite intriguing. The younger Uchiha was always observant, as much as it didn't even seem that he would be into it, but long years of being a ninja, especially a high ranked one shaped him into a person he is today. So seeing his cousin act even slightly out of character didn't go unnoticed. Nothing can get through Itachi's eyes unnoticed, not even his dearly beloved cousin. As much as he was trying to surpass the sudden changes, he couldn't do it without Itachi noticing. He should've known better.

After Shisui said he would meet Itachi later at home because he had something to take care of Itachi was already standing outside of the Hokage's tower. He knew that something was off right away. It was small details like this, but Shisui would always choose to go home together with him, women were completely out of question at this time. Not even one of the Shisui's women could interrupt them, Itachi could only acknowledge their small tradition being broken for the first time ever.

As much as he wanted to believe that his cousin had something urgent he had to take care of, he couldn't let himself be fooled. Unfortunately, he came to the conclusion that it had something to do with the pink haired woman he recently noticed his cousin taking interest in. Was he courting her?

So he did what he thought would be best. He followed his cousin.

He noticed that Shisui wasn't really paying much attention inspecting his surroundings, probably thinking that his cousin wouldn't dare to follow him. Too bad for him, that Itachi just did the opposite of what he thought.

After seeing his cousin follow the path that was leading to the hospital, his suspicions about the person he was meeting were only increased. Was he really going to train with her right after the mission? He could've just let her wait a little longer if she was so in need of training. Itachi just couldn't understand. It just didn't seem that important.

He was already positioning himself on the tree when he noticed the petal-haired woman leaving the hospital. She was bathing in the rays of the warm evening sun, walking towards his cousin. He noticed her footsteps becoming faster as she noticed Shisui, but she was aware as to not let them become too fast. Her hair was loose from her usually long ponytail, letting her hair flow in the wind. Her curves were hidden by the white lab coat she was wearing, but he could still make out the red shirt and a black skirt she wore, as the clothing was peeping out from underneath.

Itachi was even more intrigued, just what kind of secret were they hiding? One thing he knew – Shisui without a night's sleep would never rush to a woman, let a alone to a woman who was not willing to become his bed partner.

Itachi could hardly make out what the two were talking about once their paths crossed. By the time he was able to activate his sharingan he only understood both of them mentioning something about some unfinished business. Yet the way the rose-haired woman was acting seemed rather unusual. Itachi noticed her being slightly uncomfortable, while his cousin on the other hand was rather intimidating, amusement played on his face.

The younger Uchiha couldn't help but feel a bit surprised when he noticed his cousin picking up one of the loose strands of her long, petal colour haired and twirling it around his fingers gently. _This was getting far too interesting, for Itachi's own good._

A moment later the vice-captain of anbu almost chocked himself seeing his cousin embrace the pink haired woman. One of his hands held her waist gently keeping her close to him, while his head was leaning towards her ear. Itachi was sure Shisui was saying something to her, as her eyes became wide instantly.

After a second, he noticed the pink haired woman close her eyes, he couldn't make out what Shisui was doing as he was hidden by that long hair of hers. Yet, her reactions gave everything out. Itachi finally came to a conclusion about everything that was happening after he noticed the woman in his cousin's embrace moan, silently, her cheeks were tinted in a pale rosy colour.

For some reason he couldn't stop watching, the image right before his eyes was captivating, her green-spring like eyes were cloudy, and filled with lust that was hiding away her judgement for a sparse moment. The way she was trembling in his cousin's hands, it just made him think of how pure and innocent that woman looked like while being embraced. Looking at her he almost dozed out, but before he could finish watching the scene unfold between his eyes any further they were separated already.

He noticed her figure almost disappearing from his point of view and all that was left was his cousin, that was casually standing, his posture relaxed and his eyes were locked on her figure.

"What kind of business do you have with her? It's clearly not only training, is it? _My dear cousin._ " Itachi asked his cousin, he knew the other Uchiha was well aware of his presence right now, because he didn't left right away with Sakura as he was probably intending to do.

"It has nothing to do with you Itachi, I didn't think you'd follow me." He said quietly to him, yet his eyes were still on her. He could tell he was not very happy with his presence, angry even.

"It may have nothing to do with me for now. _But what about her? What if she will find out?_ " Itachi almost spat out almost venomously, yet Shisui still remained silent.

"Don't forget that you are going to become the next clan head soon, so you should be looking out after your _fiancé_ instead of chasing my little brother's teammate." Itachi's voice was quietly silky, not letting anyone overhear their intimate conversation. Without another word the younger cousin left first, leaving the older one behind.

* * *

 **Author's note**

I'm finally back! Not only with a new chapter but with new fanart on my tumblr as well (Shisui x Sakura as well, if you want to see some steamy action make sure to visit my tumblr, its under the same nickname as my account here on !) I was really thinking for a long time how should I end this chapter and if I should do some foreshadowing, I did some on the last chapter but I don't think any of you noticed it as it was only a few words, but if any of you did props to you! Anyways, thank you so much for more than 170 follows! **I hope we could reach more than 70 reviews by the time I will post next chapter, if you enjoy my writing please make sure to follow and add my story to your favorites!** Love you loads, till next time! x


	10. I'm no sweet dream

**Chapter 10 - I'm no sweet dream**

* * *

"It has nothing to do with you Itachi, I didn't think you'd follow me." He said quietly to him, yet his eyes were still on her. He could tell he was not very happy with his presence, angry even.

"It may have nothing to do with me for now. _But what about her? What if she will find out?_ " Itachi almost spat out almost venomously, yet Shisui still remained silent.

"Don't forget that you are going to become the next clan head soon, so you should be looking out after your _fiancé_ instead of chasing my little brother's teammate." Itachi's voice was quietly silky, not letting anyone overhear their intimate conversation. Without another word the younger cousin left first, leaving the older one behind.

* * *

That day on the way home pinkette had a hard time covering her excitement, yet she still tried to hide it with some pointless chatter. She ended up telling him about an experiment on chakra transfer that she was going to perform the next day. She went into such technical details that she couldn't believe he didn't tell her to drop the topic. Or to shut up. But then again, she had to remind herself that Shisui wasn't a normal Uchiha.

When she waved him cheerful goodbye and closed the door behind her, she could finally release a sigh of relief. And annoyingly for the rest of the evening she felt inexplicably moody– inexplicably because what did happen in the end? He just walked her home and as much as she didn't want to admit it nothing else happened. Was the older Uchiha just teasing her? She could only wonder.

The next day Sakura woke up in a great mood, and the day seemed to be complying. The experiment at the hospital worked out at the first attempt, all the controls were fine and the effect was clearly visible. She immediately got couple of ideas for the follow-up tests. Then, in the afternoon, exactly when she was falling asleep over the paperwork due for that day, a sudden thunderstorm rolled over Konoha leaving the air fresh and Sakura's head rejuvenated. She finished her report so fast that it surprised her. She was going to the kitchen for the personnel to bring back her dirty coffee cups when looking through the window of the staircase she thought she was having a deja vu: Shisui was standing under the tree in exactly the same pose as yesterday. She had enough sense to return the cups to the kitchen, come back upstairs, gather her things and face him with fake surprise. She wasn't so sure if he bought it. But certainly, the Uchiha had enough brains to notice that her joy was not faked by any means.

On their way home she babbled nervously again, and to her surprise he really seemed to be listening. And then he swept her from her feet asking how the experiment went. She got so much caught up in explaining her results that they stood in from of her door for at least fifteen minutes until she was finished. She considered inviting him in, but at the last minute the pink haired woman decided against it. For some reason she felt embarrassed.

The next day she thought out an excuse to go downstairs and pass the staircase already at 5 p.m. She tried to keep cool head about it, and started to talk herself into not being disappointed when she couldn't believe her own eyes – he was there again. She didn't wait until 6 p.m. to scram.

And when he walked her home for the 4th time this week she decided that today was the day she would invite him in. Apparently somewhere at the back of her head there was a dull voice telling her that she had to work on her mission, but whenever she thought about it she would just get all embarrassed because going on a mission would mean doing things with Shisui…again. And for some reason she felt scared and she just couldn't get her head around it, what was so difficult about having sex with someone? What was so difficult about being intimate with someone on a physical level? She knew the longer she would wait the worse it would get for both of them. She was starting to grow afraid of the feelings and responsibility that might come with it. And yet for the past few days she caught herself wishing for Shisui to make a move.

"Mind coming in?" She asked shyly while facing the ground. She heard a soft chuckle. "Sure.".

Her apartment doors closed with a soft click as she turned around gesturing Shisui to the black leather sofa in her living room. "Would you like some tea?" She asked awkwardly attempting to make some sort of a conversation.

"I wouldn't mind." She could feel him smiling.

Tea was almost her meditation. When she made some of her blends, it was like being a mad scientist, without the magic or volatility of potion making. It was chemistry without it exploding or possibly turning her bright pink hair blue for a week. It was just some fun she had and liked to keep as a hobby outside of her work and tough ninja missions. Tea was Sakura's safety circle in some senses, and she was already a little uncomfortable with Shisui being there. But there he was, sitting peacefully in her living room.

Sakura startled herself from her thoughts, and began to move about the kitchen. A few seconds later the kettle was already filled with water that was waiting to be boiled.

Shisui couldn't help but notice how skilled she was, the last time he was here he didn't pay much attention to her tea making skills, but now his eyes were carefully following her graceful movements with hidden amusement.

"So what are the choices today, Miss pink tea?" Shisui asked, glancing at Sakura's massive drawer of tea that she was about to open.

Sakura snorted. "Miss pink tea?"

"New nickname, trying it out." He shrugged.

Sakura glanced up at all of the plants hanging from the ceiling of her small apartment.

"I just recently bagged some newer blends," The pinkette mused, moving to a drawer and sliding it out. "What are you feeling today?" She asked, green eyes carefully skimming over her perfectly printed labels.

"Hmm, how about green tea?" Shisui hummed, and Sakura nodded.

"Preference?" He shook his head, and Sakura pulled out a scoop. She tapped the blend of tea into an infuser dropping the little metal ball into a mug with a clink. Sakura glanced over to Shisui.

" Just so you know…because you might consider changing your decision" She started shyly as if embarrassed to share her thoughts. "There are tea categories, white, black, oolong, herbal, mate. I also sort them by caffeine and intention. Like herbal blends, energy blends, some detox blends-"

"I'm thinking tea is too complicated for me, just do whatever you want," Shisui interrupted while propping his chin up with his hands, he felt mesmerized by her knowledge of teas but he felt as if it was a topic he knew very little about. Sakura could only sigh in return grabbing the teapot and pouring boiling hot water into Shisui's cup.

"Don't worry im going to convert you into the tea." The pinkette said with noticeable determination in her voice whilst handing a hot cup of tea into Shisui's hands. And when their fingertips touched for a brief second Shisui mumbled softly. "I don't know what you're talking about," while taking the mug from Sakura's hands.

The pinkette chuckled taking a seat next to Shisui, for a moment she felt normal all awkwardness gone for a second. Through the corner of his black crimson eyes Shisui followed her movements taking her in. He noticed that she had the annoying habit of twirling her hair around one finger, biting onto her perfectly glossed lower lip as she was sitting just a bit too close to him. Her white lab coat was was about to slide down her shoulder almost revealing her perfectly silky skin beneath. Her long pink hair albeit a bit messy was resting on her back reaching her rear. And her soft plump lips were reaching out for the cup of tea.

A second later Sakura was starting to feel uneasy again, she didn't know what to say to Shisui, which was rare considering that for the past few days all she did was ramble to him about her life and work almost nonstop. Her green eyes stared at the cup of tea that was resting in her palms. She knew she couldn't stay silent. She was starting to curse herself, just why did she have to say those things to Shisui a couple of days ago? Unfinished business? She was out of her mind, honestly. Good at only making things awkward she noted.

She tilted her head, letting that long hair of hers fall onto her shoulder. "What do you think about my tea? Do you like it?" She asked Shisui shyly, a slight rosy blush was spreading across the tip of her nose.

Shisui felt out of place for a second before answering. "I've never had anything like this before. The taste is very rich and zesty. Is that lemon?" He answered honestly, finding himself being surprised. The woman did really know how to make tea afterall.

Sakura couldn't help but smile, the rosy tint on her nose started spreading across her cheeks tinting them a lighter pinky shade.

"This is one of my favourites, lemon green tea. I made it myself by gathering the leaves from the lemon tree and mixing it with the dry lemon zest." She said while facing Shisui. He could tell she was getting excited.

"I see." That's all he said. A few minutes more passed, and they were sitting in silence occasionally sipping tea. Sakura was still as nervous as ever but Shisui's mind was somewhere else completely.

The woman near him was intoxicating, beautiful, feminine, smart, she was a breath of fresh air, a glimpse into a brighter future. She was everything he did not deserve, nor did he have a right to claim her for himself anyways. He knew he should stop before it's too late it wasn't fair to use her his own selfish needs with the excuse of "helping". It was even worse when Shisui realised he was starting to feel a certain way about her which was not allowed in any case. Yet he could not deny the fact that he felt calm and relaxed around her, she was so different compared to all the other women that were once in his bed, yet she couldn't beat Izumi, at this point he thought she was still not enough.

And deep down he knew he shouldn't be doing this, after all he knew way too well, he would be marrying Izumi in a few years' time. He wanted her, no he loved her, after all she was his fiancée and she was the most important person to him, Itachi and Izumi have been through everything with him, they helped Shisui a lot and were always by his side no matter what. And for now Shisui felt as if Izumi was the only one suitable for him, she was pure, gentle, untouched. He couldn't stop thinking about her, he wanted her, she was the only woman that wouldn't let him put a claim on her. He knew he would have her in his bed in a few years' time, but he also knew that she wouldn't be willing to do it voluntary. She will not open up to him, not even in a million years. She has always seen Shisui as her older brother, as a part of a family, but never as a lover, never as a man. It was always Itachi wasn't it? Itachi stole away the only person that mattered to him the most, and yet Itachi couldn't give a single fuck about Izumi's feelings. Shisui could only wonder what made him ignore Izumi's feelings. Was it because she was given to Shisui? Out of respect to his family? He would never know, yet Shisui knew that Itachi was always aware of Izumi's feelings for him and it was just making Shisui's blood boil. And because of that Shisui never did anything, he didn't want to hurt Izumi's feelings by forcing himself on her so he decided that one of the best ways to let out his pent-up frustrations would be by using other people, women in particular. He was aware that it made him look like a playboy, like a dick, everything but a decent man. He knew that way too well, but he was way too deep already, he was beyond help, it seemed that his only light was Izumi.

For the past few days that Shisui was walking Sakura home all he could think about was that he wanted to touch her, he wanted to put his claim on her as well, just like he did with all the others, but he couldn't. It was one time he couldn't, because all he could hear was Itachi's words ringing in his head _"You have a fiancée."._ And for thefirst time in his life since forever he actually felt guilty. He knew Sakura deserved way better, and maybe just maybe if it would be another place and time sometime in another life, he would choose Sakura over Izumi. But it wasn't a different time and place nor another life, it was just a sad fucked up reality of his.

"Is there's something bothering you?" Sakura couldn't help but notice the way Shisui was acting. She could tell he was feeling tense and she couldn't grasp the reason behind it. She was clueless. Did she say something wrong? Did she do anything at all? This man was still a secret to her, she knew he had a shell that she couldn't crack. This time around she actually felt helpless, she did not know how to comfort him.

"It does not concern you, _Sakura_." She flinched under the threat in his voice, she felt her muscles tensing. She didn't know what to say, it seemed that everything she tried would just end up backfiring at her. But she just couldn't understand, for some reason she just couldn't let go, for some reason she just cared…

"Shisui, tell me, who am I to you?" she said while glancing up at all of the plants hanging from the ceiling of her living room. She didn't know why she asked. The pink haired woman knew the answer already, and yet she asked anyways. She knew she wasn't special, she knew what type of man Shisui was. And yet at the end of the day she was just an idiot, an idiot who cared too much about other people and their lives. And idiot who was willing to trust people way too easily, an idiot who was willing to let people in into her life without a second thought of getting burned. She just couldn't let it go, she didn't know why she cared so much about him, was it because he was helping her? Was it because he knew her secret? No this can't be it. If it were just that she would never in a million years would've offered him her company. Because at the end of the day, pinkette knew she would rather have him comeback to her bed in search of comfort. What was even worse was that somewhere deep in her heart she despised the idea of Shisui having someone else, and to be truthful it was terrifying. It was never meant to happen, things on her side were just going out of control. Sakura knew that this wouldn't last, she just had to get it over with. It was the wisest decision, the most logical one she could come up with. The pink haired woman decided that tonight she would end this all of this, she would give herself to Shisui in order to save her clan, to unlock the true power of the seal.

It took Shisui a couple of minutes to answer, he was caught off guard by that question of hers. The older Uchiha never thought about it. What Sakura meant to him? He enjoyed their conversations, and he thought she was a smart woman, and to be truthful he felt like they were way more than just acquaintances, their relationship leaned more towards that of being friends, maybe even good friends. At the end of the day Sakura was a good person, she was caring and gentle, shit she was someone that could've been his potential partner be it a few years ago, but now all he could offer her was just being friends…with benefits. It was logical, it was the most logical decision, they both gained something from this relationship and there was nothing to lose. Although, Shisui knew this was wrong, he knew he should end this, but he couldn't Sakura just wouldn't let him, and he would not dare to cross the pink haired woman's boundaries. He could've ended it on the first night he met her, they could've just fucked but he couldn't… Upon seeing those piercing inexperienced green eyes that were shaking from fear he knew he couldn't do it. She was not ready by any means, and he could respect that.

"I think we are… friends?" He said as if he wasn't sure himself, as if he was asking himself the same question as well.

"I see." Was all that she said. Her answer was blunt and short, void of any emotion in it. She knew she wasn't special, she knew that from the very beginning, she also knew the answer before it even came out of his lips. And yet her heart throbbed painfully, just at what point in time did she start do develop these feelings for him? She couldn't tell.

And as if all of this wasn't enough, she thought of torturing herself even more as she decided to ask him. "That person who is most important to you. Who is she? Tell me." Sakura barely recognized her own voice, raspy, filled with emotion. She always had a feeling his heart wasn't so easy. She saw him as a cheerful person, but she knew there was something more, something way deeper than he was letting out for her to see.

One blink. Then another. His brows furrowed in confusion before he asked, "Why?".

"Tell me, please…" Her voice was haunting in the dark room. Her teeth were sinking into her plump bottom lip to the point of almost drawing blood.

The tension he felt rising gradually clutched tight in his chest.

"It doesn't concern you, but I will tell you one thing. She does not feel the same way about me." A heady mixture of anger, anxiety, and hurt coalesced into burning impatience that finally pushed him out of his seat, and it took everything in him to plaster on a smile as he excused himself to her heading towards the exit, trying to make his way out of her apartment.

She got up immediately trying to block him from leaving. Her small petite figure forced itself out in the front trying to stop him from leaving. Because she knew if he would've left now, he would never comeback. Her small hands were resting on his broad shoulders soothing him, trying to calm him down, trying to make him stay.

But the way he flew along the dimly lit corridor in her small apartment, pushing her into the wall whilst letting the thick cloud of anxiety fill the air which was now on his breath rising to his nostrils with every pounding beat of his heart, revealed an inconvenient truth: at this point it would be hard for him to stay out of her life. Because gradually…insidiously…he was a selfish bastard who urged to satisfy his needs, a bastard that wanted both things at the same time.

So his arms shot out to enfold her, holding her tightly to his chest as he pressed her even harder against the wall, fingers tightening around delicate wrists to pin her in place and brook no argument as she stared wide-eyed into the savage darkness of his gaze.

"What can you offer me?" he murmured flatly against her hair, hoping she wasn't aware of his question.

He moved carelessly claiming her neck with his lips. His large hands kept her close while playfully slinking underneath the shirt hem he's released from the safety of its prim tuck in her skirt. An attempt to distract her from his question. He heard a stifled moan leaving her lips and soon her white lab coat found itself fully discarded on the cold corridor floor.

And when Shisui accepted her moan as an answer, she spoke, the sound of her hesitant voice drawing Shisui's attention as much as the beauty of her dimly lit exotic features.

" _That's_ …that's not the point and you know it," she exhaled, her voice shaky. "Yet the only thing I can offer to you is myself." He could see her green spring-like eyes clouded with concern, with fear, with lust. Mixed, raw emotions were just dancing in her eyes.

Her voice was haunting in the dark, and it unnerved him to think of how deliriously relieved he felt to hear those words coming out of her mouth. The tension clutched tight in his chest gradually unfurled to the point where he could breathe again.

"I will give myself to you…tonight, that is if you wish for that to happen." She said her voice still held its shakiness. "You can think of me as if I was her if… if that would make you feel any better." Her voice came out as a mumble, her eyes bored into the ground, too afraid to face him, too afraid to see his reaction.

Shisui felt shocked for a split second after hearing her bold statement, but then he found his lips curving into a smile.

"Very well then." Suddenly she felt the cool air glide against her skin and the pinkette realised that he's taking her shirt up with him to stroke her sides. "You asked for it yourself, never forget that." His voice was dark, darker than she ever heard it. It was scary, it was bizarre, and at that moment she was lost way beyond redemption. And the next thing she knew she felt his charged touches on her skin his fingertips pressing into the flesh just enough that she swore she felt her heels lift from the floor.

* * *

 **Author's note**

I'm finally back! I've been really busy for the past couple of months and working 6 or 7 days in a row. I did not have any time to sit down and actually write something. But for the last couple of days I felt really inspired and decided to write a new chapter. Poured my heart and soul into this, so let me know what you think! All of your comments are really appreciated and I can't believe we are almost up to **200 people** who are following my drabble! Thank you so much, it means a lot to me! Hopefully before the new chapter comes out we could hit **85-90 reviews on this story**! Anyways, good news im going on a holiday for a few weeks, so ill be away from work which means I'll have the time to actually sit down and write something!


	11. Reaching in between the sheets

**Chapter 11 - Reaching in between the sheets**

* * *

"Very well then." Suddenly she felt the cool air glide against her skin and the pinkette realised that he's taking her shirt up with him to stroke her sides. "You asked for it yourself, never forget that." His voice was dark, darker than she ever heard it. It was scary, it was bizarre, and at that moment she was lost way beyond redemption. And the next thing she knew she felt his charged touches on her skin his fingertips pressing into the flesh just enough that she swore she felt her heels lift from the floor.

At this point she felt like a madwoman, she felt like she had no shame, no respect nor for herself nor for Shisui or the other girl that had his heart painfully aching. For what she could only make out at that specific moment were her hitched breaths, supressed moans and his hands that were mercilessly ravishing her body.

As much as Sakura would have liked to control the amount of blood rushing to her cheeks, there was not much she could do as her reaction simply confirmed her subconscious' observations that she had over the past few days. Shisui's Sharingan was dormant and as she stared up into the equivalent of an obsidian abyss that threatened to consume her body and soul there was no denying her unwelcome feelings. He was so close, having not risen from where he had licked her neck previously and the pinkette was aware that if she tilted her head down, she would be literally kissing his nose.

Shisui's smooth timbre was a sensual caress, his breath blowing hot against her newly exposed skin, "If you behave tonight, you will want for nothing after I'll be done with  
you."

Sakura's heart thundered, so loud that was she was positive he could hear it trying to beat out of her chest, both at his words and proximity. Which meant Shisui's offer was horribly, no _sinfully_ tempting, especially with the question she had burning its existence into her head. Could she have him? Just for herself, just for tonight…

And the answer to that, logically, would be a very firm no. There was no reason to ever want a man of his calibre: dangerous, sexy, strong and a known womaniser. Sakura tried to reason herself by reminding herself that he already had someone else in his heart. But at the spur of the moment, when her body was oh so sinfully responding to his rough touches and words, she couldn't find a single reason to resist his ministrations.

She couldn't control herself at all. She was a sinful woman turned into a wild animal. Even now as he pinned her further into the wall with his lean muscled body, heat was already pooling in her abdomen and an uncomfortable, irrepressible urge was growing between her thighs. Unconsciously squirming beneath his figure, Sakura rubbed her legs together, as if trying to resist him at the last chance given. Too bad, her chances were already gone. If anything, the movement seemed to draw his attention and he shifted, deliberately forcing a hard thigh between her long legs.

Heat was emanating through the fabric of his trousers, straight through her tight mini-skirt so fiercely that it made her jolt, bucking up against his hard musculature with something akin to a whimper that was both in pain and reluctant pleasure. The Anbu leader leaned down again, his fingers creating a fiery path over the line of her exposed ribs, settling just beneath her breasts.

"You're very responsive today, I'll make sure you will understand how incredibly arousing that is, _Sakura_." His silky tenor was dark, way darker than before and awfully husky with a tint of velvet to it. She felt a shiver down her back.

Incautiously, she parted her lips for him, and it didn't take much more for him to invite himself into her.

Dark emerald eyes widened slightly when his tongue took no time slipping past her lips; they shot straight to his again with bewilderment only to be met with a dark hungry gaze. The texture of his tongue rubbing almost sinfully against hers certainly didn't feel bad.

Delicately, the petal-haired female touched her own appendage against his, slightly startled when a rumble of approval erupted from his chest. Slowly becoming more adventurous, Sakura relaxed slightly and started to curl her tongue around his, rubbing her lips against his own as she did and pressing even closer to him than ever. Her actions pleased the Anbu captain and he quickly took their kiss to a much more aggressive and sensual level.

Pushing fully into her small mouth, he sucked at her succulent lips and explored her as thoroughly as he could, as if there would be no other chance. Her small dainty teeth were straight and perfect, and she let out a small whimper when he returned his attention to her tongue again.

Her eyes were beginning to gleam with a growing awareness, and he became more aroused just by looking at the sexual curiosity in her eyes. Just thinking of all the things that he would teach her tonight made him muffle a groan.

Disengaging abruptly from the surprised female, he looked at her with such dark hungry eyes that she shuddered.

She had no idea how she looked now; lips swollen, eyes misty with passion, long hair spread carelessly around her frail half-exposed figure. He wanted her badly. Really badly.

"Let's go." His voice was slightly hoarse as he grabbed hold of her hand and started to tow her back into her bedroom, his strides long and purposeful. Still dazed by the bout of passion that she had been in, Sakura couldn't find any strength in herself to protest.

Once they reached the bedroom, he looked at her intently in the semi-darkness that was surrounding the both of them, obsidian eyes glimmered. Her nervousness had been expected, and so was her inexperience. Her blatant innocence made her all the more alluring to him.

He hooked a finger under her chin and lifted her face up to his. She didn't say a thing. So, he kissed her again. The kiss he gave her was hot, hungry and urgent. It didn't last long.

Sakura was most disorientated when he pulled away from her. Passion-glazed eyes took a while to clear and when they did, she found him just a few paces away from her, sitting lazily at the edge of her huge bed. He gave her a long, languid stare.

"Undress for me, _Sakura._ "

His voice was soft but there was no mistaking the hint of authority that marked him a leader among men. Sakura looked uncertainly at him. Then she took a deep breath and told herself not to be a sissy. After all she was already half naked, the only piece of clothing she had on her upper body was her a lacy black bra. Moreover, she had chosen to do this after all; she was not going to spend tonight regretting her decision.

As her lithe form became more and more apparent to him, his eyes became darker and darker as he ravished them over her petite physique. Suddenly he was glad that he had never seen her fully naked, it was only his hands that had the opportunity to feel the soft flesh beneath his fingertips. The hint of a narrow waist, rounded feminine hips and the sight of braless high pert breasts teased his visual senses and it was all he could do not to walk over to roughly divest her of all the remaining layers of clothing when the thin silky skirt did little to hide her curves as it hugged her long, lean legs briefly.

Shisui shifted slightly. It was getting uncomfortable, but he would not trade this moment for anything else in the world, just as he would not take his eyes off her graceful movements no matter what happened. Tonight, he was going to be well rewarded for his patience. He could barely wait.

Carefully, as she finally removed the sinfully short mini-skirt off her legs and allowed the light material slide down her legs by dropping onto the floor with a light 'shush'. Her lean, milky legs were immediately revealed for his perusal and she crossed and uncrossed them shyly when she risked a look up and saw his burning gaze.

She was completely exposed to him and clad in only her lacy panties.

He couldn't help but think she was breath-taking.

The Anbu leader was off the bed and before her in an instant, and she stared at him with huge, tremulous eyes as she edged close to his heat.

"Try to be gentle." She whispered half-smiling.

He ran his hands through her silken pink tresses before resting them on her waist. Her skin was so smooth; he wanted to touch her all over and could barely contain that urge.

"I know." His voice was like crushed velvet and she shuddered lightly against him.

Crimson coloured eyes gleamed with pure desire for her, and for a moment Sakura felt like the most beautiful woman on earth. For a moment she felt as if his eyes were only on her, she felt wanted. And that was all that mattered to her. She would cherish this moment.

"Come to bed now."

Sakura allowed herself to be led to the mattress by him. Fully aware of her fate she did not resist as he pressed her down against the soft surface and watched curiously as he undressed himself for her. He did not take his time and stripped so quickly that it was only a matter of seconds before the last thing that came off were his boxers and his fully naked form appeared before her.

Her mouth went dry as he stood before her unashamedly, his broad shoulders and well defined pectorals gleaming in the dim lights and drawing her attention downwards to pale, perfect abs and narrow hips and lastly to his…erection.

Emerald eyes widened slightly. He was large.

Sakura was no stranger to the human anatomy but it was obvious even to her that he was definitely a fine specimen of the masculine sex. In his state of arousal Sakura didn't think that she would be able to wrap her hand around his quivering phallus even if she tried and as much as his size alarmed her she wasn't given much time to worry about it as he came to her, dark eyes predatory and locked to hers as he slowly crawled towards her.

The rush of excitement that filled her senses was like nothing she had experienced before, and hesitantly Sakura lifted her arms to him when he covered her body with his. The difference between his sleek, muscular form and her own softer, feminine version was so vast that she shivered slightly in response. He soothed her immediately, placing long, wet kisses on her lips and throat as his warm hands caressed her body with butterfly touches.

Sakura whimpered and ran her own hands agitatedly across his back. The weight of his body against hers, his scent of rainwater and his sensual ministrations on her body was making her feverish and restless. Without even her knowing it, her body started to rub sensuously against him as it searched instinctively for…something. Hot desire pooled rapidly in the pit of her belly and the pressure between her legs was getting unbearable. She bucked against him and immediately the feel of his arousal provided a slight relief for her. Instinctively, she started to squirm slightly under him, spreading her thighs and pulling up her knees to his hips.

He groaned as she pressed her soaking wet heat against him. He grew even more rigid at the utterly wanton picture that she presented right at that moment; long pink hair spread carelessly around her, heart-shaped face flushed with arousal and eyes glazed with lust, rosebud lips red and pouting as her lithe body strained against him, just ready to be taken.

Shisui bent his head and latched his mouth over an erect nipple. The warm, suckling heat of his mouth over her perky breast caused so much pleasure that Sakura cried out and rolled her hips hard against his in helpless reaction. He growled through the mouthful of her flesh and she mewled blindly with need.

Therefore, Shisui's Sharingan became hooded. Despite the bad lighting in pinkette's bedroom, the curly haired man could clearly see Sakura's cheekbones tinted from arousal and embarrassment, her eyes glazed with want and confusion at the same time. Soft, inviting lips parted to issue throaty whimpers of frustration as she helplessly tried to roll her hips against his in hopes of releasing some of the pent-up tension in her body. Although his intention had been to punish her for her careless words and actions, Shisui wanted nothing more than to bring the woman to orgasm, to join her in the experience of it being her very first.

Being aroused was as irritating as it was thrilling, especially when it was caused by Shisui Uchiha. Just when Sakura thought her body had a grasp of something, she was utterly disappointed as Shisui was not making any further moves to pleasure her body.

And when he nipped her suddenly, grazing his teeth against her sensitive flesh in a way that made her grow even wetter with increasing desire. She arched eagerly into his mouth and keened softly when he began to suckle even harder on the delicate pink tip. Writhing with the pleasure that he was bringing her, her hands came up and buried themselves into his wild curly locks as she lifted herself even closer to him.

"S-shi..Shisui…" the way she moaned his name was low and breathy and as the anbu leader watched her, exotically slanted crimson eyes intent upon hers as large, hot hands travelled down her lithe body and pushed aside her soaking panties to get to her most secret of places.

Her taste of green tea mixed with zesty lemon was especially addictive to him as it lingered not only on her bruised swollen lips but on her body as well.

The way she was restlessly massaging his scalp had him rumbling with pleasure and his long fingers drifted lazily over the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, making her squirm and pant with increasing need.

 _"Do you want me to fuck you, Sakura?"_ It was supposed to be a languid question, but it came out in a harsh hiss instead.

Sakura stared at him with large, misty eyes.

"Y-yes." She shuttered but her answer was immediate. A most intense pressure was building up within her womb and she knew that only he could alleviate it for her and make her feel even better than she was feeling right now. And she needed him, his hands and his body on her, touching her everywhere.

Another half-smile formed on the Uchiha's mouth. _"Good."_

Strong fingers wasted no time pushing against her damp thigh, spreading her right leg out so that it curled around the outside of his thigh. The touch sent jolts of pleasure and desire straight to her groin, along with flittering thoughts of unknown. Sakura whimpered only to be gently shushed by Shisui as he stroked the silky skin of her inner thigh, his thumb rubbing circles over her hip whilst the dexterous digits stroked idle patterns over her flesh.

All she could see was Shisui's handsome face painted with the same amount of pleasure she held on her equally aroused face, as he was carefully surveying her reaction.

Ever so slowly, Shisui ran the tip of his finger over the sensitive folds of her sex, never once taking his eyes from her face, watching after every inhale and looking out for the glowing diamond on her forehead hidden by long pink bangs that were framing her face. Her body shivered with pleasure and she couldn't help but moan his name again, all of the pressure she felt in her forehead and on her sex were slowly turning her mad with pleasure. Dark eyes darkened at the sound of his name.

"Obedient little girl I see." His voice was dark, laced with lust and want. The way his name came out breathless out of her lips he just couldn't wait to ravish this pretty little thing, she didn't know what she got herself into. She was so obedient and submissive that he couldn't recall the last time someone made him feel like this, he couldn't remember the last time he wanted to fuck someone so hard that he became almost obsessive and crazy.

A low, throaty mew escaped her throat. She didn't know if it was even possible to be more wet but his words just kept twisting her insides in ways she didn't know were possible.

He crossed his fingers and slowly started to piston the curled digits within her. Sakura panted harshly. Her hips moved even without her command and her hands were clenched tightly into her own long hair. She rocked desperately against his hand and he watched her passionate dance and almost glowing body intently, occasionally leaving long lingering kisses on her smooth stomach and the sides of her breasts. She was so slick and getting even wetter by the minute, and anytime now she would be ready to take him. Fully.

Her lips parted in a silent cry and her eyes widened in an awed expression, her breath coming in irregular little gasps. Her body willingly suctioned him inside, as if he belonged there, and he sunk into her easily, aided by the incredible slickness of her arousal.

He didn't stop until he was inside up to the third knuckle and paused a moment, feeling her flex and flutter around him as her body struggled to grow accustomed to his intrusion. She was burning hot and liquid and virgin tight, the tightness making him groan, but his eyes never left her face, instead finding the sight of her pleasured expressions far more interesting.

He began to withdraw from her at the same torturously slow pace and the muscles of her canal were hesitant to let him go, clinging to him almost as fiercely as the hands that were now clinging onto his strong shoulders for their dear life. She whimpered and moaned as he pulled out so far he was almost free of her, but then he reversed his actions and began to push into her again. Over and over, in and out his digit moved, loosening her body for him, but never once increasing his speed.

She thought having him touch her here would bring her relief, but it seemed to only drive her into a greater frenzy. Her head fell back against the soft mattress, emerald eyes shut as she moaned for the anbu leader, arching her back and grinding her hips against Shisui's finger in an attempt to make him go faster. When she went too wild beneath him, his second hand pressed her hips to the mattress, stilling her actions and forcing her to endure his sweet torture.

Her fingernails were cutting into his shoulders, but she couldn't bring herself to let go and he seemed oblivious to the pain, still focused only on her face even as his finger moved so intimately within her.

"S-shisui" she moaned as her core flexed around him in a contraction that sent hot pleasure singing through her, " _Shisui please...just fuck me already._ " Her voice was driving him crazy, that woman, did she have any idea what kind of an effect these words had on him? He wanted to thrust into her, fast and rough, again and again. He wanted to grab her long pink tresses and pull them, fuck her from behind, fuck her on her back, make her ride his dick. His painful erection was getting almost agonizing from the lack of release, but he knew that this was definitely going to be well worth the wait.

At first, she thought he was going to ignore her request, but then he finally let his eyes move from her face to the place his digit was working in and out of her. She was so wet by now that her liquid desire had begun to seep out of her and run down the curve of her rear to soak into the light mattress beneath her. Sakura propped herself up on her elbows, her long hair was all over the place; on the pristine white sheets, draped over her back, and they gleamed most beautifully in the semi-darkness of the room, the silver glint on pink highlighting the beautiful curve of her lithe body as she was eagerly awaiting his next move as he seemed captivated by the sight of her dripping sex. Her body, he noticed was half glowing, the diamond seal she had on her forehead was spreading through her body making her glow like a faint flame. She looked ethereal. She looked like someone who shouldn't even exist in this world, someone who is too pure, too gentle and too good to be true. She looked like a goddess waiting to be devoured by the devil. She was the poison and the antidote.

And then his head was lowering, down.

"Be mine…just for tonight, _**please Shisui…**_ " Her voice came out breathless and desperate. Her gaze was cloudy, be it either tears that struggled to fall or the fact that she was so careless. He couldn't understand why she was so attached to him. What made her so desperate? What was so special about someone like him? It was clear as day he did not deserve someone as pure as her.

Her words brought him back to life. His dark crimson eyes went back to being just plain black. He was a selfish bastard that was trying to devour something that was not meant to be his in the first place. Although his sudden realisation did not help to deal with the erection that was very much still alive.

He knew he was using her for his own selfish needs, but she agreed to it herself, didn't she? Just one time wouldn't hurt, would it? He couldn't even bring himself to see her as someone else, because she was simply…just Sakura. Izumi and Sakura couldn't be compared anyways as they were too different.

 _Being hers for one night wouldn't hurt_. Izumi would never know. He wanted her just as much, just for one night, just for one night he wanted to forget the other woman and indulge into whatever that the pink haired goddess had to offer. One bite wouldn't kill him.

He looked at the petal-haired woman, her face played several different emotions, making it had to read. And then, his gaze softened. His hand reached out for her cheek, and he grazed it with his long fingers.

"Only this time." She heard his hoarse, although softened voice and she blinked several times. A soft albeit sad looking smile spread through his lips, and for the first time Sakura felt as if she saw a glimpse of the raw side of him. He looked heartbroken, she couldn't imagine what he was feeling, but unfortunately the burning desire in her body pushed those thoughts away. All she wanted was him, even if it was just for one night. She wanted this man and no other. She was so selfish, especially when she knew he had someone else in his heart. But oh, how she wished that that someone was her.

He rubbed her cheek carefully and then she suddenly felt his lips on hers. Shisui grazed his lips against hers delicately in an apologetic manner. Somewhere in his heart, he was sorry, he really was.

He pushed her onto the mattress again and covered the both of them with a silk duvet. This time his hands gently travelled throughout her body slowly tracing patterns on her skin. She hummed as one of his hands went up into her scalp massaging it, while the other one continued its explorations on her body.

The kiss they shared never broke and he almost chuckled when he felt her smiling softly into their kiss.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

He threaded his long strong fingers through her long petal coloured locks, dragged lips and tongue along the smooth column of her neck. "No more talking…just…" He breathed her in. "…feel…"

Suddenly, her eyes glazed over his and she noticed that this time the obsidian orbs held something dark and feral in them, something sinfully alluring that sent hot shivers coursing through her body and she was left wondering if that was all she had of his.

He was about to kiss her again when she heard a knock on her bedroom window and as she turned her head to observe It took her sheer force of will to get her mouth shut instead of gaping like a fish out of water.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Sakura-san, _Shisui_." Itachi cleared his throat observing the awkward situation that he found himself in. His cousin just had no decency whatsoever. Yet he couldn't help but observe the long haired kunoichi who was clearly naked beneath the sheets.

"An injured jounin from Izumi's team just came back and we are needed at the Hokage tower immediately." Her eyes shifted back and forth from her beautiful superior to the younger Uchiha so many of her friends gossiped about. She started to squirm under his intense gaze and wanted nothing more than to flee from the room. But being naked that wasn't a choice. Her cheeks burned so hard she thought she was going to faint from embarrassment. It couldn't be more horrible. Itachi probably thought she was just another one of Shisui's playthings. And although, he wasn't wrong, she couldn't help but feel ashamed.

"I'll be there right away." Shisui said stepping away from her already. His heart sunk at the words he heard from his younger cousin. "Go ahead I'll follow you in a second." He

said in a rushed tone.

"I expect you to be there in less than 5 minutes." Itachi said taking one last look at the confused kunoichi before putting his anbu mask on and disappearing from her bedroom window completely.

* * *

Honestly guys, thank you all so much for all of the support you show me! All of your comments (I read all of them and the thing that's bothering me is that there is no way to interact with you guys expect for the times when I'm leaving an authors note at the end of the chapter) are really appreciated and I can't believe that over **200 people** are actually following my fanfiction! I was gone for longer than usual, but I just had no inspiration to write and was busy pretty busy working and with university as it is my last year. I've recently lost my job due to the company closing down, so while I search for another one I decided I have enough time to just sit down and work on my fanfiction. As always all of the **comments, follows and favourites are appreciated** , so if you enjoy my work please do not hesitate to leave a comment or just follow my story for the newest updates! I hope that until next chapter comes out we would surely be able to hit **100 reviews**? Let me know what you think of this chapter by leaving a review. I will see you all very soon! x


	12. There's fire where my heart should be

**Chapter 12 – There's fire where my heart should be**

* * *

"I expect you to be there in less than 5 minutes." Itachi said taking one last look at the confused kunoichi before putting his anbu mask on and disappearing from her bedroom window completely.

By the time she looked at the elder Uchiha, Sakura's face was completely clear of any previous emotion. She nervously glanced at Shisui, noticing him being fully clothed already. Her face was blank, but she felt as if her heart was about to escape from her ribcage. She wanted to ask him so many questions, but she also came to a realisation that he was about to leave anyways.

And the moment she realised she has heard Itachi mention another woman's name and she shuddered.

Who was the woman that he had mentioned? Who is Izumi? For now, that remained a mystery for Sakura. She really wanted to ask Shisui about her. Was she the woman he liked? Was she his anbu teammate? Unfortunately, she could only guess.

"See you soon I guess…" Sakura whispered as she noticed Shisui body-flickering out of her sight in an instant. The pink haired woman shivered feeling the cold midnight wind pinch at her exposed skin as she bit her lip silently cursing the open window that was left behind by Itachi.

Her face was facing the bedroom door, she didn't want to look at him even though she knew he was gone. He didn't even say anything to her, just left as fast as he could. She frowned. She did not expect him to do that, the least he could've done was apologise to her before leaving. But no, he just left without a word, leaving her frustrated, confused, cold, disappointed and angry. She hated this feeling already.

She knew it wasn't his fault that he was most likely sent on a mission at this time of the night. But he could've given her a small explanation, he could've apologised to her, he could've said goodbye _, for fucks sake at the end of the day his younger cousin Itachi Uchiha got to see her nearly naked_. She blushed furiously, as she felt a wave of steam leave through her ears. She cupped her face with her hands.

The situation she was in was ridiculous. She could only hope that Uchiha Itachi would keep his mouth shut about everything he's seen today. By any means she did not want Sasuke or Naruto to find out, especially from someone like Itachi-san, or else she would be absolutely mortified. Moreover, she knew that Itachi probably had no idea why she was doing all of this, no, any of this especially with this cousin. To him it probably looked like Shisui managed to get Hokage's apprentice to become another one of his playthings by having her satisfy his sexual desires. Which was partly true, and that's what most of the general public would assume if they knew about all of this as well.

She sighed. As much as she wanted to tell herself she was only doing it with the purpose of unlocking the goddamn kekkei genkai of her clan, she knew she would be lying. Although, that is how everything initially started with Shisui as he casually decided to offer her his help. But right now, she felt like as if she was using the whole situation only as an excuse. An excuse that she could use to get closer to him, to feel him, to have him all to herself.

Sakura realised she could've ended all of this today; she could've had him for one night satisfying her unexplainable wild desire for the older man whilst solving all of her bloodline limit problems at once. But she didn't, _no she couldn't_.

She grew even more frustrated. Not only will she have to seek Shisui out again to finish what they started but pinkette also realised that the next time she might see him, he might as well just reject her. Her heart clenched at the thought.

Pinkette ran her hand through her long luscious locks in attempt to relieve some of the stress she was feeling. She felt defenceless as she wondered what was going on in Shisui's head. Her eyes managed to catch the emotion on his face for a brief second after they both heard what came out of Itachi's mouth. He nearly choked hearing what Itachi had to say as a nervous look was plastered all over his face. She never seen him move so fast, although she was sure he was considered to be one of the fastest ninja in the village. All it took for her was one blink of an eye to see him off her bed in an instant.

Every detail mattered with this man, and she had a hard time putting the puzzle pieces together. She never knew what to expect and it was exciting, yet frightening. A cold fear settled down into her throat, making her vitally aware of her situation, which she felt might become dangerous soon enough. Those voices in her dreams were really messing her up. Unconsciously, she slowly raised her fingertips near her forehead touching the pale, barely there diamond seal.

And when she finally laid down that night, still naked in her bed, clutching onto the sheets, the whisper from her dreams would become a spoken voice.

* * *

She was there again, in this strange dark place, all alone, all by herself. This time she was ready. She was ready to take in whatever the dark unknown voice would throw her way. Her eyes narrowed into nothingness.

"What is it this time?" The anger in her tone could be felt from a mile away.

" _Quick to catch on I see."_ She heard a whisper near her ear making her shudder as Sakura's eyes became wide and frightened. She hoped she wasn't making this up as the voice talking to her this time was different.

" _Our time is slowly running out." The voice sighed. "Although you were pretty close to wrapping up your mission today it is not enough."_

"I'm aware." Sakura said stiffly.

" _We haven't got much time before he comes after you I'm afraid."_ The unknown voice said gently. _"You need to unlock the hidden bloodline limit as fast as you can, so I could help you."_

Sakura could feel her heart beating a wild rhythm upon hearing the words from the unknown voice. Just who is coming for her? First she was told her clan would be in danger, now she's in danger as well? Her heart nearly sank as she took a nervous gulp that made her nauseous. Who is _he?_

"W-what are you talking about? Who is coming after me? Who are you? You are not the same voice that t-talked to me the last time!" she struggled to speak.

" _I can't tell you that yet, but once you awaken, he might feel your chakra, or maybe he has already as you've might have been sending weak signals."_ She heard the voice sigh again. _"And yes, in fact I'm different from the previous "voices" that talked to you. Although, we are all equally aware of your situation at all times. My name is Mito."_

She nearly choked at the amount of information she received. Was she finally going crazy? She blushed furiously accepting the fact that the other three "voices" were always aware of her situation at all times, meaning they probably _seen_ or _heard_ whatever that was happening between her and Shisui.

Shaking her head obstinately, Sakura glared into pitch black, willing herself not to summarize or think anymore about the situation she found herself in.

Pinkette's hair was tingling on her arms, alerting her to the fact that she was being judged and watched on all sides. It was going to make her jump or scream at them all.

"Mito, just how many other "voices" there are?"she asked warily.

" _Besides me, another two. Ume and Tsubaki. We are all here to guide you, thus that's why you are always speaking to one of us."_

Sakura noted the names of the other two. It finally made sense why every voice she heard had a different manner of approach.

"Why is it so important for me to be awaken? I know you can't tell me much and I'm aware that someone might be coming after me, but please can you at least give me some answers? I'm sure we can cooperate on this at least."

She heard another voice speaking up next to her.

" _As Mito mentioned previously, we are all here to guide you before and after you awaken. All of us are your previous reincarnations from different generations going back to the formation of Haruno clan over nine hundred years ago."_ The voice gave Sakura some time to process the information before continuing. _"My name is Ume, and I'm the oldest spirit from the three of us as I passed away around nine hundred years ago. I've been guiding the clan heiresses from previous generations meaning Tsubaki and Mito were heiresses as well. They now joined me as well in order to help you awaken our clan's kekkei genkai. You are the first person after Mito in over a hundred years to posses the kekkei genkai, thus that's why you are here. Although our clan became small and almost non-existent after the third ninja war, we still believe it is your duty to protect our family at all costs. Therefore, you have to hurry up with your awakening, until then we can't start mentoring you."_

Sakura could not process what was going on coherently. Spirits? Reincarnations? Her head felt like it was being deep fried on the spot. She couldn't find any words in her head. No questions, nothing. It was blank.

" _If he gets a hold of you not only our clan will be in danger, the whole world might be facing consequences."_ Another voice spoke after a moment, which Sakura assumed was probably Tsubaki. _"We helped you as much as we could, your feelings should be clear now. Let your desires and feelings consume you. Although, we are aware of your situation, It's the only way out unfortunately._ _ **Sakura, let that man consume you inside out**_ _."_ That was the last thing she heard before she woke up covered in cold sweat, hair clung to her naked body as she observed the light seeking into her bedroom with eyes wide open.

* * *

Even after an entire week had passed, Sakura couldn't let go of the dream. She had returned home. Spent time training. Worked at the hospital. Spent time with her parents. Spent time with Ino. Cleaned her apartment. But nothing could rid her of the old spirit's words. As she lay awake at night, she felt them wash over her. Her body would submerge and bathe in the undeniable facts, over and over. She feared, if her newfound obsession with Uchiha Shisui lasted long enough, she'd sink past reality.

She rolled over onto her stomach. Pressing a cheek into the pillow, she inhaled sharply. Slowly, she released the breath. Shisui was still on a mission, and she couldn't stop thinking about him. He was gone for over a week now and the pink haired woman couldn't help but start worrying about his whereabouts. She admitted that at some point she started getting obsessed with the man as she couldn't get him out of her head. Nor did she want to.

The words echoed through her mind, long after her initial dream. They teased her—thoroughly and entirely creeping Sakura out. She dwelled on the words constantly.

Sakura rolled onto her back.

"I don't want to think about this anymore," she murmured aloud to no one.

She knew the truth as to why the dream burdened her so greatly. Really, anyone could figure it out…but she wasn't ready to handle the emotions her dreams provoked. She wasn't ready to move and take action. Certainly, she couldn't even figure out how to maintain balance within herself.

Her imagination took a hold of her and she felt her lids fall heavy over her eyes. Sakura imagined how she stared at him, onyx eyes watching her, their bodies so close that she could feel his body heat radiating from him. Something inside her wanted to reach out and touch his curly hair, caress his face.

Some part of her wanted to kiss his lips and taste what lust lie there. Her body ached to be touched by his calloused hands and strong arms holding her together. She imagined him smirking, almost as if he knew what she was thinking, and some part of him reached out, wanting her just as much as she wanted him.

The shiver that raced down her spine causing her to squirm on her white pristine sheets as she took in a heavy breath.

With her mind drunk with want and need, her hands flailed down to her body. Touching her own bare skin, from her own breasts under her loose cotton shirt, to her flat stomach, and finally to her mismatched purple panties.

She bit her lip, debating, absentmindedly rubbing a hand along her stomach again, fingers tracing each dip and curve. She slid her hand up to cup her breast, giving it a little squeeze and thumb teasing a nipple. A soft moan slipped from her as pleasure bubbled through her, and that alone solidified her decision.

Sakura bit her lip again, harder this time as she slowly snaked her hand down abandoning her pert breasts and moving towards her stomach and past her abdomen, dipping down towards her heat.

She wondered what it would be like if Shisui would be touching her like this right now. She decided to let her fantasy run wild—even if only for a few moments. She missed his touches too much.

She tried to remember where his rough hands caressed her body. She imagined him slowly making his way down her neck, hot lips grazing against her flushed skin. His other hand pulling on her long locks to keep her body in place from squirming.

She imagined how he would hold her breasts in his hands, making her moan as he squeezed them tenderly. She wondered how his skin might taste, as she would lick his neck affectionally and imagined burying him his handsome cheeky face there, between her thighs as his tongue would glide over her sensitive flesh.

Oh how she wished for him to see her like this, in all her feminine glory, shirt bunched up around her armpits and her black shorts pooled around her ankles. Her hair was a delicate fan of pink spreading in long locks against her pillow as she arched and writhed, her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth parted in soundless gasps for Shisui over and over again.

One hand cupped a pert breast, fondling the soft mound and occasionally plucking at a hardened, coral-colored nipple. The other hand was wedged between her thighs, twin digits sliding ceaselessly in and out of her quivering slit as her hips rocked in time to her heated ministrations.

Soft moans escaped her lips with every thrust of her delicate fingers that were knuckle deep in her heat. She gasped desperately feeling herself grow even more wet as her skin burned with need and hunger for the curly haired Uchiha. She imagined Shisui replacing her slick arousal covered fingers with his hot burning erection, that she had a glimpse at. The thought making her shiver.

She wanted to come for him, just as he had asked her to do previously. She wanted to feel her walls throb against his aching length, she wanted him to thrust into her deeply, roughly extracting desperate cries and pleas for more and hear his low chuckle as he would command her to come in that deep velvety voice of his.

Her moans increased in pitch and volume as her back arched off the bed. With a final cry, her toes curled as her orgasm rippled through her like a wave, toned muscles contracting, trembling.

Despite her orgasm, images of Shisui continued to plague her, and she was not so stupid to think she would get him out of her system so easily.

She felt ashamed, yet she felt relieved at the same time. She couldn't believe what she just had done. Never in her life did Sakura indulge in her fantasies before, but Shisui was just messing with her head. She felt insane, she felt like an animal indulging into her desires. This man was driving her insane, she wanted more of him, she wanted him all to herself. She was obsessed completely.

It was bizarre to think it took her only a week without seeing him to do this… She just wanted to jump on him and ravish him, seduce him to the point where he would see no other woman but her. She was no longer herself. She felt possessed by her desires and lust.

* * *

Another uneventful week passed. And Sakura was going crazy. Shisui was still on a mission and she felt her heart trying to rip out of her chest. She couldn't recall the last time she felt so anxious and even the amount of work she had to do at the hospital didn't help her with her thoughts either. She was a mess. She couldn't sleep properly, the bags under her eyes looked like bruises confirming the fact that she barely had any time to rest. She took long shifts in the hospital in hopes to get her mind cleared but it seemed to be completely useless.

And when she decided to spend another day indulging into the pile of paperwork that was resting on her office table she was startled by a voice.

"Haruno-san," Sakura noted the young woman being one of the younger nurses that worked at the hospital as she greeted Sakura formally and with a respect that surprised the young medic, "Shizune-san sent me to inform you that she requires your assistance urgently, so please follow me."

"Of course. Please lead the way," the pink haired kunoichi replied with a nod.

The younger nurse moved quickly through the halls of the hospital and Sakura could tell by the rigidity in her form and her haste that she was extremely nervous despite her formal attitude previously.

As her guide came to a stop in front of a closed patient room, Sakura cleared her mind, pushing away all the unimportant thoughts and her recent anxiety to instead focus on her current situation. Nodding to the younger nurse in thanks, she took a silent breath before opening the door to the occupied room.

To be greeted by a flurry of activity.

A handful of nurses worked together with Shizune to tend to the two dark haired men. Sakura noted one of them being unconscious. She also noted the sheer number of nurses that were helping Shizune and working in unison, which was a poor sign to Sakura, the medical ninja knowing that these men must be in critical condition to demand the attention of so many healthcare workers.

Sakura moved closer trying to inspect the two men that were found in critical condition. Her jade eyes widened upon seeing the two familiar faces, her breath hitched and her mouth went dry as she took in the faces of Shisui and Itachi. The pink haired woman felt a wave of anxiety overtake her body as she felt the air from her lungs disappear as she struggled to breathe. Her dainty arms started shaking.

Her observant gaze snapped across the two Uchihas, taking in their current state. Shisui appeared to be unconscious, the prodding of the nurses not phasing him. His skin was covered in a sheen of sweat, his damp curly hair hanging wildly around his unnaturally pale face. His bare chest rose and fell at an uneven rate, his dry and cracked lips parted with his labored breathing.

She took another look to the side eyeing Itachi who also seemed to be nearly unconscious. His long black hair hanged loosely around his unusually pale sweat covered face and shoulders. She almost jumped back upon hearing pained coughs coming from one of the strongest village shinobi. Shisui's younger cousin nearly choked on his coughs, as dark scarlet red blood spilled from the corners of his mouth. Cold sweat ran through her as she took in the situation. _Poison_ , she assumed as she couldn't detect any external damage on their bodies.

Sakura's eyes slid open as she took in another anxious breath. It appeared to her that the situation was most likely really, really really awful as she rarely ever seen one of the Uchihas get hospitalised for something serious and the thought of the two of them together at once made her even more anxious.

She forced herself to focus, gathering her scattered and frightened thoughts into a neat ball of dread which she forced down. She refused to allow herself to fall apart. She couldn't allow herself to cry.

"How bad is the situation?" Sakura asked Shizune trying to keep her calm as much as possible, she was a medic after all.

Without another thought she began her diagnostic on Shisui, her hands dainty hands glowing an ethereal green.

She heard Shizune sigh under the pressure.

"It's a poison…" she answered, Sakura nodded, _just as I thought,_ she noted. "It's the first time I have ever seen something like this. It seems to be progressing really fast and it affects internal organs such as lungs, heart and kidneys. It's the first time I've seen a poison work so fast I'm pretty sure we don't have an antidote to this type of poison here in Konoha."

Sakura's body went numb. The closest poison specialist was a few days away in Suna. How much time did they had?

"Has Tsunade-sama been informed yet?" Sakura asked warily. "As far as I'm aware not yet, Tsunade-sama has left for a meeting outside of Konoha with the Fire Daimyo this morning. She's meant to come back tomorrow morning." Shizune shook her head nervously.

Sakura mentally cursed as she ran another diagnostic on Shisui, she began to become even more concerned to the point where she could barely focus. The older Uchiha didn't stir in the slightest, an alarming occurrence since every high-level shinobi always instinctually reacted to her invading chakra, no matter how benevolent. As she carefully interpreted the return of her own chakra, it became apparent as to why he was so unphased: his poisoning had progressed so far that he had most likely slipped into a coma.

She was trembling her hands shook even harder as her green jade like eyes started getting teary. This can't be happening.

If she didn't act soon, Shisui and Itachi would die.

* * *

 **Author's note**

I can't believe it..The amount of comments the last chapter got had me shook haha! Thank you so much guys, you inspired and motivated me to write another chapter which I decided to keep a bit more interesting and give you some more clues about the plot-line I'm going for. Another thank you to all of you who read the author's note and kindly supported me, although life has not been easy lately with the amount of uni work I've had recently I'm still very thankful for all of your support, I'm still searching for a job so hopefully I will find one soon, but I'm trying not to be bothered about it too much as I have to focus on my university work anyways. Let's just say I have more spare time to write. **Uchiha Misaki** asked me if Shisui knows why Sakura is doing all of these dirty deeds with him, and the answer is yes, he himself suggested to help her in the early chapters upon finding out her secret! **I'mAlsoAWe** that's quite a few questions but I still can't answer most of them as I'm not sure myself for some parts, for now I am for sure thinking of at least introducing Sakura to Izumi at some point in time.:) **Carmen765** one of your questions was what exactly did he mean when mentioning that Izumi doesn't feel the same? It is a one-sided love, as Izumi is in fact interested in Itachi, so Shisui is left all by himself. As for the other questions, nope, still can't tell as I don't want to spoil you guys too much! Anyways thank you guys so much, it is very fun reading all of your questions and answering the one that don't spoil the plot too much LOL. Anyways, as always all of the **comments, follows and favourites are appreciated** , so if you enjoy my work please do not hesitate to leave a comment or just follow my story for the newest updates! I hope that until next chapter comes out we would surely be able to hit **110 reviews**? Let me know what you think of this chapter by leaving a review. I will see you all very soon! x


	13. Sweet surrender

**Chapter 13 - Sweet surrender**

* * *

She was trembling her hands shook even harder as her green jade like eyes started getting teary. This can't be happening.

If she didn't act soon, Shisui and Itachi would die.

No, she would not let that happen. It was one of the reasons why Sakura became a medical ninja, in desperate times she wanted to be useful, she wanted to be able to help those in need, she wanted to protect those who she cared about. Therefore, she will not let anyone die, especially not when she was the one to tend them. She was determined to save both of the Uchiha's and for her it wasn't just a matter of personal affairs, the both of them were highly valued leaf shinobi, which meant losing any of them could cause critical damage to the village itself.

 _The pinkette took a notice of the the situation. It was familiar, way too familiar to her._ A few years ago, she had seen Kankurou of the Sand in a similar situation, when the Sand was attacked by unknown rogue ninja and he had been severely poisoned. The Sand had been weakened and asked for assistance from Konoha. Sakura had managed to get there just in time to extract the poison from his body. A poison that was very similar to this one, _maybe a little too similar._ It took her a minute, but she knew what to do.

"I need an empty bowl as well as one filled with clean water immediately!" she instructed, the severity of the situation dawning on her as she withdrew her chakra from Shisui's lifeless body.

The group in the room rapidly dispersed, a silent panic in the air at Sakura's tone with only Itachi's heavily loud coughs interrupting. It didn't take long before two nurses returned, one with an empty bowl and one filled with water in hand. Sakura nodded her thanks as the nurses set the bowls on the bedside table and stepped back to give the kunoichi more space.

"Shizune, I know you are not a poison expert, therefore, please keep Itachi-san as stable as possible with your chakra, by not letting the poison sink any further into his body, more so his organs."

She heard Shizune hum in approval of her request.

She was glad no one could see her face, as the emotions playing on her face were displayed just like a musical instrument that was being played in front of a big audience. They were easy to read. Emotions were not allowed considering the kind of work she was doing. More so, it was thanks to a curtain of long messy strands of pink hair that were struggling to fall out completely of her long ponytail, therefore the hair curtain did a good job covering her face. At least that's what she thought.

She didn't wait any longer before putting her palm against the surface of cool water in the bowl and gathering a ball of clean water in her hands. Using the other hand, she moved his black dirt and sweat covered shirt up to his armpits revealing a toned sweat-covered chest underneath.

Ignoring his chiselled chest, she was working as quickly and carefully as she could by pushing the crystal-clear orb of clean water deep into his chest and penetrating it deeply into his internal organs, the curly haired Uchiha not even flinching in his comatose state.

And for that, she was glad he didn't, as she knew she would definitely have a hard time with the other Uchiha as he was still laying awake and somewhat conscious.

The procedure requires a lot of chakra and she could only hope she will have enough to accommodate the two of them. Her chakra resources might get dangerously low.

Now all she had to do was use her chakra to meticulously guide the fluid through his tissues and gather out as much of the poison as she could.

And when the crystal-clear water that leached through his flesh and into her opposite hand came back in a disgusting soil colour, so laden with poison that the acrid scent of it filled the entire treatment room, Sakura realized how severe his condition truly was. Her hands shook for a second almost losing their focus, before she forced herself to concentrate again. _No, she will not lose him._ And yet she could only be careful enough as to not let the acidic poison reach her own skin as well.

"So that's the toxin." She faintly heard Shizune's observant comment at the opposite side of the room. Sakura could only nod in agreement.

The few nurses who stayed in the room in case anything else happened both gagged at the foul stench of the poison, even Sakura herself grimacing at the odour. She deposited the toxin into the empty bowl, the fluid so thick and viscous that it acted more like tar than a liquid. Next thing she felt was a cold breeze touching her skin, coming from outside. Someone opened a window and Sakura could only be thankful enough.

What worried her even more was that even when she worked to cleanse the toxin out from his body in a way she knew was agonizing, Shisui didn't react in a slightest. The only sign that he felt anything at all was his bruised fingertips twitching, confirming her of his deep comatose state. She worried for the other Uchiha as well, will she make it in time to help him? She felt like she didn't know…

She hoped Shizune had enough chakra to keep Itachi-san stable at least for another few minutes before eventually Sakura herself would be able to take over.

Gathering another ball of water in her hand, Sakura cleared her mind and hardened her resolve. She would not let them die.

 _She would not let anyone die today._

Being so focused on her task Sakura completely ignored the odd burning sensation on her forehead as she continued pushing forwards through the procedure.

* * *

It took her another hour repeating the same process over and over again by trying to remove as much poison as she possibly could out of Shisui's body. When she was sure he was as stable as he could be given the situation, Sakura took a short sigh of relief. He might survive. Although, her work wasn't done just yet. She had another Uchiha waiting in line to be treated.

She almost cursed herself seeing Uchiha Itachi in these circumstances, not only did the man saw her nearly naked last time they met she was also being intimate with his older cousin for no apparent reason. She shook her head a little, trying to keep herself stable, the chakra exhaustion catching up with her current state. She knew that extracting poison in such manner was a really delicate and chakra consuming process, so she wasn't surprised when she felt her chakra reserves being dangerously low, as if the burning sensation on her palms was any indication of it.

She could only wonder how Shizune managed to keep the younger Uchiha stable for that long. The older woman must be out of it as well.

Without another word she moved closer to Itachi Uchiha finally letting Shizune move past her. She noticed another two bowls nearby on the beside table, ready to be used, which she was thankful for as her nurses were smart enough to understand that she's going to be performing the same procedure to Itachi-san as well.

She knew she had to concentrate again, Itachi was Sasuke-kun's brother and in no way in hell would Sakura leave her beloved teammate without a brother. He would probably kill her if she would fuck up. Keeping Itachi alive was the only option for her, even if she was embarrassed to death.

She noticed the pale Uchiha being topless, which she could probably be thankful for to Shizune. Sakura noted the crusty dried-up blood on his chest which was thankfully not replaced by a stream of a fresh one. Just as Itachi was about to cough again Sakura pressed her palms onto his chest running another diagnostic on his body and stopping the cough from completely erupting out of his chest and mouth again.

Sakura took a mental note of Shizune's abilities to keep a goddamn Uchiha stable for so long, this sure was impressive. Sakura wasn't sure if she could replicate Shizune given the chance and situation.

"Itachi-san, this is going to hurt, a lot. Unfortunately, you aren't as lucky as your cousin by being unconscious, therefore you have two options. Option number one I will knock you out so you most likely won't feel any pain. Option number two you might remain conscious but you will have to endure the pain at least until I will finish extracting most of the poison out of your body." Sakura said gently looking up to the pained expression on the younger Uchiha's face, it was the first time pinkette saw him like this.

She heard no answer, which was expected given his condition, so Sakura knew she couldn't blame him. What caught her eye instead was his messy hair loose out of his usual low ponytail with dark raven coloured pieces clinging to his pale sweat covered face and shoulders in a chaotic manner. It was an unusual sight, really, seeing such a stoic man as Itachi in a situation like this felt like a warning in itself, but what was even worse was that two of the strongest men in the village were both clinging dearly for their lives at the same time. The pink-haired woman could only wonder what went so wrong during the mission.

"Please let me take care of you, I will promise to save _you and Shisui, Itachi-san_." She whispered reassuringly to the raven-haired Uchiha his tired dark gaze moving up to meet her own fierce jade eyes. His own dark eyes analysing hers before giving the smallest of smiles she's ever seen. She smiled kindly at him as well before pressing her fingers to his sweat-covered forehead.

"Please hold him firmly for me just in case." She instructed the two nurses who stayed quiet behind her in the treatment room.

* * *

Itachi's eyes slightly widened seeing the pink haired woman rush to his older cousin immediately. Her voice was ringing in his ears as he felt becoming more and more suffocated as the seconds passed by. His lungs felt heavy as if they were full of liquid and he felt like at any second he might stop breathing. All he saw was her and Shisui, he didn't care about the blood on his chest or mouth, nor about the unfamiliar chakra spreading through his body, trying to keep him alive.

He prayed she could save him as Itachi himself couldn't care less about his own health at that moment. Her voice was the only thing he could make out in the chaos that was surrounding him. She was the only thing he could focus on as to not lose his consciousness, she was the one trying to keep his cousin alive. Her instructions to the nurses were sharp and clear, one would think she was perfectly composed, doing her job as usual as if Shisui were just another patient on her list that day, but Itachi knew better, because he was the one who had the perfect view. The perfect view of the picture that was playing in front of him.

He saw the way her hands were slightly shaking, the way she looked at Shisui, eyes full of fear, sadness and might he assume there might've been something else?

He would've silently gasped if not for his inability to breath properly at that moment. She probably thought that that long hair of hers was doing a good job covering her face from the view of others. And it probably did, but not when it came to Itachi's observant gaze, even in situation like this you could hardly hide anything from his eyes.

Her green spring-like eyes were threatening to spill with tears at any moment given, the long strands of hair cupping her face making the image even more sad. She looked unsure and vulnerable, the way she was gazing at Shisui's almost lifeless body lying on the bed making the hairs on Itachi's neck go up. He was putting all of his faith and trust into that petite woman.

The way she looked at his cousin. That soft gaze she was giving him unknowingly, he never saw that look on Sakura's face before. At that moment Itachi realized something. That woman, did she actually managed to fall for his cousin? He should've known this from the start, he should've known something like this was bound to happen. He knew what this meant. Just like any other woman, Sakura had no chance, she was not Izumi. Among the women that were chasing after Shisui he was considered to be heartless. When it came to any other woman than Izumi Shisui would always act heartless, because at the end of the day just like Itachi himself all of those missions they took…they only brought pain. All of that combined made them practically heartless. And even Itachi knew, that Sakura deserved better than someone who would act heartless towards her. But then again, was Shisui really that heartless towards Sakura? Itachi could not figure it out. After all he wouldn't have asked him to do _that_ …

* * *

 _ **20 hours ago.**_

"Who the fuck are you?!" Shisui screamed at the red haired man.

"That is none of your business Uchiha Shisui, you should be more concerned about getting your little lover back, I'm right?" The man red-haired man spoke indifferently, his honey coloured eyes boring straight into Shisui's.

"Where the fuck is Izumi? What have you done to her?!" Shisui kept screaming at the man that was standing just a few meters away from him. "I'll fucking kill you bastard!" The rage and malice in the man's voice was obvious more than ever. Shisui was ready to kill, ready to murder anyone who laid a finger on his precious Izumi. She belonged to him. The crimson coloured mangekyou sharingan was already set in motion, ready to attack at any moment. His aura could be compared to that of a demon.

All Itachi could do is observe, he didn't want to make any rash decisions, as he didn't know how strong his opponent was. He could understand where Shisui was coming from, as Izumi was someone who was precious to Itachi as well. Although, Itachi had his sharingan activated as well.

The man just kept standing still, the only thing moving was his black coat embedded with red clouds that kept getting lifted into the air. He had a strange aura about him, his face was emotionless. He reminded Itachi of a puppet. More than so he also seemed hard to read. But the thing that scared Itachi the most was the possibility that he knew where Izumi was. Was he the one who kidnapped her?

"That is none of your business Uchiha, if you really want to find out where your little lover is then be prepared to fight me. I couldn't care less about your death threats." The man spoke again, no emotion to be found in his voice.

Shisui almost launched straight forward into the man that was standing just a mere few meters away from him, but a hand on his shoulder prohibited him from doing so immediately.

"Shisui, don't let him manipulate you, he might not even know where Izumi is." Itachi tried to reason, he was afraid that his older cousin might lose his mind if provoked completely.

"Wrong." The man who was standing still spoke. "If you will manage to kill me, I'll tell you where my master has taken your little lover." Shisui's eyes widened as he saw the other man smirk at him. His blood was boiling. He dared to think he was better than him? Afraid of the Uchiha demon himself? He must have some guts to go against Uchiha.

Shisui had to keep himself together, he couldn't just lash out like a mad dog. He sighed. "Itachi, follow the other ones that were with him, you might be able to find their hideout, I have a feeling that's where they might be keeping Izumi." He whispered. All Itachi did was nod before disappearing into a flock of crows.

"Sending your little cousin after my teammates won't help Shisui Uchiha." The man sighed as if the situation was getting more and more boring with each passing second. "By the time he finds them, he will be tailed already, you have no idea who you are dealing with dogs." He spoke mockingly.

"I'll show you what a dog is." Shisui growled before launching in at the man Infront of him.

* * *

Just as the red-haired man said, Itachi indeed couldn't find the exact location where the redhead's teammates went. Even with his sharingan abilities and the help of the genjutsu crows he couldn't find them. He could only wonder how they got away and came with the conclusion that some of them were probably S ranked criminals from the bingo book, otherwise Itachi wouldn't find it so hard to locate their exact location. All he could do is get back to Shisui and try to find their hideout together by observing the location in the next couple of days.

By the time Itachi arrived to the exact place where he last left Shisui it was already getting dark. But the thing that made him stop in his tack was the sight of his older cousin. Shisui was laying on the ground lifeless.

Itachi dropped on his knees near his cousins' body, there was nothing else besides the dirt and small cuts on his skin and it seemed he still had chakra in him which meant he was still most likely alive. Was the redhead really that strong that even Shisui had a hard time dealing with him? He could only wonder. Panic was already taking over Itachi. He couldn't lose another member of his family.

Itachi shook him slightly, as if trying to wake up, it has been a good three to four hours since Itachi left and cameback.

"Shisui, wake up!" He kept shaking him lightly. It took a few minutes for Shisui to open his eyes slightly. "Itachi don't touch me, y-you'll get it too." Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"What are you talking about you idiot, saying things like that just what the fuck happened while I was gone?" Itachi was puzzled. "T-that guy…" Shisui started coughing, fresh crimson blood spilled directly out of his mouth. Itachi's eyes widened as he placed his hands on Shisui's shoulders. He was coughing for a few minutes and all Itachi could do was watch in horror as his older cousin was struggling to breathe.

"He's a poison specialist and a puppeteer as well. I didn't expect him to…" he started coughing again, a fresh wave of blood leaving through his lips again.

Itachi unknowingly started shaking. His cousin…he was dying. And all Itachi could do was blame himself.

"Don't speak anymore, I'll get you to Konoha they will treat you at the hospital you will be fine." The younger Uchiha said while squeezing Shisui's shoulders even harder.

"No…I don't think I'll make it brother.." the curly haired man's voice was hoarse from all the coughing.

"That poison.. I don't think they have an antidote for it in Konoha…" his voice was becoming quieter with each passing second, the inability to speak properly catching up with him. "Y-y-you will get poisoned too, so please don't touch me."

"I don't care, do you think I'm just going to leave you here to die?!" Itachi was close to shouting. His cousin was mad crazy, did he actually think he will be okay with leaving him behind to die?

"Yes..but before doing so.." another wave of coughs escaped from his mouth, it looked like a slow crimson river was moving down slowly through the corner of his lips. "Promise me..that you will save Izumi from those bastards.." he cracked a painful smile to his cousin before going silent for a few minutes. "And also.. _her_.." he coughed again letting more blood leave through his mouth. " _Promise me that you will help Sakura._ " He looked up into his cousin's crimson eyes that were full of emotion. He reminded him of a lost puppy.

"Shisui, with or without you I would still save Izumi..but what about Sakura-san, how can I help her, what she has to do with you?" Itachi was becoming more anxious with each passing second by seeing his cousin struggling so much, it was something he has never seen before. Whatever it takes Itachi decided that he will not let his cousin die, its not the time yet.

"When you will ask her about this on my behalf she will understand what you mean…I'm j-just sad that I might not be able to fulfil the promise I made to her.." he smiled sadly at his younger cousin, his vision now becoming extremely blurry, to the point where he couldn't make out Itachi's face properly, next thing he knew everything became blank.

"I will not let you die brother…you will survive even if I will have to go to the depths of hell to bring your soul back..." Itachi said whilst picking up his cousins numb body from the ground, the pattern of mangekyou sharingan forming in his eyes already.

* * *

Itachi felt as if it was harder to breathe again. The unfamiliar chakra suddenly left his body causing him to snap back into reality.

"Itachi-san, this is going to hurt, a lot. Unfortunately, you aren't as lucky as your cousin by being unconscious, therefore you have two options. Option number one I will knock you out so you most likely won't feel any pain. Option number two you might remain conscious, but you will have to endure the pain at least until I will finish extracting most of the poison out of your body." He barely looked at her, he felt like he couldn't speak. His mouth was locked. In the end, he decided that he didn't care what she will do to him as long as his cousin gets to live another day.

"Please let me take care of you, I will promise to save _you and Shisui, Itachi-san_." He heard her reassuring whisper and he couldn't help but tiredly look into her apple coloured eyes. Although various emotions were displayed on her face, a few he found he liked the most were the warmth and confidence she held in her eyes fiercly. It was something extraordinary something he had a rare occurrence to see in a woman. It was impressive.

He felt like it was easier to breathe again as extremely warm and pleasant chakra invaded his body without any resistance. Therefore, he kept staring into the abyss of her green pools, before giving her the smallest of smiles. And at that moment something within him moved as he saw her give him one of the kindest smiles he ever saw. The next thing he felt were her delicate warm fingers caressing his forehead before he became sleepy.

He decided to trust her completely putting not only his cousin's life into her hands but his as well. And even if that smile of hers were to be the last thing he saw in his life, he decided it probably wouldn't be so bad as he rather liked it. It left him with a warm feeling inside, it felt like a _sweet surrender..._

"Please hold him firmly for me just in case." She instructed the two nurses who were staying quietly behind her in the treatment room the entire time. Her voice kept ringing in his ears before the darkness took over him completely.

* * *

 **Author's note**

Thank you all so much for all of the support I've been getting for the past few months, it really does mean a lot to me! I hope everyone is feeling well and safe with the whole Covid-19 going around, as for me I'm literally in a lockdown back in my home country, so I've been doing nothing for days..well not nothing I was reading lots of manga trying to get inspiration to write my fanfiction which actually worked and I managed to finish the chapter, it turned out better than I expected. I'll try to update a bit more during this time especially as I realise that there's not much to do, and fanfiction is a really good way to pass time. Therefore, I hope everything will become normal soon, as I literally didn't get a job cause of this goddamn virus, but they said they will contact me after everything goes back to normal, so pray with me guys haha. As always all of the **comments, follows and favourites are appreciated** , so if you enjoy my work please do not hesitate to leave a comment or just follow my story for the newest updates! I hope that until next chapter comes out we would surely be able to hit **125 reviews**? Let me know what you think of this chapter by leaving a review. I will see you all very soon!


	14. You live in sweet denial

**Chapter 14 - You live in sweet denial**

* * *

Itachi couldn't stop looking. A lump formed into his throat at the sight of her.

He noticed the absence of the medical apron that he usually saw her wear during her shifts at the hospital. Instead her face was concealed by the dishevelled tendrils of silk hair that were cascading along her naked forearms and petite back. Sleek effortless ponytail she always wore nowhere to be seen.

Her white lab coat was tattered and stained with blood laying just on the top rail of the chair she was half-sitting on. He assumed it was the same one he saw her last wearing four days ago.

Oversized red shirt was poking through her messy locks in contrast. Her face was hidden from his point of view, but he knew better than that. She looked tired. _No. She was tired._

She was tired to the brim point where she would fall asleep near him, which happened on more than one occasion during these days. She would sit there for hours waiting anxiously, during and even after her shifts. Silent and still. Even now he decided, she was asleep. Her heart-shaped face pressed to the pristine white hospital sheets, while her dainty arms unconsciously gripped them. At this point, after that incident she didn't even care if he was in the room as well, although she would do occasional check-ups but that was about it. Her attention was focused on Shisui, that much he could understand.

It's been four days since she treated the both of them. Itachi awoke the next day to be exact.

* * *

 **-3 days ago -**

His mind felt hazy, it was hard to think, although it didn't take a long time to remember what happened and figure out where he was. After that he was hit with a wave of anxiousness.

What happened to Shisui? He didn't want to be alone here, Itachi concluded as he threw a weary glance around. Hospital was never a place he would visit too often especially on his own behalf.

But then he saw them. Shisui was just lying motionless on the hospital bed while the petal haired woman was half-asleep, her lithe body draped all over his cousins' body effortlessly. Long locks were spread out chaotically all over the place; the bed sheets, her back, even tangling in between her arms. It seemed to act like a blanket, like a really soft looking petal coloured blanket that he couldn't help but want to feel between his fingers just one more time.

He couldn't help but recall the way she stirred in her sleep, a soft gasp leaving her mouth indicating she was probably having a somewhat unpleasant dream. She griped the bed sheets, clutching them so hard as if her whole life depended on it.

Itachi found himself entrapped by the domestic image of her, it was as if she had this divine aura about her. No, it felt as if she rather had this mystique aura about her that made her entire persona glow of a brightness that beat the lucent of the sunset, it was magical.

And then he felt it. It hit him all at once, this constant feeling that there were voices and stares suspended somewhere out of time and out of this world of perceptions staring at him and haunting this place around her and it made his blood freeze into his vessels and his chest to clench, as an anxious feeling and a restless sensation creeping along his spine and limbs making him weary and almost… scared.

He never felt anything like this before. This aura that was surrounding her, protecting her, it was radiating from her very own being. He didn't need to use his chakra to feel this immense power approaching him. It was coming at him in waves allowing him to memorize the moment. It felt like she shouldered the prayers of hundreds that blended into one immense being, into this…aura.

Even exhausted to the brim she still looked like a phenomenon because no one in this entire world could be so young, pure, innocent and angelic while still having the grace, the elegance, the curves and the mesmerizing features of a grown-up woman, like this kunoichi. She felt out of this world, like a piece that of puzzle that didn't belong to the finished picture.

And then she stirred again, her breaths becoming more and more hectic with each passing second. The divine and mysterious aura she held around her dissipating completely as if it was never there to begin with. It was like a spell that held him back together just broke. It caused him to snap back to reality. He felt like he woke up from a dazed dream only to be splashed with a bucket of cold water instantly.

His blood ran cold when he looked at her properly. _A nightmare_ , he assumed looking at the petal haired woman. Without even thinking twice he tried to move from his bed, but almost fell out of it by trying to do so. He felt weak, for the first time in his life Uchiha Itachi felt as if his limbs were refusing to cooperate with him, they felt numb.

So, he did what he thought was the only option. "Sakura-san!" his voice echoed through the hospital room. She didn't react in the slightest. "Sakura-san! Wake up!" his voice rose a few octaves higher, but it was yet to cause any reaction out of the pink haired woman. "Sakura!" he all but screamed through the hospital room causing her to wake up from her nightmare immediately.

Her eyes, they went straight to the person lying next to her. "Shisui!" her voice was all but breathless and raspy, eyes full of tears that threatened to spill, whether agonizing or happy he didn't know. For a split second there was a light smile that crossed her plump lips before quickly turning into a sulking frown. There it was, her hope that was shattered in a matter of seconds, void of any empathy.

Her face fell and she turned her head to the side. Their gazes met instantly. She looked at him, emerald eyes wide in shock…and he could tell there was a hint of disappointment. She took another look at him before instantly rising from her chair as if being caught red-handed, as if the plain wooden chair burned her and she had to get away from her seat to avoid getting burned even more.

She took a few strides through the room and there she was standing near his bed. Green eyes back to normal, a full façade set in place. As if he didn't see her, as if he didn't see the emotions that played on her face, as if he didn't know what was going on.

"Itachi-san." She spoke after a brief second, her professional persona coming through, pretending as if the whole scene that played in front of him just now never happened, brushing it off completely. "I see you are awake, how are you feeling?" she asked, a note of concern laced through her voice, which he actually seemed to appreciate this time around.

"I'm fine." He mumbled without meaning to do so. She frowned, clearly not satisfied with his answer. "I will run a few check ups on you, Itachi-san." She said while swiftly moving to sit beside him on the bed. "Although I gave you an antidote, it is still only a prototype as I didn't have much time to complete it fully." she cleared her throat. "Because of that I have to check if there are any poison particles that still might be lingering in your body." Her voice was tired, hoarse even as she looked at him through her lashes. Gaze dull and followed by two very prominent dark circles underneath her eyes.

He nodded, accepting the facts she has given him. Another wave of anxiety crashed into him. Why Shisui is not waking up? Didn't Sakura give him the antidote as well? How long has he been out for? Where is Izumi? He had to save her; he couldn't just sit in the bed all day waiting for a miracle to happen. It was all too much, a whole mess that was going on around him felt like a big never ending headache. But he kept it to himself, at least he tried to, it was hard to hide that bewilderment in his dark eyes at the realisation of what was going on around him. A façade deemed worthless in her eyes, a stoic façade wasn't enough to hide the twinkle or realization that crossed his eyes. Still, he sat up in his hospital bed seemingly unaware of his condition.

He licked his dry cracked lips, the uneven texture stinging his tongue unpleasantly, the taste of iron still lingering on his lips as her eyes moved to meet his in anticipation. "How long?" he asked almost anxiously, unaware of the way time flew around him at all. She sighed.

"Just one day." She said her gaze still intent upon his. He almost sighed as if a wave of relief washed over him in an instant. She catched the barely audible sigh of relief from his lips, green eyes noting the dry cracked skin on them.

She placed a hand on his chest and looked him in the eyes again. "I'm going to perform a check up on you now, Itachi-san." Her voice was barely audible, only heard by him just because she was in close proximity, he could almost feel her breath on his face, the smell of peaches lingering somewhere in the hospital room, the bright pink of her hair cutting through his eyes fiercely, framing her face protectively as if it was a veil.

He nodded again, feeling the softness of her palm directly on his hot heavy chest. The raven haired male could perceive his heart pound madly into his eardrum akin to a bass guitar; he never heard his heart beating with something else than pure adrenaline since he always felt so dead and hollow on the inside thus his heart so far has never resonated to anything but darkness, solitude and duty, so why was it thumping so frenetically now?

He felt her chakra invade his system, flow through his insides, warm and fuzzy, delicate and slow as a small river descending straight from the frosty mountains into the thick forest. He eased into it, letting himself devour the rare moment, the rare feel of her chakra, letting his guard down just for a moment. This woman saved his life.

"How come Shisui is not awake yet?" he found himself asking without thinking at all, as if words just slipped past his mouth. For the longest time he found himself trying to push back these rumbling feelings, trying to think of Shisui and Izumi, yet his thoughts would go back to the moment he saw her lithe body glowing ethereally in the moonlight, his cousins body on top, her siren curves wrapped in pristine white sheets, giving him only a glimpse of forbidden temptation. What kind of relationship did his cousin and the pink haired woman had? His blood was almost boiling, he had Izumi yet he was still going after another woman, it wasn't even a civilian woman, no he would've batted his eye at that, just like he always had, he understood his cousins feelings all too well. Izumi did not feel the same way about Shisui, which made him hopeless, he searched for comfort in foreign women's beds. But this time he went after the fucking Gondaime's apprentice, it was a whole new level.

"He's still in comatose state even after I have given him the same antidote prototype you had." Her voice was laced with concern. She moved her hand away from his chest only to brush it through her messy locks. She sighed again satisfied with the results of her check-up. He flinched out of his thoughts, the feeling of her hand moving slowly slipping away from his chest leaving him almost breathless. She licked her plump lips, moisture from her tongue making them glossy and wet. "I don't know when he's going to wake up." She said after a minute, her gaze falling down to her lap in shame. She felt ashamed for not having a direct answer, she felt ashamed for not being able to wake him up despite being one of the best medic nins in Konoha, she felt ashamed for letting him fall into this comatose state in the first place. Green tired eyes held back the tears behind them, the agonizing truth piercing her sharply.

"Its not your fault." He said softly without realizing, his bruised fingers carefully clasping around the messy, yet silky soft strand of hair tugging it to his side ever so slightly. Even her hair, it felt divine in between his fingertips.

She looked at him in awe, her face now facing his, her plump rosy lips forming an 'o' shape, eyes still glossy with unshed tears. She didn't know what to make out of this situation. Was Uchiha Itachi comforting her? She felt like choking.

He had this sudden urge to ask her about what was going on between her and Shisui. He had a feeling their relationship was not a simple one, but still he decided to give himself something to doubt about. He wanted to think it was just a casual fling that both parties agreed upon, but the way she looked at his cousin, the way her eyes almost shined in hope thinking it was him who woke up first instead of Itachi himself. He wanted to think nothing serious was going on, but the doubts kept creeping in, he remembered the way Shisui asked to help her in the case of him dying. It made him feel uneasy. He has to know.

"Sa-.." she interrupted him quickly moving away from his bed, her body heat already dissipating into the cold air, her figure standing at the opposite side of the room, medical chart already clutched to her chest. "Your family will be here any minute, Itachi-san." She said clearing her throat once again, letting the saliva coat her throat. She was almost afraid to hear what Itachi wanted to say, the only thing helping her out of the situation were the familiar sources of chakra approaching the hospital building.

They stayed in silence until they both heard the shuffled footsteps approaching in a hurry and the door swinging completely open.

The Uchiha family and the Gondaime Hokage entered the cold room. The tension ran high in the low temperature room.

"Oh my god what happened to my kids!" Mikoto Uchiha was nearly sobbing seeing the two of her beloved sons laying in the hospital beds, she ran to Shisui first grabbing his cold hand into hers, her gaze met Sakura's, she looked at her expectantly.

Sakura's throat felt dry, a lump was forming in her stomach, she was feeling nauseous. What was she supposed to say? She couldn't save Shisui from entering the comatose state? That she worked for nearly ten hours in the hospital's underground lab trying to create the prototype for the antidote despite her chakra exhaustion? That she fell asleep beside Shisui without realizing it only to be caught by his younger cousin? That she didn't know what kind of poison was used to poison Shisui?

"They were poisoned." All eyes went on her as she did her best to reply without seeming off. She caught the glimpse of her Shisou and looked at her as if pleading for help.

"Who poisoned them?" Uchiha Mikoto all but cried still clutching Shisui's hand, black eyes full of despair.

"I-I don't know Uchiha-sama, but Shisui is in comatose state right now, his situation was way more severe than Itachi-san's." She all but bowed politely to the Uchiha Matriarch. "I'm afraid I don't know when he's going to wake up. I'm sorry I couldn't prevent him from falling into a coma." She was still bowing, ashamed and too afraid to face their judging eyes, afraid to face Sasuke who haven't even said a word since entering the room. Afraid to plead for help from her Shisou, afraid to face Sasuke's and Itachi's parents.

She felt the dark flare of chakra, the Uchiha Clan head's anger increasing within seconds. She only hoped that all of his anger wasn't directed straight at her.

"First they kidnap the next Uchiha matriarch in line and then they try to poison the next clan head and his advisor to be?!" Fugaku was screaming, his voice echoing throughout the hospital hall outside the confined patient room.

She trembled not knowing what to do with herself. Her eyes started getting watery again, but she couldn't show any weakness, not Infront of them. She couldn't let them know that something was going on between her and Shisui, it was more than enough that Itachi was aware of her and Shisui. She had to act indifferent.

Mikoto looked at Itachi, her gaze yet again, pleading. "Itachi-chan, please tell me you know where Izumi-chan is?" his mother's dark eyes pierced through him.

"We couldn't find her." He told quietly, moving his gaze away from his mother in shame. "It was either her or Shisui, Father." Fugaku spoke next.

"What kind of ANBU are you if you can't even find your cousins fiancé? You do realise the three of you are the Uchiha clan future? How carless can you two be, not being able to do such a simple task?" He was screaming again his anger rising even further, just like the temperature in the room.

There was a lump in her throat again and she was only thankful she wasn't being asked to talk again. A shiver ran through her spine letting the cold sweat coat her body and the realization hit her, completely, suddenly, without mercy.

Shisui was the Uchiha clan's next leader in line… But most importantly Shisui had a fiancé…Shisui HAD A FIANCE. And there she was going crazy for him, craving his touch for weeks, thinking she had a chance and could win him over somehow, letting her guilty fantasies take over the actual reality. She thought she had a chance against the other woman even if she was the only one deep in his heart. She even thought it was okay to be the other woman, she didn't care, she wanted him, she craved for him, she thought she could heal him, she could help him, she could make him happy by being by his side. But she couldn't.

She was batshit crazy, she was disgusting to the point of being twisted, going around trying to steal another woman's man. She was pathetic, really. Thinking about various excuses she could use to get closer to him, to feel his touch on her skin, to see his smile, to touch his curly messy mane. She even thought she would be happy by just having him sleep with her, she thought that would be enough, she was ready to give up her body entirely just for one night, just to have him to herself for one night. She thought she could make him feel, make him feel different than the other women that he had bedded. She wanted to tame him like an animal, keep him close to her…because the feelings she felt towards him, they were eating her inside out, every time he touched her skin she wanted more, he kept igniting the desire she never knew she had within herself.

He felt like a sweet dream she could never have, because she was conquered by those nightmares that helped her keep a record of the wreckage in her life. She kept finding excuses, one after another, be it her dreams, be it her mission, or her goddamn kekkei genkai. She just wanted to be someone he cared about, genuinely. And in all truth, she really hated the idea of being the other woman, she hated the fact that he probably didn't feel anything towards her, she was just another one in his list, another one that came up with an excuse to get close to him.

No, no, he couldn't think of her like this, he saw her memories he knew her plea for help was genuine the first time he met her. But that didn't change the fact that he still probably didn't feel anything even as remotely close to what she was feeling. Something within her chest started to twist so painfully that she almost had the urge to grip her heart and pull it out of her chest for a few minutes.

What is wrong with her? When did she became so twisted? So selfish? She should've been aware that something like this would happen sooner or later. That her dreams would be crushed in a matter of seconds. This was no dream; this was her harsh reality that she agonizingly tried to ignore.

She should've known the moment she heard another woman's name from Itachi-san lips that night. The way he stiffened, the way he didn't even spare her a single glance, not a single word. He just took his clothes and left, left her cold and alone. As if she meant nothing, as if she was worthless. It only took him to hear her name to leave Sakura abandoned. She tried to reason, she tried to think about something else, but the long lonely nights over the past few weeks had her thoughts creeping into a very dark corner, one she didn't know she had. It was heart-breaking really.

One time she even remotely lets herself get close to someone romantically she ends up being burned. But what else did she expect? As if he haven't told her to not fall in love with him. He did, and yet she still managed to harbour her feelings, the feelings that were never meant to appear in the first place. They just had common business that was all. Although, she found it hard to understand why he agreed to help her, why he decided to get himself involved in her mess. He had a fiancé that he loved, why would he do something like this?

But then it hit her. Loneliness. She could understand where he was coming from, he mentioned himself that his lover didn't feel the same way about him as he did about her. He was lonely for company, lonely for a loving, warm touch. He wanted someone who wanted him, truly, sincerely. She knew he lived alone, she knew he only had Itachi…and Izumi. It all made sense, the clan, the engagement, everything. She found it hard to accept, she didn't want to, the miserable truth hurt more than a blunt knife cutting through her skin.

A tear rolled from under her shimmering eyes. She quickly wiped it hoping no one cared to notice. She was still looking at the ground, her gaze dull. She still could not believe what she heard. She never had a chance, _never_. He was never hers to begin with. Never hers to win over… She should just give up.

The rose haired medic sunk her canines into her lower lip so hard that immediately glistening rivulets of blood moistened the tip of her tongue as she kept herself from crying out in the room full of people. It was worse than anything she had ever felt before.

"Excuse me." She said pushing quickly through the heavy bodies standing in the room. She needed to get out. She needed to get out NOW. She felt like she would choke on her own sobs and tears if she didn't go now. She needed air and a bottle of sake.

Upon exiting the room, she felt one pair of certain black eyes boring into her back. She didn't need to know who it was; she already had a feeling. She closed the door behind her.

Itachi couldn't focus on his fathers' words, not even for a second. After he announced about Izumi's position in the clan, he looked at Sakura. He didn't know if she was aware, he really doubted it.

And then he saw it, her gaze, the same one as if something broke within her for the second time in the last day or so. Truly a helpless case, worst case scenario. His father kept shouting, arguing with everyone in the room, but all he did was look at her.

She was looking at the floor, eyes full of tears, but no one saw it. No one cared to notice her heart breaking in a room full of tension. He saw a single tear grazing her cheek that she quickly wiped away with mastered precision. She was still holding herself together even amidst all of the chaos that surrounded her.

And then she fled, fled for her life out of this room full of tension, full of anger and excuses. No one cared, no one noticed. He felt pity for her, he truly did. His eyes were the only ones escorting her out of the room.

* * *

 **Author's note**

First of all a question to all of you reading my current work. I have another idea for a new fanfiction that just cannot leave my head at all, so I'm thinking if If I should write the prologue for it and post it on here and ao3 as well or do you guys think I should first finish with this one? Honestly, im torn. Also I really got inspired this time so ive spent like 6 hours today writing fanfiction instead of starting to prep for my uni assignments. I'm about to graduate from uni but I have no motivation whatsoever to start doing something especially with the whole quarantine situation. Other than that I've got nothing else to say, hope you will enjoy the chapter because who knows if I will be able to update this soon again... I really have to get my shit together LOL. Anyways, as always all of the **comments, follows and favourites are appreciated** , so if you enjoy my work please do not hesitate to leave a comment or just follow my story for the newest updates! I hope that until next chapter comes out we would surely be able to hit **125 reviews**? Let me know what you think of this chapter by leaving a review. I will see you all very soon!


	15. Promises full of sake

**Chapter 15 - Promises full of sake**

* * *

 **PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END, THANK YOU!**

* * *

 **Present day**

Itachi moved his gaze away from the pink-haired kunoichi, who was still soundly asleep on his cousin's lap, the action nearly snapping him out of his thoughts.

He was still thinking about what happened a few days ago, and he couldn't help but feel pity for the pink haired woman. He was pretty sure, that after she ran away a few days ago she wouldn't comeback, at least not anytime soon. After all, his cousin had a fiancé and he was the next clan head in line, meaning Sakura had no chance from the very beginning. It truly seemed like her case was a hopeless one.

He thought the young female doctor wouldn't want to associate herself with his elder cousin anymore. Surprisingly, he was wrong. _Very wrong._ The rose haired woman was full of surprises and determination that maybe even conquered his own.

* * *

 **3 days ago**

He was very surprised when that same night he felt the young kunoichi snuck in through the small of hospital window, luckily for her it was still open, no one bothered to close it, not like Itachi could've done it himself given his condition. It was late at night; he probably wouldn't have felt her presence at all if he were to be asleep, but unfortunately for her he was wide awake. Although, that didn't stop him from noticing her graceful cat-like movements, his insomnia proving itself to be useful this time around.

The smell of sake and peaches filled his senses deeply even when the cold breeze of fresh air coming through the open window was hitting him continuously. He couldn't help but inhale the scent lingering in the room one more time. _She was half-drunk_ , he admitted to himself, surprisingly, if the smell of sake was anything to go by.

She wasn't aware of his presence, most likely her senses were numbed and overwhelmed by the amount of alcohol that lingered in her system without dissipating. She probably thought he was asleep given the time and his condition, but Itachi's thoughts kept him awake even in the middle of the night, so he feigned being asleep, curious to see what the woman will do next. After all, drunk people were the most unpredictable, and this woman, well let's just say she sparked Itachi's interest even more.

Light rose tendrils fell in waves along the outline of her rounded shoulders and the rest of her locks spilled into the arch of her feminine spine, only to be rustled by the cold breeze that caressed her back effortlessly. Her hair reminded him of a waterfall, long silk strands slowly danced in the breeze carelessly reminding him of sea waves. He wanted to reach out and caress one of her locks between his fingers one more time. He had no idea where this urge came from, he willed for it to dissipate, but his mind wouldn't listen.

The moonlight shined on her lithe form, exaggerating the siren curves she had, even when fully clothed he could still see the prominent outlines of her figure. His mouth almost watered. _No, what I'm thinking?_ He caught himself. _She's clearly interested in Shisui_. He reasoned. He didn't know where these thoughts kept coming from, but every time he saw her, he became more and more interested in the pink haired kunoichi, it was almost addictive. It was unhealthy, an obsession that came out of nowhere.

Her face held a deep albeit sad looking frown, most likely the effect heightened by the amount of sake she consumed earlier. Her jade eyes seemed red and puffy, clearly the result of tears she must've shed just a mere few hours ago.

She moved past his bed effortlessly even with all of the alcohol in her system. The grace of her movements almost made him breathless.

She reached Shisui's bed, deep frown still in place as she reached out to him. Her dainty hand caressed the elder Uchiha's forehead in a light touch, moving the messy curly tendrils away from his face just for a mere second.

Her long fingers kept caressing his forehead, light feathery touches danced along his skin elegantly with care and precision.

"I will help you to find her." She crouched next to his cousin, a soft whisper touched Itachi's ears when he heard her voice raw with emotion, _pained._ "But I'm afraid you will have to fulfil your promise." A kind, albeit sad looking smile crossed her gentle features as she whispered again. "You know I've got no choice in the matter…but" her gaze moved away from Shisui's face; her emerald orbs faced a small clearing where the moon's rays created a small pool of light into the darkness helping to define her siren curves in more detail. "I also wouldn't choose anyone else, I'm sorry." a small confession slipped past her drunken lips as she bit on her own flesh mercilessly. "Allow me to be selfish, just one more time…" her fingers moved away from his forehead, the smell of sake and peaches still lingered in the air and became even more prominent as she pressed her lips to Shisui's, her movement nothing else but a light butterfly touch shared between the two.

* * *

 **Present day**

She felt a familiar chakra signature flare to life, the sound of the bedsheets rustling beneath her body, alarming her straight away, any sleep she may have had long gone from her face, she was as alert as she could be.

Her heartbeat quickened, she wanted to scream without a reason and the silence was pounding into her alongside with the rush of anticipation. She looked straight into Shisui's face, her face almost too close to his, she reached out for his cheek without even thinking, caressing it gently as if it was the most natural thing to do.

"S-Shisui…" she looked at him, glossy emerald eyes pinning his, her hot breath fanned over his face directly, a smile graced her plump lips immediately. Excitement was rushing into her body without her even feeling it.

His dark orbs were giving him a blurred vision, orbs that Sakura thought were beautiful beyond words and mystique like the fading radiance of the moon, deceiving and unfathomable, but still mesmerizing and ethereal.

"I-Izumi?" he asked as if unsure, his face nuzzling into the warm hand automatically as if he was dreaming, his vision was still blurry as he felt incredibly dazed to the point of feeling nauseous, but his condition didn't matter as long as _she_ was there, next to him, looking after him. Excitement rushed into his veins as he felt as if it this was the first time she was being so gentle towards him. Her caring aura was like no other, it was soothing and strangely familiar, it couldn't be replaced by anyone else, he admitted to himself.

The soft hand caressing his cheek quickly fell to the side, as if it was burned. No, what burned her more was the deep feeling of _rejection,_ that feeling was burning her inside out, so hard she couldn't breathe, it hurt her to even attempt to take a breath.

Her breath hitched just for a mere second before she composed herself. Her eyes jade-like eyes glossed just for a moment before she bit her lip strictly, willing the unshed tears to remain in her eyes, as she slowly let go of the bruised and swollen piece of flesh.

Her fingertips that burned with anticipation for him, for his touch now were cold as ice, just like the façade she pulled onto her face. Her soft, gentle features now hard without the edge of sweetness that would always surround her, the only give away of her raw emotions were the emerald orbs that turned a shade darker. Her eyes were tainted with pettiness she felt for the other woman, tainted with anger she didn't know she was capable of feeling, tainted with the deep feeling of rejection that was eating her inside out.

She was turning into someone she couldn't recognise, into someone that scared even Sakura herself. If that's what having feelings for someone felt like, she admitted, she didn't want any of it then. Not a single grain. She didn't want to carry any of those miserable feelings anymore; they were fruitless anyways.

The rosette woman felt obsessed, blinded by this man that didn't want her, not one inch. Her thoughts and actions, they deeply disturbed her, the pull she felt to this man was otherworldly. A connection stronger than the red string of fate.

The only thing out of this relationship to be gained was her power, as mysterious as it could get, but she was starting to doubt, was it really worth it? She put her feelings, heart, modesty and pride on the table. For what? The safety of her clan and family?

She was a horrible person, to have these thoughts to even cross her mind, she was utterly disgusting. How one man could change her life so suddenly? She didn't want any of it, she was sick and tired. Tired of pushing herself through, tired of waiting for a danger that might not even come. She was stiff and alert at all times, her head full of stuff she couldn't figure out, the insomnia mixed with paranoia was on top of that, she was restless.

She wanted to get rid of her problems, so she decided that the first step would be to help him find his one and only, this way she can crash her heart completely and then forget forever. Not being able to feel that one emotion, called love, that sounded like a good deal to her, a good enough to accomplish the mission fully, a fair enough trade to gain a power that could protect her loved ones.

That was the least Sakura could do, as horrible as she was, she cared for him enough and found herself wishing for his happiness, after all she felt like he deserved it. She was in no place to be that selfish, even if she wanted to. She would seal the deal and admit her defeat in a battle that she knew she never had a chance of winning.

His vision cleared, the blurriness slowly fading away only to be replaced by a curtain of exotically bright pink making him blink several times intensely, her green eyes pinned him from above. Her face blank and cold, as uninterested as it could be, but still as beautiful as ever. A cooling aura surrounded her very own being. _Sakura_ felt like a different person, the sensations he felt from her shifted from warm to cold, just like a stream of water.

He inhaled, knowing his assumptions were wrong, he fucked up big time, feeling as uncomfortable as he could be, he hoped she didn't know the meaning of the name he muttered just a moment ago. Unfortunately for him, _she did._

She felt betrayed he didn't tell her, loving a person was one thing, but getting married was another, it was way too complicated. The two of the Uchihas would end up together one way or another, but she, she was bound to be alone, maybe because he didn't tell her earlier. Although, it was her own fault completely, she was certain of that. The pink haired woman would have laughed humourlessly at the irony, that was her life.

"Sakura…" She shivered without meaning to do so, the way her name rolled out of his lips, she felt like his voice alone, that unique inflection infused with the baritone touch and dark chocolate and cognac alone was enough to drive any woman crazy for him. Yet, she remained still under her carefully constructed façade. As cold and unreachable as she could.

His hand reached out for hers, she couldn't even react in time to shove it away, his senses still as sharp as ever. She felt his calloused long fingers wrap around the small of her wrist, gently, but it was a strong grip, nonetheless.

The feel of electricity spiked her through and throughout, her body was buzzing with a feeling she found no words to describe. And the way he touched her, the gentleness and the passion that he wasn't supposed to display to a woman that he clearly wanted, were beyond exciting for him, it was like having a taste of the forbidden fruit.

The feeling of his eyes on hers, the onyx eyed Uchiha evoked some new sensations inside her and she knew that she wouldn't last any longer opposing him, so she moved. Away from his touch, away from his intense gaze that made her almost uncomfortable with feelings she couldn't explain. She already decided she didn't want any of this.

"I'm glad you are awake, Shisui- _san_ " the change of the suffix she used felt almost foreign on her tongue. "I will send one of my nurses to check on you in a few minutes, as of right now I have important things to discuss with the Hokage-sama."

She stood up from the chair she was sitting on, her body sore after all of those hours she spent sitting stiffly in one place, waiting for him to wake up. Her heeled sandals clicked and reverberated through the cool tiles that were the hospital floor, as the young doctor walked out of the room, long, pale pink locks swished behind her back effortlessly in broad daylight.

Shisui took a look at his younger cousin, his face full of confusion.

"Whats up with her?" Shisui asked almost anxiously, his voice hoarse. It took a moment for Itachi to turn his head back to Shisui's side.

"I believe she might've been exposed to your little secret, Shisui." Itachi's tone grew more and more serious with each syllable that left his mouth.

Said man's orbs widened in shock learning the information that was revealed by his younger cousin. He licked his dry lips, the wet tongue stung his bruised skin.

"You mean she knows…" his tongue trailed unconsciously.

"Yes, she's aware of Izumi." Itachi licked his own his own lips, the dry hospital air making his lips even more dehydrated than before. "She knows about your engagement and your position in the Uchiha clan." Itachi's black orbs caught Shisui's, the broad daylight making his eyes look almost dark-grey.

"Shit." He murmured under his breath as he used his hand to roughly brush the dishevelled curls from his face. Her change of personality made sense now. He was stupid to think she wouldn't find out; he could only blame himself.

"Don't worry it wasn't me who told her." Itachi nearly smirked looking at his cousin, a sense of comfort and relief filled his heart seeing his cousin finally awake, he was alive, he would be forever grateful to Sakura. "It was mother and father, they came to visit us after finding out what happened. She just happened to be in the room when Father mentioned your relationship with Izumi."

"I see, I'm glad." Shisui sighed, his eyes tired.

Itachi shook his head slightly and sighed as well. The curiosity got the better out of him, he just had to ask him.

"Just what is your relationship with that woman?" he asked, his dark gaze pierced Shisui.

" _That does not concern you, Itachi_." His voice darkened instantly, the roughness in his voice became even more edged.

"Then why did this woman stayed here to the point of near exhaustion taking care of you? She looked after you for four days in a row, even when she came to find out about you and Izumi, even when she knew you were to be the next clan head of the Uchiha clan! She saved us both from the death grip. She stayed here sleeping, day and night even after her shifts! No one in their right mind would do that if they wouldn't have any deeper feelings towards the other person!" Itachi's tone darkened as well, his voice becoming louder and louder with each passing second until he was nearly shouting, his breath became ragged as he didn't know why he was getting so worked up over something that did not concern him at all, it was his cousin's life after all. Heck, he even contemplated telling Shisui about the night she came here drunk, whispering promises or about the time he felt that divine ancient aura just radiating off her in waves, but he decided against it, she saved his life, he oved her that at least. He would keep that to himself, maybe after all, there were some things Shisui wasn't bound to know. He didn't need to know; he did not deserve that. What was clear to him was that _she deserved better._

"I-I…" Shisui's gaze widened, pure shock danced in his dark pupils as he lost the ability to speak properly. He was shocked at his cousin's outburst, but what left him even more shocked was _Sakura_. He came to find out what she's been up to in the last several days. Why would she go so far for someone like him? Was it because of the promise? She wanted him to stay alive so he could keep the promise, or was there something more? He didn't know, but her cold aura towards him almost made him think there was something more. _Fuck_ , he knew that somewhere deep in his heart he yearned to get something more from her, something that wasn't just physical desire directed towards him. It was wrong. He shouldn't have these thoughts; his main focus was always meant to be _Izumi_.

"I'll ask again, what is your relationship with that _woman_?" the younger Uchiha's voice still held the darkness in it, his eyes were still centred on Shisui.

Shisui rubbed his eyes using the inside of his palms, the feeling almost brining him relief from the stinging sensation he felt from the moment he woke up.

"Look into my eyes, I can only show you..." He murmured; his eyes now open as he used the last straw of his strength. Fine raven eyebrows drew in a deep frown, blurry gaze barely focused on Itachi's face.

In an instant, any frown or scowl has dissipated into the marble features which turned into the epitome of iciness and stoicism that were simply in Uchiha genes and his onyx eyes that activated the glorious Mangekyou Sharingan were just as enclosed as they were hard, rough, calloused and unreadable, only stunning through their explicit beauty and intangibility and this was so bizarre and unseen.

For a few good minutes, none of them spoke a word. Itachi was seemingly entrapped into his cousin's sharingan fueled stare that was capable of making the most skilful shinobi drop on their knees and fall like meteorites on his feet in total shame. That type of silence slayed through their skin and lungs and inhaling oxygen seemed like the most laborious job.

Time stood still as four-point pin wheels spinned in both of his eyes effortlessly, the crimson red blurred Itachi's own vision, showing him the hidden truth behind Shisui's and Sakura's unnatural relationship. He showed him everything from the beginning. And he saw it. He saw everything. Finally, he understood, his curiosity nearly satisfied if not inflamed more by the mysterious pink haired woman, she was intriguing to say the least. _He craved more._

His eyes witnessed all of it, the fated dream, the enchanted voices, the dojutsu mark, their first meeting, the inexperience she held in her voice, her lithe body trembling and being subdued by an act of pleasure so simple he couldn't believe it, but most importantly he saw the formation of the promise they made to each other that late spring night under a blossoming tree. The woman was beautiful, as inexperienced as she looked, she was still _oh_ , so captivating in the images that were painted in black and red in the world of Tsukuyomi.

Shisui didn't show anything more than what he deemed was needed to make a point, his visions of her… _in the bed were just for him to keep, forever._ Itachi wasn't dumb, he knew what _happened next_ , he could tell the rose haired woman was enchanted by his older cousin, _she just gave in_ to the pleasurable sensations Shisui had to offer. It was like two lonely souls merged together, even if for a mere moment, they both felt loneliness despite the faces that surrounded them every day. The thought made him feel _almost_ uneasy.

Shisui finally broke the technique as his pin-wheel pattern of the Mangekyou reversed back to his normal Sharingan, he blinked twice to alleviate the tension in those dangerous eyes, before finally letting them return to the stone hard black.

Itachi snapped out of Shisui's sharingan, his own eyes blurry and unfocused, as he reached up to rub thin skin of his eyelids in between his fingers.

" _Satisfied?_ " a cold remark touched Itachi's ears as he glared at the older man, his own gaze stone cold.

"It all makes sense now. Even that divine ancient aura around her." Itachi sighed, his mind focused more than ever.

"But I-" he was interrupted by a nurse that entered the room.

"Good morning" the young nurse chirped as she entered the room, a soft click behind her indicated that she closed the door. "Uchiha Shisui, I was instructed by Sakura-sama to do a check up on you." Both of the Uchiha's stared at the brown-haired woman, their gazes practically bored into petite nurse.

"How do you feel?" the young nurse cleared her throat uncomfortably.

* * *

Sakura softly knocked at the door, a gulp was forming in her throat already. _She had no choice but to do this._

"Come in." she heard a stern voice, she could only hope that her Shisou was in the mood to deal with her bizarre request right now.

The older woman was gazing through the panoramic window of the Hokage Tower at the inhabitants of her Village having fun, a content smile graced her tender features as she looked at the young children that were carelessly running around the street.

A brief knock on her office door has made Tsunade turn her attention away from the window.

"Come in." she said without even looking, she could tell it was Sakura just by the way she knocked at her office door, the young girl had her own habits after all. So much for slacking off the work she was supposed to be doing, she sighed.

Sakura traipsed into the Hokage's office, bowing respectfully. "Shisou-sama." The young medic dropped on her left knee, Tsunade couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at her student's unusual antics. Sakura cleared her throat, her pale pink locks spilled across her forehead and temples concealing her emerald orbs. "I am sorry to interrupt, but I have an important request to make, _Hokage-sama_." The older woman turned the rest of her body to face her apprentice fully, her eyebrow quirked even more, as her interest peaked, just what was going on in Sakura's head?

"Speak." The older woman sighed as she crossed her manicured hands over her voluptuous chest, her patience running low already, this brat really had the nerve to come up with some random stuff to bother her first thing in the morning, and by morning Tsunade meant eleven am.

"I'm asking for your permission to let me accompany both Uchiha Shisui and Uchiha Itachi on their next mission as their personal Anbu medic." Sakura licked her lips nervously, her knees trembled as anxiety filled her body, she was afraid to look at her master.

Tsunade's honey coloured orbs widened in shock as she gulped nervously. The two of the Uchiha's barely came back alive after their last mission and Sakura was asking to go onto the next one together with them? Tsunade couldn't help but suspect that the individuals that were after the Uchihas were part of the same rouge ninja organisation that Jiraya told her about earlier last night after he came back from his mission in Rain.

"Do you understand what you're asking for?" Tsunade's voice was strict as she questioned her student's sanity. "Their next mission will be the same if not worse! They barely came back alive, and they are one of the best ninjas in our village!" the older woman nearly lost her temper, her patience long gone.

"I'm aware of this Tsunade-sama." Sakura bit her lip nervously. "But I believe that they might be in even bigger danger this time, especially without a medic at hand, this time they might actually _die._ " Sakura's eyebrows furrowed into a deep frown as she spoke, her voice as serious as it could get.

"Sak-" The older woman was surprisingly interrupted by her apprentice. "I know what you are about to say Tsunade-sama. I'm a medic and a medic has no place in an organisation such as Anbu." She cleared her throat. "However, please do not forget that I'm a medic that excels in an advanced hand-to-hand combat, a ninja that is Godaime Hokage's apprentice, a student that inherited all of the hardest techniques that her master had to offer. _I believe, that I'm more than qualified to accompany Shisui and Itachi Uchiha on their next mission_." Her voice rang through the large office as her green eyes glimmered with endless determination and fierceness as she stood up from the ground, those green jade-like eyes burned with newly found confidence and strength, they were full of fire.

A small smirk crossed Hokage's face as she looked at her student, she finally radiated _confidence._ She couldn't say she wasn't proud of her student, it felt like the small, weak girl finally grew up right before her eyes, she grew up into a young, intelligent and strong woman, one that was worth the title of Hokage's apprentice, her job as a teacher was done.

"Very well then." The Hokage licked her glossy red lips. "I will allow you to go on a mission with them, _however_ …" the older woman became serious in a matter of seconds. "This will be a very important mission, an S class to be exact. You will be assigned as a medic to this team officially, but that's not all of it." The honey coloured woman clicked her tongue. "Your secondary role as a member of the Anbu squad will be a _seductress_. I want you to infiltrate and successfully gain as much information as possible from the members of the rouge, presumably, S class ninja group called Akatsuki." The older woman turned around as she sat down in her office air.

Sakura gasped as her hands griped the edges of her black skirt, her knuckles turning almost white from the pure tension and strength that she was using unconsciously. _Seductress?_ Fate was really toying with her.

"Get information using any means necessary, your mission goal is to successfully gain as much knowledge as possible about the group and their motives. Also, you have to find their base, infiltrate it and safely retrieve with Uchiha Izumi, _dead or alive._ Can you do that?" She met her teacher's challenging gaze with her own as she closed her mouth, a frown formed onto her soft features, _she will do this no matter what._

"I believe I have more than an efficient set of skills to successfully accomplish this mission and support my team as a medic, Hokage-sama." Her gaze was still full of fire, a will of fire reflecting in its truest form. "Good, I hope those pole dance classes that you took with Ino a couple of years ago will come in handy." The teacher teased the pink-haired kunoichi with a light smirk. Heat arose into Sakura's cheeks as she looked into her master's smug face. _Then it hit her_ , pole dance classes, does she want to say?...

"Yes, you guessed it right, you will perform your role as a seductress being a fake stripper. I'm sending you and your team out to Rain as soon as the Uchihas will be able to step out of their hospital beds." The smug smirk still played on the Hokage's face as she looked at her students flushed face.

"But how do you know…" Sakura's tongue trailed as she spoke uncomfortably. "They are into..this kind of thing?" Sakura averted her gaze from her teacher's face as she pouted almost childishly. "Jiraya just came back from the Rain, he was there for quite a while actually, infiltrating and gaining information on the village as previously some rumours reached us about the uncertain political situation regarding the Rain, something about political revolution."

Sakura looked at the Hokage, her face full of confusion, how was that even connected to her role as a seductress?

"B-But.." Tsunade stopped Sakura mid-sentence. "Listen to me brat, I'm not even finished." She let out an annoyed sigh.

"There were also rumours about the secret ninja organisation that recently took over the Rain, messing up with the whole political situation, rumours said they were described as the legendary ninjas covered in black cloaks with crimson red clouds on them. Sounds pretty familiar, right?" Tsunade eyed her student who stood still near her desk, clearly aware of the fact that her little apprentice read the classified Anbu files from the latest mission involving the two Uchiha. "I believe those are the same individuals who were involved with the Uchihas and they more than likely are the ones who kidnapped Uchiha Izumi. Their description in appearances matches identically to those that are residing in the Rain. However, their plans as of now are still unclear, as well as their member count. Jiraya could only confirm their existence and the fact that they indeed were residing in the Rain, but it is unclear as to where their base is, it was hard for him to gain more information without looking too suspicious, it seemed like they had pretty much everyone in the village under control." The Hokage laced her fingers to her chin. "What Jiraya did find out was that some of the members occasionally pay a visit to the red-light district area of the Rain, they are more than likely to indulge into the private shows offered by the local strip clubs there, which is our best chance at gaining more insight on this organisation and their goals."

Sakura gulped nervously, but her gaze remained serious, the information given by the Hokage made sense and actually connected to some of the key facts she secretly read from the Uchiha's latest mission report made previously.

"Are you sure you still want to go on this mission?" Hokage asked one more time, although she knew the answer already. _She really needed a good bottle of sake after this._ A headache was starting to spread into the older woman's head.

"Yes." She answered without hesitation, her gaze once again fierce and bright.

"I will have someone take care of your Anbu gear and deliver it to you by evening." The Hokage rubbed her temples with her fingertips viciously trying to stop the headache from spreading any further. "Now get out. I have work to do." A nervous smile plastered over Sakura's features as she closed the door to the Hokage's office.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Fun fact this is the longest chapter I've wrote to date! Another thing is, with the release of this chapter we are officialy halfway through the story guys! Right now things are going to pick up quite quickly, and as for your questions...you will start getting the answers you want! I know the whole Uchiha clan thing is pretty confusing at the moment, especially with Shisui being the next clan head instead of Itachi, there is a reason for that, so please bear with me! I will also tap more into Sakura's secret power and give you more hints as to what you can expect, but for now please be patient guys. Things will slowly start unfolding now and I'm about to make the plot spicy.**

 **Also, I will go through the old chapters in a few days time and re-edit them a little bit, just to get rid of the grammar errors and make sure my writing is consistent and is up to date just like these chapters, which take me much more time to produce.**

 **One more thing is that I've noticed that a lot of people read my fanfiction, I have nearly 30k views, and each chapter gets more than 300 visitors and that's not even talking about the views itself, but at this point I barely gain any new follows or favorites on the story, which is kinda disappointing, so please guys dont be silent readers, if you enjoy my work give it a follow at least! I'm not even asking for a review, a follow is enough to know my work is appreciated! More than so, please do not hesitate to leave comments if possible, it means a lot to me as writer honestly and it makes my day, I just love getting comments from the readers it makes me feel that the hours I put into writing this piece of work are appreciated, and I just absolutely love reading your opinions and guesses on what happens next! And to all of you my regular readers, I FUCKING LOVE YOU GUYS, HONESTLY YOU ARE THE SOLE REASON IM STILL WRITING THIS PEACE OF WORK!**

 **Okay this is really the last thing I'm sorry, this is getting too long LOL. I've posted my new fanfiction, it's called "Temptress of the Babylon" its an UchiSaku fanfiction, so please check it out and let me know what you think!:)**

 **Anyways, my rant is over, thank you guys and see you soon!**


	16. Here for infinity

**Chapter 16 - Here for infinity**

* * *

Tsunade wasn't a morning person, she always preferred staying up late, most of the time drinking, as given her Hokage duties she wasn't allowed to participate in her gambling activities anymore.

The sun was too goddamn bright for her sensitive eyes; her work was strewn across her desk in piles of scrolls and papers; the neurons in her brain thrummed like fast-pounded drums under the influence of her hangover; and Shizune had served her a steaming cup of green tea from Sakura's secret stash with some pain killers, as if it would be of any help, although the tea, she admitted was nice.

All three of them kneeled in the middle of Hokage's office, masks covered their faces, but the pressure in the room was rising, nonetheless. The Hokage was extremely hangover, that much was apparent.

"Shisui, you will be the team leader." She all but barked at the older Uchiha, her right eye twitched, her throat was as dry as the dessert in Suna.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Shisui met the Hokage's piercing gaze through the slits of his mask.

"Right, one more thing." The honey eyed woman licked her lips, her eyes intent on finding something, as she scanned her cluttered office desk. After a minute or so she reached out for a scroll that was laying in between the massive pile of paperwork.

"This scroll contains more in depth information concerning your mission." A smile slashed across Tsunade's cheeks as she tossed the scroll to Shisui in one swift motion. "Although, that's not it." Hokage's smile turned almost feral, and Sakura bit her lip out of nervousness, her Shishou was way too _unpredictable._

"Sakura needs a teacher." the Godaime span in her chair as her gaze sought both of the Uchihas, the same feral smile still lingered on her lips. Sakura mentally cursed herself, she knew her master wouldn't let her go that easily, she was too naïve. Once again, she vowed to herself to never trust her Shisou ever again. Her eyebrow twitched underneath her mask, If she could've killed her Shisou at that moment, she would've done it without a doubt.

"What do you mean by that Hokage-sama?" this time it was Itachi who spoke, his tone low and quiet.

" _Oh_." A smirk split her lips, insidiously curled, swelling with twisted satisfaction. For all the grief Sakura had caused her yesterday, Tsunade would make sure that she will have some fun out of this whole situation that she was about to cause. Sakura was the cause of her hangover, so the least she could do was have some fun with her _little lovely student._ "Well, Sakura doesn't have much experience when it comes to seduction." She folded her recently manicured hands and set them on the desk, evenly meeting Sakura's shocked gaze, but then ignoring it completely. "I would've sent the Yamanaka heiress on a mission, as her seduction skills are far better than Sakura's, but Yamanaka's medical ninjutsu skills aren't sufficient enough to guarantee you two would come back alive." A deep sigh erupted from the Hokage's chest.

"Also, Sakura insisted I let her go on a mission with you." Another cruel smile crossed Godaime's lips, she didn't know what was going on between the Uchihas and Sakura, but she was sure, there was something really, _really interesting_. And to be honest a little tease never hurt nobody.

The temperature in the room rose by several degrees as Uchiha cousins remained silent, and Sakura's heart was about to burst open straight from her chest as sweat broke down onto her body, she was burning from embarrassment and her cheeks were so red she probably looked like she had a flu, _thank god for those anbu masks_. But most importantly, her Shisou was not only hangover, but also _batshit crazy._ Sakura didn't know if she could survive another awkward encounter with the Uchihas.

"Sakura sure knows how to work the pole, but unfortunately the same can't be said when it comes to men." Godaime was struggling, containing her laugh could be considered a mission as of now, she truly was the only one enjoying this whole situation. "If I want her to seduce an S-class criminal she needs to learn how to do so from an S-class Anbu. I don't care which one of you does it. Understood?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Both of the Uchihas spoke in unison _._ Sakura slowly swallowed _, she wanted to die._ Tsunade sighed irritably, fighting to keep her cool. She didn't like the situation any better than they did considering the girl she that has been chosen was like her own daughter and she couldn't help but feel she was sending her straight into the lion's den.

" _Good_. Dismissed." She shook her head, did sigh then.

* * *

When she saw her mission partners slender forms leaning casually against the bridge's red railing, she was not surprised at all, how long have they been waiting for? She wanted to ask, but she also felt like she didn't want to know, she wasn't late, no, she was quite early herself, but to see the two Uchihas standing against the bridge's railing already, well let's just say it threw her off a little bit.

"Shisui-san, Itachi-san." she said as she approached the two men, she didn't want to say hello again as she already met the two of them in the morning, there was no need, especially after all that went down in the Hokage's office.

"Ah, Sakura-san." She heard Shisui's voice and she nearly flinched at the foreign suffix, but willed herself no to, she couldn't help but feel a pang rolling down her chest, she was quite surprised with the way her name rolled out of his lips, but hoped she hid it well.

"We will have a quick mission briefing before heading out, is that alright with everyone?" she heard Shisui's smooth timbre, surprised to hear him become so serious within a matter of seconds, his carefree demeanour gone.

"Yes, _captain_."

Shisui's eyes became narrower, sharpened, as he heard her emphasize on the word captain, but he ignored it, letting her act foolishly.

"Yes." Itachi's voice was calm, _too_ calm, it held the pure ice of a winter morning, clearly not amused with Sakura's and Shisui's weird interactions.

"I think all of us are aware, but our mission goal is to gain valuable information about a rogue ninja organisation called Akatsuki, find out where their base is and retrieve Uchiha Izumi." He cleared his throat. "Dead or alive."

Sakura, once again was thankful for the Anbu mask she wore on her face, it did well hiding her facial expressions, the only thing visible were her jade eyes. She bit her lip, _she wanted to do this_ , she shouldn't be surprised hearing _him mentioning her_. Still, the pang rolling down her chest got only bigger, heavier even.

"Understood?" She barely heard Shisui's voice, her only response was a barely there nod, while she heard a grunt from Itachi.

"Good, we can head out." Shisui said, turning and walking towards the village gates with Sakura and Itachi following behind.

"Let's push as hard as we can while we travel through the trees since the rest of the journey we might be forced to move slowly. Clear?" he instructed as Sakura adjusted her pack on her back.

Sakura sighed, a small pout forming on her lips. Of course, she understood, although she wasn't fond of the idea itself, she didn't feel like running the whole day until she felt numb.

"Hai." she said, exasperation taking the place of dread in her voice as she literally felt Shisui and Itachi glaring at her, _god help her through this mission._

The pink haired woman didn't try to argue as they passed through the giant green gates and into the lush forest of the fire country that encompassed their village. When Itachi and Shisui took to the treetops, she was right behind them, summoning chakra to her legs to boost her powerful jump and sending her into the leafy heights after her anbu teammates.

A thick and uncomfortable silence had settled around them, broken only by the wind rushing past their ears and their sandaled feet making contact with tree branches. Shisui had expected the vibe between the two of them to be awkward, especially given the fact that Itachi was with them as well, and because he didn't have the possibility to talk with Sakura alone.

It was becoming apparent that none of them will try to initiate a conversation, so Shisui decided to stay quiet as well, not in the mood to be talkative as he had other problems to deal with it.

* * *

They had continued to run full tilt through the dense forests of Fire Country for another five hours until Sakura's calves and quads burned, and her feet were sore. She had no intention of complaining however because she felt she wasn't a crybaby, Anbu missions and speed were on a whole another level, one that she didn't expect, but she wasn't about to go and cry about it.

When Shisui had finally called for a break, the sun had already passed overhead, nearly setting down, and Sakura guessed it to be about six or seven in the evening. She had been more than ready to rest her shaking muscles and get some food into her system and figured her teammates were hungry as well.

"Ten-minute break, after that we go back on the move until we find an inn." Shisui's stern, cold voice touched her ears as she searched her pack for a protein bar.

No more words were shared as they sat down and ate whatever food they had found in their packs.

After their lunch or maybe she should've she called it dinner, they were on the move again, flying through the trees at top speed. Just like before not one out the three shinobi attempted to start a conversation. It was getting boring, but she didn't have the energy to talk and keep up with the conversation, all she really wanted was a goodnights sleep and a hot shower.

She kept her eyes focused on the next branch, scanning the surrounding area with her chakra for any possible threats as she jumped from tree to tree until the sun went down and she lost all track of time.

Her body was starting to throb with the exertion of their travels, and she realized that working inside the hospital had perhaps taken the edge off her once razor-sharp combat skills and excessive stamina.

Practicing in the training fields a couple times a week wasn't enough to keep herself in shape because she could feel herself becoming weaker with every bound to another branch. Expert medic or not, she simply hadn't been out of Konoha on a mission in too damn long, it was her own fault, really.

Shisui could tell she was reaching her limits as he sensed her chakra signature wavering as she began to draw from the last of her reserves. He looked at Itachi who was running beside him, the younger Uchiha looked at his cousin, feeling Sakura's chakra nearly drained, he nodded.

They had at least another day and a half of travel before they would reach Fire Country's borders and he didn't want to completely exhaust her the first day. He figured they should probably head to the nearest village to find an inn.

"Few kilometres from here, south is a small village, there's an inn, we will stay there for the night." Sharp-voiced order came from the Anbu team's captain as he increased his speed.

He heard Sakura's sigh of relief as she increased her own speed as well, more than happy to reach the inn as fast as she could, obviously glad to be calling it a day. A small smile tugged at Itachi's lips noticing the pink haired woman's antics, she sure was amusing.

Shisui hadn't been kidding when he said the village was small. It only had one main road that wasn't even paved. There was one general store and a handful of homes and nobody seemed to be out and about, but perhaps that was because the sun had set several hours ago, and it was starting to get late.

Sakura was surprised they had an inn at all considering few visitors ever passed through this place. She wasn't about to complain though because the fare was cheap and as they were led to their rooms, she noted the establishment seemed to be clean and above all, she had a shower, something you couldn't always count on at the mangy fleabag inns she had often stayed at during her rare missions, when Kakashi and Naruto would refuse to sleep in a proper inn.

"Team meeting in five minutes. My room." She heard Shisui's voice as he passed through her, presumably to his own room.

"Yes, captain." She murmured under her nose, too tired to even try and act enthusiastically as she fully entered her own room.

Sakura took off the black Anbu cloak from her body, nearly sighing from the satisfaction as the heavy dark piece of material slid down from her shoulders straight onto the bed, her anbu mask came down next and finally came her pack which she carelessly tossed on the bed as well, before picking up a hairbrush.

She left her room moments after that, carrying a hairbrush in her hand, she even didn't care what they thought, she was too tired, so she decided that she's just going to brush her hair during the team meeting.

The second she entered Shisui's room Itachi was there as well, she doubted he even went to his room in the first place as he still had his cloak and his anbu mask on.

"How's your body?" Itachi asked and she swore she could almost hear a drop of genuine concern lashing through his voice.

"I'm fine. I'll probably be sore tomorrow though." Itachi nodded, clearly content with the answer provided.

"Stretch well tonight. We'll be moving just as fast tomorrow." She heard Shisui's voice from another side of the room, his voice laced with something akin to amusement. Sakura couldn't help but smile a little at his words as she sat down on the floor, legs crossed, hairbrush still in hand, she nearly hummed, her body in delight at the sensation that was cold floor.

"Going back to the meeting." Shisui cleared his throat, his tone suddenly strict and calm, void of any previous amusement it might've held. "Hokage-sama mentioned, that you need a mentor when it comes to the art of seduction." Sakura gulped; a small blush tainted the tip of her nose.

"Y-yes." She answered, her voice void of any confidence.

"Me and Itachi were thinking about this whole situation." Shisui said. "Obviously, seduction is a really big part of this mission, so we cannot afford to make any mistakes. Therefore, me and Itachi came to a conclusion." She nodded mutely, as if she knew what came next before Itachi or Shisui even gave it voice, her hand gripped the handle of her hairbrush tighter. Expect, it wasn't anything remotely similar to what she was thinking.

"I will teach you a very specific genjutsu, as far as I know your chakra control is nearly perfect and Hokage also mentioned you are quite talented when it comes to the genjutsu type jutsu as well." She heard Itachi's smooth timbre and nearly shuddered, her mouth left agape at the unexpected compliments she received from one and only Uchiha Itachi, one of the main prodigies of the Uchiha clan, but something deep within her thoughts told her it wasn't only the compliment that made her shudder, there was something else within that calm and composed voice of his.

She had no answer, her surprised reaction the only indication, that she heard him at all, so he continued.

"Before we get to learning the genjutsu itself, obviously you will also need to know at least the core basics that come with seduction, otherwise you won't be able to successfully perform the justu." She heard him inhale, his tone serious, the silence in the room was almost deadly expect for Sakura's heavy breathing. " _I plan on teaching you that as well._ " She gripped her the handle of the hairbrush even tighter, her knuckles almost white, as panic glimmered through her eyes and she looked at Shisui, she looked into his eyes, looking for something, for _anything._ All she was met with was a stone cold, dark, piercing gaze, a gaze that had no sympathy, no recognition it previously held. _Why he didn't want her?_

The shadows and the way the dim light and penumbra fell of the furniture enhanced the eerie atmosphere and it was as sinister and ominous and she grew scared to even wink of breathe normally there, the small room soon became full of tension, that was vibrating through its very own walls.

She was hurt, _rejected to say the least._ She was just a nuisance, left to deal with her own problems herself. He didn't go on this mission to help her; no, he went on this mission with the sole intention of finding _Izumi Uchiha._

She gripped her hair, motion nearly flawless as she pulled off the hair tie effortlessly, letting the long pink pale locks fall loose around her shoulders, straight from the ponytail that held it back together previously. The only indication she even felt a certain type of way about the whole situation was a small glimmer in her eyes, hurt, _anger_ flickered briefly through her green abyss, as she faced Itachi.

"I will be in your care then, Itachi-san." She bowed, her hair falling loosely around her face, and she thanked god because just for a second she let her façade slip away, hurt and anger painted her features, but just for a moment, just for a smallest moment she let it do so until she could compose herself and get back to her room, away from them, away from _him._

"Very well then, Sakura-san." His voice was as smooth as silk, and she briefly wondered how _dark_ it could go, _how dark she will get to hear it._

"Is that everything?" She said, her stone-cold façade back in place as she glanced at the two men that were positioned at opposite sides of the small room.

"We don't have much time before we will arrive to Amegakure, so we will start your training today." She couldn't see his face, his mask still fully on, hiding any emotion that it could've shown. "I expect you in my room in an hour. Understood?" His words cut through her like leaf-blades, sharpened into fine edges, _smooth and deadly._

"Yes." Breath in. A trickle of sweat. Breath out.

" _Good_." Was his only response. His voice was filled with and so much darkness that she felt it physically strangle her as he left the room, his presence completely gone.

She raked the hairbrush through her locks, trying to detangle it. "Why?" she asked, no intention of moving from her seat on the ground, as she continued brushing her hair, almost feverishly while doing so. Her plump lips only a stern line, her voice cold.

"Sakura." His raspy voice reached her as he casually dropped the formalities and she almost wanted to lean in into the familiar feeling it gave off, but willed herself no to, not this time, not anytime soon. "You don't understand." His voice stern, just as cold as hers, all the warmth it held just a second ago that she found was buried with her name, it was gone, gone in a bliss.

"You think I don't understand?" she was trying to keep her cool, she really did. "You can't even give me a pity fuck, so you just toss me around to your cousin? How I'm supposed to understand your reasoning?" She sucked in a breath, laid it out there, clear as day, _honest_. Her voice was burning, just as the feeling that was forming within her tone was she was quivering, her determination was quivering as well while her warrior spirit threatened to fade away.

"I'm not tossing you around to avoid a 'pity fuck'." His voice still held its coldness, it was calm, but she felt his chakra flare up, action barely noticeable, but still there, nonetheless. "It's not right, I know this and for now at least, I don't think I'm able to fulfil the promise I gave you, I'm sorry." She wanted to laugh, she really wanted to laugh at how desperate she was, she knew this would happen, and it was too late for her, too late to go back, too late to find someone else, _because that someone else won't be him._

"I know. It's because of _her_ isn't it?" her voice was quiet, nothing else but a whisper as she turned her eyes away from him. There was a wall of silence that was separating them, and then she heard it, that one word that completely broke her, shattered her into pieces, and she knew it was over.

"Yes." It was a silent affirmation, a word that crushed all of the chances that she still might've harboured deeply within her, all of the hope she carried, it crushed her naivety completely. He told her this and it was like he had a complete flip of attitude that puzzled her again. He seemed stoic and unemotional and lackadaisical, unlike few moments ago when she swore that he wanted to say something else, _something more._

" _Ah_ , just as I thought." Her eyes watered, but she refused to look at him, her throat burned but she still spoke, she stood by what she said, her words reflecting only honesty that was tangled with raw emotion in her voice.

She slowly stood up, refusing to shake, even when all of her limbs screamed out of numbness, she refused to show any more weakness, her back was facing him as she straightened her spine. Her lithe form was nearly exposed under the moon's platinum blue rays that shined upon her through the small window, her body was covered only by a skin-tight, black anbu outfit that hugged her curves like a glove, the biggest contrast in the whole picture being her pale pink locks that were cascading down her back in slight curls, looking almost silver under the moonlight.

His own form was still indifferent even upon the platinum blue moonlight rays in the middle of the night itself, he was wrapped up into that dark as mysteriousness that he always carried around him, his attractive features bored into her skull, his presence nothing but a mere shadow that plunged from the darkness itself. He was a moon of his own orbit, while she was a mere star that appealed to him from far away, so far away she was untouchable, just a mere presence that was there to support him.

"As you wish then, I will use the chance you've given me." She turned her head to the side, her pale pink hair falling over her shoulder in waves, down her back, almost seductively as she faced him, his face was blank, no emotion _, nothing_. Her feline eyes were fierce, void of any previous tears it might've held, her gaze burning with acrimony. "Let's hope _Itachi_ is down for some _pity fucks then_." Oh dear Kami-sama, the sheer idea of having a part of the Uchiha with her was worse than having a guillotine hanging over her head. She felt like peeling her flesh with her teeth but resisted against it.

She slowly closed her eyes and turned her head to the door. "Thank you for everything, _Shisui._ " This time it was her who decided to drop the formalities, his name left her lips in a ruthless manner, cold and empty, sharper than any katana he owned. Her heart thumped within the casket of her chest and her lungs pressed her ribs painfully.

She bit into her bottom lip, _hard_ , the taste of iron lingered on her tongue as she flicked it over the newly inflicted wound, the stinging sensation wasn't even close to the numbing pain that tugged onto her heart continuously. She closed the door behind her as she left his room. Not a sound, not a word, not a single emotion, nothing, nothing that could indicate he _cared_ , she couldn't get anything even remotely similar from him. When it came to her it was like he was heartless, true to the rumours, a womaniser, a playboy, everything she refused to believe, everything she didn't want to face, but even so, she still cared, she still wished him happiness, because what else she could do.

What was there to connect them in the first place? She concluded, thought about it furiously and then she understood. _There wasn't anything in the first place, there was nothing._

She entered her room, nearly slamming the door behind her, jade eyes burning, agony overtaking her whole being, numbness slicing her into small pieces, her fiery temper finally peeking through. She tossed her hairbrush onto her bed sheets as she nearly ripped the skin-tight outfit away from her skin. Her nude form entered the small bathroom that she could barely fit into. She looked into a cramped mirror, her hand unconsciously rubbing the newly ingrained black ink that lingered on her skin almost viciously, a tattoo that became a part of her shoulder to be exact.

All of this for a man, that didn't want her, all of this for a clan that didn't even exist, all of this for a family that didn't even know they needed protection. She scratched the ink furiously, hopping it would disappear, hoping she could scratch it off, but it only became red and irritated and she sighed, turning on the shower, hoping the hot water will melt away her sorrow and numbness.

She stood there, under a stream of hot water, her body numb, hot water splashing over her skin, burning it, hot droplets of water running down her face and she didn't know if those were tears or not. She was oblivious.

Her shoulder stung, hot water only exaggerated the burning feeling, and she hoped it was enough to forget everything else. She didn't move for a good five minutes, only stood there, humming as she felt the hot water splashing on her body and washing away some of the numbness she felt, her muscles relaxing into the heat before she realised, she had to meet Itachi later.

She sighed, fighting another wave of tears that were about to erupt straight from her eyes. _She didn't want to._ But she had to, for the sake of mission, for the sake of everyone. _It was her own decision._

Her mind was blank as she was putting on her underwear, sliding on black panties and bra over her body. She grabbed an oversized t-shirt that she always slept in and some black skin-tight shorts she always wore. Her hair was damp, pink locks unruly and frizzy, water trickling down the ends of her hair, but she couldn't find it in herself to care, she didn't care about what he thinks, she just wanted to get it over with.

She opened the door, steeping into the cold corridor, her footsteps soundless as she approached his room. Her eyelids were heavy and sprinkled with exhaustion.

A soft knock followed next, and she inhaled sharply, her nervousness beyond description.

"Come in." a soft, calm voice welcomed her into the confined space, _she gave in, no hesitation this time_.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Thank you all for reading, I've got a bunch of lovely comments on the last chapter, and I couldn't be any happier, thank you so much! I wish I could answer all of your reviews, but this website does not have an option to do so, expect for PM's which you have to check for yourself, as you don't get any email notifications, which makes me sad, as I can only thank you when I post another chapter...Although, I do upload my story on AO3 and I answer all of the comments there! You can find me by the same username as here on ff net, dijayeah, or you can just search the story title, its the same one, so it's up to you which platform you choose to read on!**

 **Moreover, I've already planned the story to the end, I always knew what kind of ending I wanted, but now i finalised my ideas and whats left is just to write them down onto paper, I've got a lot of exciting stuff coming up, things will become clear, but as for right now...have some angst lol. I think you can expect what next chapter is going to be about, and yes we with the way Sakura spoke to Shisui we can expect some things to happen between Itachi and Sakura, and there's gonna be more...don't worry, I will keep you on your toes haha.**

 **Also, we reached over 30k views on the story! Can't believe this, wow thank you so much guys!**

 **As always, thank you guys for reading, please let me know in the comments what you think will happen next? What do you think overall? How are you finding the story so far, where do you expect it to go? Leave your guesses! Please, follow, review or favourite the story if you enjoy the content!**

 **Lots of love, see you all very soon! STAY SAFE AND TAKE CARE! 3**


	17. In your bed

**Chapter 17 - In your bed**

* * *

 **Please read the author's notes at the end, thank you and enjoy!**

 **Song suggestion for this chapter:** **Ariana & the Rose - In Your Bed (either remix or original, but I wrote the whole chapter listening to this!)**

* * *

She opened the door, steeping into the cold corridor, her footsteps soundless as she approached his room. Her eyelids were heavy and sprinkled with exhaustion.

A soft knock followed next, and she inhaled sharply, her nervousness beyond description.

"Come in." a soft, calm voice welcomed her into the confined space, _she gave in, no hesitation this time_.

Her heartbeat quickened as she inhaled sharply again, her hands almost trembled from nervousness when she griped the door handle, pulling it. She opened the door, almost painfully slowly so.

Sakura tip toed into the room, closing the door behind her with a soft click, her gaze was everywhere, everywhere that wasn't _Itachi._

But she could feel it, that dark stare of his, staring, boring into her.

She sighed inaudibly. Her eyes sought him almost curiously so and it didn't take long for Sakura's eyes to meet his. Her breath hitched when she caught that mysterious sharp gaze of his. Black eyes staring at her, waiting as if he was a wild animal waiting for his prey, waiting for his prey to make a fatal mistake that would cause him to attack.

Damp, long locks looked darker than they usually were, hugging her form almost protectively as she pressed one of her arms to her chest, scrunching up her loose sleeping shirt, her cleavage becoming more prominent. Her back was against the cold wooden door, as she stood there uncomfortably, waiting for him to say something, _anything._ Pink toes curled into the cool floor, making her almost shiver.

He was casually sitting on the small bed, his hands at both sides, palms down, softly touching the cheap bed sheets. He was wearing a loose grey shirt with a piece of a cut-out mesh, that travelled down his chest, revealing glimpses of lean muscle underneath. His own raven hair wet, the droplets of water swiftly running down the ends of his hair, almost glistening against the darkness that was his silky mane. The bright moon illuminated his form, the pale rays of moonlight basking his back almost affectionately. His eyes were half-lidded, almost foggy as he still looked at her, his gaze intent, laced with curiosity that was caused by this woman.

"I'm not sure what you know already." She heard his voice, it was smooth, almost curious. She blinked. "So just show me what you know, from your experience. I will assess your skills and we will work from there." She could've sworn there was a drop of amusement that laced his voice, as if there was a deeper meaning that his words had, as if he knew something _she didn't._

"I'm giving you permission to do whatever you deem useful against me."

"Hai." She nodded, her voice indifferent. Her warrior spirit willing her to overcome any obstacle, even if it meant seducing one of the most dangerous man in the Land of Fire.

Her pink toes left their place by the door, slow, smooth and feathery steps approached his lean form. Her face of stone cold, her eyes full with emotions that were practically unreadable. He looked at her, almost expectantly so, darkness clashing with eternal emerald in a fight she had no chance at winning. His eyes almost provoked her, willed her to succumb, but she refused, refused to give up without a fight.

Her gaze hardened, as she approached him closer, she was willing herself to become someone else, someone that wasn't Sakura, someone that could be called a seductress, someone that had the most feminine tricks in her arsenal, someone that could overtake any man with her eyes alone, someone whose moves alone could ignite the highest of heats.

Sakura stripped before, its not like she had a choice, having Ino forcefully take her to the pole dance classes, with the excuse that they would need it later in the future, one way or another. Sakura couldn't lie, Ino was right, she was almost thankful to her friend for making her take those dance classes a couple of times a week, quite a few years back, although, her only problem was that she _only_ knew how to dance.

Sakura was pretty good at dancing, she even enjoyed the cold steel against her body as she was used to the feeling of writhing against the sleek metal like a snake, her moves feline and graceful, the feeling it brought almost relaxing as no one cared to pay extra attention to her moves, as she practised them. This time it was different.

Sakura by no means knew how to move or what to do when it came to _seducing, pleasing a man._ Because Itachi and Shisui were _men_ that were roughened by their experiences, shinobi that had no problems getting any woman they want, anbu that had seen more bloodshed than she did through her entire life, men with duty before everything. They weren't immature boys, no, _they knew what they wanted, and they took it without remorse._

Her eyes never left his, her moves soft as she stood before him, her own form basking in moonlight. He looked at her, his eyes still half-lidded as if he was uninterested completely, but still, they were somewhat expectant. Itachi was a man that looked almost sinuous in the platinum moonlight, adored by the night itself, embraced by the darkness that all of the Uchiha carried.

Her gaze was still hardened, as she leaned in, her knees grazed his, the man beneath her radiated heat and her hand touched his shoulder, movement precise and flexible, as she placed her hand in between his shoulder blade and neck, he didn't move, but his skin was hot against her soft fingertips. _She had no idea what she was doing._

Whatever physical experience Sakura had with Shisui, she knew that it was useless to her at this very moment, she didn't learn anything, because she was the one seduced by the man's charms. He was the one to initiate whatever that they would find themselves doing, she didn't know what she wanted, she was just a foolish girl that followed the path full of lust and desire without understanding the consequences of such actions. _She was no woman, no seductress, just an inexperienced girl._

Her legs were next, as her toes left the cold, wooden floor soundlessly and she soon found herself on his bed, both legs sprawled at his sides, exposed milky skin rubbing against the cheap navy fabric. The material of her long shirt ridding up, exposing the skin-tight black shorts she wore underneath as well as more of her skin on the leg area.

She sat in his lap, thighs straddled his waist as she willed her nervousness to go away, willed herself to stay calm, _she was lost._

She leaned in, next to his ear, finally breaking away from his intense gaze, hot breath fanning against his skin, as her hold on his shoulder shifted to his neck, her hand travelling upwards slowly, caressing his smooth skin with feathery touches.

Her lips were close to his ear, _maybe a bit too close_ and he almost thought that she probably didn't intend on doing that, as she failed to acknowledge their close proximity given her inexperience. Her lips almost touched his skin, warm, wet and inviting, as she whispered.

"Say, Itachi- _san…"_ her voice dropped low, lower than he ever heard it and he intently listened to it, letting her do whatever that she wants, and the way she highlighted the syllables in his name…it didn't go unnoticed by him. " _what do you want?_ " she exhaled, as her hand travelled into his damp silky locks, caressing them gently, her breath hot against his exposed flesh. His eyes widened momentarily. He wondered if there was a deeper meaning to her words, something else he didn't catch.

He didn't move, no reaction, as he just sat still, making no move, as stoic as an Uchiha could be…so very different from Shisui, but even with Shisui, sometimes she would feel the same way, _unable to reach him._

" _Dull_." She heard his smooth timbre, clearly unimpressed, as she met his dangerous gaze through the corner of her black lashes. She didn't move as she sat there, frozen in his lap, against his lean musculature that radiated heat and confidence, features that were simply a part of this man's nature. Words were stuck in her throat as shock coursed straight through her veins.

"Are you willing to learn?" he asked, his question twisted, laced with something she couldn't grasp, it was more than a question, that much she knew. Was she ready to give in? Did she have a choice? _She did not._

"Yes." Her answer was simple, no hidden meaning, just absolute and raw honesty, as she admitted her lack of knowledge. " _Good_." His voice barely a whisper. "Roll your hips against me." He instructed, his hands caressed her hips, his touch feathery, almost non-existent, barely reaching her.

She did as she was told, she rolled her hips, one time, with inexperience, with embarrassment, with clumsiness, her movement soft, _too soft_ to cause any reaction from him, to cause any friction between the bodies.

Sakura gasped as he touched her, more firmly this time, her face reddening drastically as his hands guided her, showed her how to move. His movement rougher than her own, more calloused, more experienced. "Now try doing this on your own." She heard his unholy voice against her ear and she shuddered without meaning to do so.

His hands still lingered on her hips as she rolled her pelvis a couple more times, without his help.

After becoming more confident with her movements, Sakura's motions became a bit faster, a bit rougher, a bit more like the feeling he sought from her as she placed both of her hands on his shoulders for support.

" _Good girl_." He whispered straight into her ear, his tone almost husky, a bit deeper than before, his fingertips pressing into her voluptuous hips a bit harder, his touch not so feathery anymore. She shuddered again, and she didn't know what caused this reaction exactly, be it the thick atmosphere in the room or whatever that she was doing to his body.

" _Faster_." His voice was still instructing, but it became darker, _more demanding._

And she did as she was told, increasing her speed, adjusting her rhythm against his hips, and then she felt it. A soft bulge, that was increasing in his pants rapidly, a bulge that threatened to touch _her._ A feeling she was familiar with, because _she felt it before, with someone else._

It took her sheer power of will not to gasp as she felt an instant surge of pleasure, a small ting that ran through her body mercilessly, caused by a man she knew little about. " _Rougher._ " He all but purred into her ear, his voice turning a shade darker, more sinister.

She didn't question him as she rolled her hips against his lower body harder, rougher, with precision, her moves effortless and natural as if she knew what she was doing, her soft breasts pressing into his chest, near the collarbone, as she buried her face into his neck, her soft, damp hair tickled his sides as he felt her inhale, her lips touching his neck without meaning to do so, her face buried deep, and he almost gasped at the sensation, his senses fuelled by the woman that was dry humping him with pure passion. The sway of her hips against him was unlike anything he ever felt.

His self-control was wavering with each second that she continued her merciless, feminine dance using her hips. Her clothed sex touched him through his pants, her tight softness pressing into him roughly, deeply, almost sinking onto his cock deliciously and he couldn't help but wonder how tight she must be, how tight she would feel around _him_. Pleasure, adrenaline and heat pulsed through his veins continuously as he was finding it harder not to give in to her ministrations.

Her hand gripped his semi-wet locks, pulling them as she literally moaned into his heated flesh, her hot lips grazing his skin, her melodious sounds swallowed by him, as her voice softly reverberated through his whole body, deep into the edge of his nape. And then he felt it, her heat, sinking onto him lower, deeper, _wet._

He nearly cursed, his senses fuelled by her inexperience, his body burning from her accidental touches and he wanted nothing more than to rip those little shorts she wore and bury his cock deep within her heat, _fuck her senseless into oblivion._ His length only increased, bucking almost painfully against her, he fought hard, trying his best not to lift his own hips trying to meet her steady rhythm.

 _It was wrong_ , he admitted, the pink haired woman in his hands wanted nothing more but Shisui, and here he was, instructing her on dry fucking like he was teaching her a regular jutsu on a training field. This was so very wrong, unfair even, given the situation, but his, curiosity and luck were both in par. He might be able to satisfy his curiosity that was Sakura Haruno and even get a taste of the very same woman, _luck indeed._ She was a forbidden fruit, and in theory he was never supposed to have a taste of this taboo temptation, but here he was, enjoying her riding him, without a care in the world.

He didn't know what his cousin felt towards the pink-haired woman, but he could've imagined it must've been something similar to what he was feeling right now. He even dared to say, _he wanted more._

He wanted something more from this obnoxiously exotic, pink-haired woman, and his grip on her hips tightened, it became more rough as he recalled her sprawled, naked form, bed sheets barely covering her, lithe skin glowing against moonlight as his cousins body hovered over her, his eyes drinking the sight of her, unsatisfiable hunger glittering in the pits of darkness.

He wondered if his eyes held the same type of fire as his cousin's did. Was the darkness of his gaze hungry, primal, ready to consume her? He didn't know, all he could do was feel, feel her soft body moving against his, as he struggled with his self-control and morals. This woman was worth committing a sin if that meant taking away that innocence she held, ravishing her until her voice was hoarse from her moans and gasps, from all the pleasure inflicted.

All Sakura could feel was the hard, hot muscle underneath her hips as she moved recklessly against it, it was like her very own body moulded into his, the feeling so hot that it knocked all of the air from her lungs as she gasped time and time again against his neck desperately, pleasure with adrenaline thrumming through body, rushing straight _into her blood._ Heat pooled into the pit of her stomach the more she danced, the more reckless she became. _She burned with need, no, she ached with it._

Sakura felt more confident in what she was doing, her sole reason was that for the very first time she was the one in _control_ , she the one who was controlling the whole situation.

Her hips and legs become sore, tired even, but the adrenaline kept her going. She wanted a taste of that sweet relief, _she wanted a touch fuelled by desire, a touch bigger than the one that graced her hips._

His grip on her hips became almost painful, stilling her movements as she stopped moving completely. Sharingan blazed into the darkness, his eyes that of a sinful demon as he stared at her, his face stoic, not a single trace of enjoyment that she felt just mere seconds ago. No, he looked unaffected, besides the pulsing length beneath her pelvis and she looked all worked up, face flushed, her heat pulsing and aching with need, _with the need of release_. Her eyes half open, fogged by a feeling of lust, as she looked at him.

"I told you to make me hard." His tongue flicked out to wet his lips, his voice almost making her moan on the spot, it was infused with so much _darkness_. One of his hands left her hip, dipping lower, lifting the messy edge of her loose sleeping shirt, wasting no time slipping under the dark waistband of her shorts, his hot fingertips grazing a fiery path across her soaked panties, feeling her hot, soaked folds through the thin material, his own length twitching excitedly at the liquid sensation he found.

A few flicks of his fingertips, leaving a fiery path was all it took to make her gasp loudly and surrender. " _Not to make yourself wet._ " His voice was silk, a crushed velvet with a tinge of domination, as his teeth nibbled the shell of her ear, hot lips leaving a wet trail alongside her ear, dipping down into her neck. His fingers withdrawing from her ever so slowly, almost painfully slowly, teasing her as she throbbed under his ministrations, confused, when her expression told him everything he needed to know. _Predictable._

The implications he made were clear, clear enough to have her thinking, clear enough so that she would comeback the next night with want and need and all of the determination to attempt to seduce him successfully just for the sake of it. He wanted more than that, and his voice gave away more than she grasped with her lust clouded mind. "You need to learn _this."_ He rasped against her neck, his voice barely loud enough for her to hear. "Think about it and you will try again tomorrow." His lips left her neck, the coolness she felt on her neck, the slight sting, it made her gulp nervously as she looked at him with her doe-like eyes, her throat dry.

"Hai." Came out a soft response as her gaze sharpened, her insides trembled, and she wanted nothing else than to sink her teeth into his body and ride this man into oblivion, to satisfy her own primal urges. " _Dissmised._ " He rasped one last time and she moved away from him, her movements a bit too fast, a bit too urgent. He hid a smirk beneath his stoic mask as he looked at the flustered female, clearly satisfied with the results of his lesson, a small spark played in his dark eyes, perhaps he would've named it as amusement.

His insides twitched when she left the room hurriedly, his hand palming his cock as he sighed. _If she becomes too good at this whole thing, he might even attempt to fuck her._

Her scent still lingered in the room, _peaches and something else._ He gripped his cock tighter, his other hand close to his lips as he flicked his tongue over the tips of his fingertips… _tasting, lavishing the leftovers of her arousal._ He nearly hummed, his fascination with the woman only increasing, her arousal tasting of peaches as well. He wanted more of this, _more of this taste that lingered on his lips deliciously._

His hand dipped into his pants, helping to free its member out of the confined space of his boxers. He gripped his length, firmly, giving it a few strokes as he sighed from the relief.

He looked at the damp spot of on his pants and nearly shuddered, her essence and scent was everywhere within the cramped inn room and it lingered within his senses as well. He smeared the pearl of precum on the head of his cock and closed his eyes.

The images of her sprawled onto his lap came back to life, hair clinging to her sides as she gasped into his neck, her hips working tirelessly with a steady and fast rhythm on his cock, his eyes rolling back as she resisted the urge to moan.

His strokes became faster.

He recalled the way she griped his hair, pulling it with force that almost made him gasp at the sensation. He ran his hand through his locks, gripping the long, dark mane with the same force she did.

Her hot lips grazing against his neck, her hot breath as she nearly _came_ straight onto his lap while riding him, her limbs numb as she worked herself harder, taking everything that the adrenaline had to offer, sinking onto his length hungrily with her wet heat.

He grunted silently, when he remembered the way her eyes looked, lust induced, half lidded, foggy, a shade darker and full of _want._

His hand worked even faster, gripping his length more roughly, more swiftly.

He nearly gasped when his mind filled him with various images, of her in the bed, sprawled onto the pristine white sheets, naked, skin glowing, ethereal, and he imagined that in a perfect world it was him who hovered over her lithe body, touching her everywhere, tracing fiery paths around her body, tasting her without consequences, slipping into her heat. _Fucking her senseless._

He came just by thinking about it, a deep grunt rolled out of his mouth with satisfaction, his breaths ragged and heavy as he looked at the white substance that lingered on his hand, her essence still lingered on his tongue. _Just one more taste._

* * *

Shisui was laying in his bed, his thoughts a tangled mess as he kept replaying Sakura's words. The woman thought she wasn't even worth a pity fuck, _but she was wrong_ , his hands itched, he wanted nothing more than to run his hands all over her body, feel her supple flesh against his fingertips. And the thought scared him, because never in _his life,_ has he desired any other woman than Izumi, that is until Sakura came around and messed with his whole ideology.

His thoughts were contradicting, morally disgusting. He wanted them both at the same time, but he knew that wasn't an option, so he had to choose. Even so, he still wanted Sakura, he wanted to have that mysterious nymph within an arm's reach at all times, and his blood was nearly boiling just by a mere thought that somewhere, in the room next door, _Itachi was sliding his hands all over her body._ But that was his choice, it was for the better if she thought he didn't feel anything towards her, for the better if she thought of him as heartless, for the better if she knew he didn't care, because it was _just wrong._

He raked a hand through his messy curls, sighing as insomnia was contradicting with his sleeping schedule once again. He didn't know how long he will be able to keep up with his cold, indifferent façade.

He didn't know where Izumi was, he was afraid, afraid to find her, lifeless, her body limp without any signs of it ever being alive. His heart tore just at the thought. He was afraid to lose someone precious in his life again.

And then there was Sakura, just next door, full of life, bright, exciting, willing to provide him with comfort and probably everything else he ever wanted, but he just couldn't, because he didn't want to use her just to make himself feel better.

What was even worse is that he noticed his cousins growing fascination with the pink-haired woman, it was enough that he had Izumi going after him, but was he willing to take away Sakura from him as well? Was Sakura even his? No, s _he wasn't._

He felt lonely, _so, so lonely_ , as he wanted nothing else but to go to the room next door, lay down, have her hands rake through his curls in a comforting way, have her take away his nightmares, have her heal his wounds with her expert dainty hands.

He was a scum. Someone who did not deserve any of them, nor Izumi nor Sakura. He knew that he loved Izumi, but was unsure of what was happening, when Sakura started popping up into his mind more frequently as well, with her bright smile and her kind smile, soft features and all healing hands.

He didn't know when he started having those frequent images and flashbacks of her sprawled onto pristine white bed sheets, her eyes full of _lust_ and _want_ and he wanted nothing more but to grip her by those long pink tresses and swallow her pleas with his mouth.

He would occasionally have the same images of Izumi, but they were never this powerful, _never this real_ , almost at hands touch. Sakura wanted him, and maybe that's why it worked both ways.

But then there was clan, clan affairs, engagement and Izumi. He never wanted to be the Uchiha clan heir, even going as far as trying to decline and having Itachi to become one, but elders never listened, they had their own opinion, clan image was of importance.

Uchiha Kagami was the last Uchiha clan leader before his younger brother Uchiha Fugaku took over. Shisui was always meant to be the heir to the Uchiha clan, his future planned for him already, when all he wanted was to break free from the chains that held him chained up the old traditions and customs.

Shisui's parents died in the third ninja war, leaving him an orphan. The gazes from the clan elders, the gazes he'd get when crossing the compound, the snickering behind his back. _He knew it all too well._

And when he thought that he would be okay with becoming the next clan leader as long as Izumi was by his side, he was wrong, so wrong, because all she ever wanted was Itachi, _not him._

She never looked at him as a man, never spared a glance in a different light, even though she always knew they would end up getting married, still, she harboured those fruitless feelings towards Itachi while he completely ignored her, probably due to the fact that Shisui himself was struck by the girl.

That's why he became anbu. He wanted to get away from all of this mess, away from his controlling clan and the village. His only source of satisfaction that numbed the pain temporarily were the women he'd pick up, to fuck senselessly.

That was until he met _her._ A mysterious girl with an unknown power, with no clue how to handle physical relationships and with no clue about how they worked between adult people. She was one that had one of the kindest hearts, working tirelessly at the hospital, trying to help everyone that she could lay her hands on.

She messed with his life, because at first, he thought of her as just a distraction, an exotic sight with sweet lips and divine body, but she was so, so much _more._

And he always told himself, that maybe, if he were to be born in another life and he would meet her again, they would have a chance.

He hoped, because he was a selfish bastard, that ran away from his problems instead of dealing with them.

He wanted her, because he could have her, unlike Izumi, who was unreachable no matter how hard he tried, she had her eyes set on another target.

But to think his cousin would try to snatch away another woman of his…was unacceptable.

One was the next Uchiha matriarch in line and the other one was one of the new legendary Sanin, Godaime Hokage's apprentice, a strength to be reckoned with.

He sighed, rubbing his eyes. He wanted Sakura, wanted her comfort, wanted for her to help him deal with his wounds, but all he could do was touch her, with his eyes only, from a far distance, with a stoic mask that masked everything he felt, everything he wanted to tell her.

It broke him in ways he couldn't understand, she thought of herself as just a _pity fuck._ She even declared that she would _fuck Itachi_ if it comes to that, and Shisui couldn't blame her, he was an asshole that deserved every bit of it, after all he withheld the truth about him and Izumi and the Uchiha clan, and so much more, when she was clear with him from day one.

He did not deserve her. He did not deserve her longing gazes, her kind smiles, her moans that up until today were always meant _for him and him only_ , he was the first one to touch her like this, to awaken that feeling of desire within her, to ignite the fire that screamed with want, burning every vein in her body.

He wondered what Itachi thought of her. Did he enjoy running his fingers through her skin? Did he like the feeling of her silk pink tresses between his fingers? Did he hear that soft moan of hers that makes his length pulse with excitement every time? Did he kiss those plump, rosy lips?

He didn't think he would find out anytime soon, and he didn't know _if he wanted to know_. He wanted to rush into her room and _take her_ , _make her his_ , but it was far too late for that, and to be honest that was never an option. He wanted her to look only at him with those warm eternal jade eyes.

 _All he ever wanted was to feel loved by someone._ He wondered if it was too much to ask? A selfish request, _perhaps._

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **First of all if you spot any mistakes I'm so, so terribly sorry for that, I wrote this one go (clearly very inspired writing smut lol) and I tend to upload at nights (I live in Europe) and 80% of my readers are from US, so I have to make sure I tend to the bigger half, obviously. I've tried posting during the day a couple of times and let's just say the results weren't really good. I will edit the mistakes tomorrow, when I wake up.**

 **On the other note, thank you so much for reading this chapter and for all of your comments on the last chapter! I hope this chapter answers some of the questions from Shisui's perspective, especially with Shisui being the next clan heir etc, I've planned for it to be like this from the beginning and I know that everyone was curious as to why Itachi wasn't the heir.**

 **Also, I've edited the whole story, so my writing should be pretty much consistent, although the first chapters still aren't that good compared to the ones I'm writing now, but I can't go and just change all of the dialogues etc. The first chapters were pretty bad and my writing was just awful, I honestly don't know how you guys kept reading this up till now lol. But if you are really keen you can reread the chapters, I've tweaked quite a few things and it is way smoother than before.:)**

 **One last thing - I've uploaded my other fanfiction Temptress of Babylon on AO3 as well, so if you haven't read it yet, give it a go either on ao3 or this website.**

 **Lastly, thank you one last time for all of the comments I've received on the story! Your support means a lot to me, that's why I started updating more frequently, I think it's either 4th or 5th time that I'm updating in the month of April and that says a lot, especially when the length of my chapters started nearing 5k words and more. Please, please, please if you are new here do not hesitate to follow or favorite the story, I'm not even asking for a comment, but on each chapter I get around over 300 people that read the story and I don't even have 300 followers on the story itself.**

 **Let me know in the comments. What do you expect will happen next? I have some plotwists that will come into place very soon once our anbu team will reach Rain, so brace yourselves. By the way what do you think of Itachi and Sakura? I hope I did justice writing his character!**

 **p.s labas to all of my 33 lithuanian readers, you rock guys, leave a review in lithuanian if you are reading this, just for the sake of it lol.**

 **Please take care and be safe!**


End file.
